Because Of You
by hilarie3
Summary: Peyton lives on the wrong side of the river. She's so close to all the good things and yet she's so far away. Abit of Drugs and all the usual Peyton angst. Breyton story,. Please Review
1. Prologue

She sat on the bar, her eyes fixed on the clock, which was slowly edging towards 4 o'clock. She began to tap away on the top of the bar, praying time would speed up. She glanced to the booth at the back of the room. The couple there were still engaged in a heated conversation. The women was crying and trying to grab the man's hands, but he continued to push her away.

"Hey kid! Stop bonging on my bar. Your doing my head in."

"Sorry mister." She looked to her hands, she hadn't realised how loud she'd been. She looked to the floor and began to bite on her bottom lip.

"It's okay kid. Just don't do it again." He said playfully ruffling the little girls blonde curls. "Do you want a drink?"

"No. Me and Mama going to the park." She beamed.

"Yeah. Sounds fun. I wish I could come." He said before returning to a customer at the other end of the bar.

The little girl jumped off the bar, fixed her t-shirt and purposefully made her way down to the booth at the back.

"Mama, can we go now? If we don't go now it'll be dark and we won't go."

"Baby girl, I told you to wait over there. Mama will be done soon. Then we'll go to the park. I promise." The girl watched the women wipe away the tears from her eyes and then began to walk back to the bar as slowly as possible in order to hear what the two adults were talking about.

"Please John."

"No. I'll wait for you tomorrow. If you don't show, I'll be gone."

The girl hopped onto the bar top and watched them. Her mum was talking now, but he wasn't interested and minutes later he got up and left. The girl again hopped of the bar watched as her Mums head fell into her hands. The hesitated at the thought of approaching the booth again. When her Mum cried it was best to leave her alone. Then again, her Mum didn't usually cry when there were other people around. Then again if they stayed here they'd never get to the park.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Yeah baby girl. Just give mama a minute. Then we'll go. You go wait at the bar."

"Okay. Don't cry Mama." The girl reached up her hand and wiped away the womens tears. "It'll be okay." She gave the women a big hug,

"I love you. You know Mama loves you" the women said before placing a kiss on the girl's messy curls.

"I love you too."

The girl sat on the floor playing with her new doll. She'd spent the rest of the day at the park with her Mum and they'd only left when it got dark. Then on the walk home her Mum had suggested they stop at the local shop. Her Mum had bought her a doll, which she had named Katie and a bag full of sweats.

"Mama. When are we going home? Katie wants to see my bedroom." She looked up to her Mum and Aunt Sarah. The smile from her face faded as noticed her Mum was once again crying and her Aunt Sarah didn't look far off shedding her own tears. The little girl rose to her feet and ran over to the coffee table where the two women were sitting. "Don't cry Mama. Why do you cry?"

"It's nothing baby. I was thinking we stay with Aunt Sarah tonight. She's got the spare room all ready for you."

The girl looked to her Aunt who nodded her head reassuringly. "I have some pyjamas in there for you. Why don't you go get into bed? It's late. I'll come read you a story."

"Do you know how to do the voices? Mama does voices."

"Aunt Sarah knows how to do the voices baby. She does them better than me."

"No one does them better than you, Mama. You're the best" The girl watched as her last comment caused her Mums tears to flow once more. Her Aunt Sarah just looked to the ceiling; the girl didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her Mum. She crawled onto her knee and wrapped her arms around her Mums neck.

"I love you Mama. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. Why don't me and you go read that story." The women rose to her feet carrying her daughter. The girl smiled back and wriggled out of the women's grasp. She ran into the spare room.

"I'll pick." The women followed her knowing this would be the last time she would read her daughter a story.


	2. I'm A Bitch

Note: Hi guys. This is going to pretty slow story. But I'll update at least once a week. Just some basic information. Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan are basically the same as in the show. Although Brooke and Lucas are just friends. He never cheated on her, they went out briefly. Nathan and Haleys story is the same apart from the fact Nathan and Peyton never dated. It's the summer before senior year, Haleys back from her tour. Nathans forgiven her. I don't want to focus on Naley issues!! LOL. Please review. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

I'm A Bitch

Peyton Sawyer woke to a loud banging at her door. She let out a groan, as she pulled the covers off herself. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Tank top and shorts. At least I'm decent, she said to herself as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and was faced with two brunette girls.

"Hi. My names Haley James Scott. I was wondering if you'd mind talking to me for second. I have-"

"Call Samaritans if you want to talk to someone. I'm not interested!"

She slammed the door and began to make her way back to bed. Then the knocking began again but this time it was more insistent and louder. She turned round and opened the door. The Haley girl was now standing behind the other girl, looking like she was about to cry and nervously biting her finger nails.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Pull your head out of your ass."

"Brooke-"

"Give me a minute Tutor girl." Peyton watched as the girl named Brooke turned to Haley and then back to Peyton. "My names Brooke Davis and this is my friend Haley. We go to Tree Hill High. She's doing some investigation thingy about the water supply. So just give her ten minutes. Okay?"

Peyton stared at the girl. She'd never met anyone so brazen before. Most people usually just walked away. She opened her door further and gestured for them to enter. Brooke marched straight in, followed by a sheepish looking Haley.

"Thank you so much. I'm Haley James-"

"And I'm Peyton Sawyer. Just say what you came to say." Peyton headed into the kitchen area and began to make herself some coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Haley squirm and Brooke giving her a push in Peyton direction.

"I believe the water is in this area is contaminated and I would like to take some samples to of your water to test. It'll take a few minutes."

"Work away." Peyton said. She wasn't in the mood to have to fight with them to get them to leave.

"Thanks. I'm just going to get my sample kit from the car. I'll be right back." Peyton watched Haley rush out the door.

"Thanks."

Peyton turned to the remaining brunette, "You didn't give me much of a choice"

"Sorry. Haley's been dragging me about since 8. Nobody wants to help and you were just the last straw. I mean telling her to call Samaritans. That harsh"

"Someone comes to my door at 10 in the morning and asks if I want to talk. What do you expect me to say?"

"Come in?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Although, I have to admit call Samaritans was pretty original. I'll have to use it. Next time Haley asks me to go door knocking I'll definitely use it."

"Coffee?" Brooke nodded and Peyton handed her a cup. "So why aren't you getting you your sample kit?"

"Saving the world is Haley's thing. I couldn't save myself."

"Don't put yourself down superwomen. I wouldn't have let Haley in without you."

"Thanks" Peyton watched as Brooke's face reddened, and cursed herself for saying something so cheesy. She didn't no where that compassion had come from. She hoped this Brooke girl wouldn't try and make something out of it. Luckily Haley entered that moment and began taking her samples. She explained what she was doing and why but Peyton didn't really care to listen.

"Where's your bathroom?" Haley asked once she was finished with the kitchen.

"I don't have one. It's communal." Peyton couldn't resist. She watched Haley look nervously to Brooke.

"Haley, she's joking."

"That door there." Peyton pointed to her bathroom. When Haley was gone Brooke walked up to Peyton.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe she thought I didn't have a toilet." Peyton said, before she began cleaning away mess from the previous night.

"Late night?" Peyton could see Brooke looking at the empty vodka bottle as she spoke. "Looks like you had a good one."

"No just a bad one." Peyton sighed. It was only after she spoke, did she hear the desperation in her voice. The ache in her voice. And now she had let a stranger witness that ache.

"I know how you feel."

"I hope you don't, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Peyton said.

"Funny I would have said the same thing." Peyton looked into Brookes brown eyes. They were so deep, so sad and despite the difference in colour they mirrored her own. She was just about to speak when Haley emerged from the bathroom.

"Thanks so much Peyton. Brooke, you good to go?" Brooke was first to break eye contact. She gave Peyton a small smile and then followed Haley out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke followed Haley to the car, trying to get that first apartment out of her mind. The rest of the apartment block had been pretty receptive to Haley and they were now heading home. But Brooke was still trying to get that girl out of her mind. Peyton Sawyer was defiantly one of a kind. At first she'd seemed a stereotypical bitch but then in a short space of time she'd spoken to Brooke. She'd really opened up to Brooke. Not just in her words but in her eyes. I've never had that with anyone, Brooke thought as she got into the car.

"What a bitch!" Brooke turned to Haley, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"What?"

"That Peyton girl. No bathroom!"

"You fell for it." Brooke laughed.

"Not the point. There's no need to be that rude. Call Samaritans!"

"I thought she was okay."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we talked while you did your thing and she was really nice. Just misunderstood. I mean she let you in."

"I guess. But I could smell the alcohol and the bathroom was a mess. Then again the whole place was a mess."

"Haley!"

"What? I just don't see how someone could live like that."

" You should have seen your apartment when you headed off on tour with Chris Kellar!" Brooke snapped.

They didn't talk to each other the remainder of the journey, Brooke just stared aimlessly out of the window while Haley drove. She was confused and troubled by the fact that she had snapped at Haley in an attempt to defend a total stranger. She knew Peyton's apartment was pretty disgusting, although she wasn't about to tell Haley that, and yet she had felt within her rights to defend the blonde. When they got to the café they remained silent and searched for Lucas and Nathan in silence. The boys of course were sitting together. Brooke gave Haley a quick node that she had found them and the two girls sat down with the Scott brothers.

"What's wrong with you two?" It was Nathan who broke the awkward silence about 10 minutes later.

"Nothing." The two girls responded simultaneously.

"Brooke you haven't spoken since you arrived, except to order your drink." Lucas said, before turning to Haley. "You've just glared at your menu and mumbled something to Nathan. So it's obviously not nothing!"

"Fine Lucas. I snapped at Haley in the car and now she's sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Haley groaned

"You are, I think you've even squinted Lucas Scott style a few times" Brooke laughed. It seemed to lighen the mood.

"I don't squint."

"Yes you do, dude. You've got this whole broody look. You put your hands in pockets, you frown, and then you squint." Nathan said matter of factly. Haley just gave Lucas a sympathetic smile, which told him she agreed with Nathan.

"I'm sorry tutor girl." Brooke said, reaching her hand across to Haley and giving Haley's hand a quick squeeze. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. Just warn me next time the Brookie-monster rolls out of bed. Anyway Nathan and I have to get going. We'll see you guys at tric though."

"You bet. Bye guys."

"So why did you snap at Haley?" Lucas asked as soon as Haley and Nathan left the café.

"Nothing, just me being a bitch."

"Brooke, tell me."

"She was getting up on her high horse about this girl."

"What girl?"

"That girl." Brooke stuttered as she watched, Peyton Sawyer glide effortlessly into the café. Brooke watched as Lucas's jaw dropped. Evidently she wasn't the only one fascinated by the blonde. "Earth to Luke!"

"Sorry." Brooke watched a smitten Lucas turn back to her. "But you have to admit she's pretty."

Brooke couldn't disagree. Peyton was flawless, effortlessly so. She wore a grey rolling stones concert t-shirt, a denim skirt and then there were her long golden legs which ended at her scruffy converse trainers. One thing Brooke did notice was the absence of a smile as Peyton ordered something at the counter. She'd never seen the blonde smile. She was bought out of her thoughts by Peyton's green eyes staring back at her. Brooke hadn't realised she'd been staring.

"Well if it isn't Superwomen" Peyton shouted as she approached the table and that's when Brooke saw it. The tiniest hint of a smile. "Please tell me the eco warrior isn't still with you."

"No, you just missed Haley. This is my friend Lucas." Brooke said, introducing an in awe Lucas Scott.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas reached out his hand.

"Peyton Sawyer" Peyton shook it, although Brooke noticed how baffled she looked by the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. So how do you know Brooke?"

"I don't we just met this morning, when her and the eco warrior barged into my apartment this morning."

"For the water contamination thing."

"Yeah. I wasn't going to let them in until this one, went all Britney on me."

"Excuse me, you told Haley to call Samaritans. I was defending my friend"

"What?" Lucas said, Brooke could see the confusion etched across Lucas's face.

"She was rude to Haley, so I was rude to her and then she let us in. Haley did her water thing and then we left."

"So why did you snap at Haley?" Brooke gave Lucas a quick kick underneath the table.

"Lucas it's none of you business."

"Superwomen was mean to eco warrior!" Peyton laughed.

"I was not. Now to change the subject. What time is eco- Haley and Nathan's party at?" Brooke said correcting herself.

"About 10 at Tric. My mum said there's a private room at the back we could all use. It'll just be some of the guys from the team, the river court and who ever you asked." Brooke was shocked when Lucas turned to Peyton "You could come if you want?"

"I'll think about it. Anyway I better go." That shocked Brooke even more. She watched Peyton grab her coffee from the counter and leave, before turning back to Lucas who began to ramble about the details. Brooke just sat there wondering why she had suddenly felt a stab of jealously when Peyton had basically accepted Lucas's invitation.


	3. Spitting Games

Spitting Games

Haley sat at her booth in Tric, watching her two best friends curiously. Lucas was checking the door every 20 seconds, although when ever she asked if he was expecting someone, he would say no. Brooke was in Brookie-monster form and Haley had already made the mistake in asking her what was wrong.

She'd been totally blown away by the party they'd thrown. They'd told her they would just hang out at Tric for Nathans birthday but when Haley had arrived there'd had been a banner and all their friends in attendance. Nathan was talking to some of the guys from the basketball, obviously enjoying himself. Haley wished she could do the same, but with her two best friends in such form she couldn't do that completely.

"Brooke you want to dance?" Haley asked.

"Not right now Tutor wife! I'm a bit tired. Had to get this place set up. I just need to sit for a bit."

"Okay. What about you Luke?"

"No thanks Hales. I'm good here." Lucas said before sneaking another glance at the door.

"Fine. I was hoping to get one of you in the party mood. The two of you have been so weird tonight. I'm going to go over to Nathan."

"Right Tutor wife. We'll dance later. I promise. I just feel a bit out of it. Don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay, if you need to talk I'm here." Haley said giving Brooke a quick hug. She didn't bother with Lucas; he was currently preoccupied with the group of girls entering the club.

"Hope she arrives soon Lucas." She said before leaving her two friends to themselves.

As soon as Haley was gone, Lucas turned to Brooke. "Do think she's not coming."

"Luke, I barely know her."

"Yeah but you're a girl."

"Thanks"

"Brooke you know what I mean. I thought I'll think about it meant she was going to come. It's 12 o'clock and she's still not here. Do you think she'll show?"

"I don't know Lucas. How would I know?" Brooke snapped, startled by the fact she was so irritable.

"Sorry I was just asking. I like her." Lucas said with the shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Brooke watched him walk away and immediately regretted getting angry with him. It wasn't his fault; she been in a foul mood since the café. She knew what had caused it. Peyton Sawyer. That girl was plaguing her thoughts. Never once had Brooke felt so helpless. The blonde had been on her mind. When choosing her out fit she had tried to 2nd guess what Peyton would like. Now she felt stood up despite the fact she hadn't personally asked Peyton to come. Internally Brooke was screaming at herself to get a grip. On the outside she, what Haley called, in Brookie monster form.

Peyton stood outside Tric, finishing her cigarette. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to come. She could tell Brookes friend Lucas was into her. He would defiantly be good for a few drinks. Hanging out with stupid high school kids was defiantly not her thing. And yet here she stood outside Tric on all ages night. All ages night she laughed to herself. The place would be full of stupid kids all drunk and ready to annoy her.

She walked into Tric and spotted Brooke and Lucas, sitting by themselves. Lucas saw her too and waved her over.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Lucas grinned.

"I had some stuff to do first. So I never asked what's the occasion." Peyton said taking a seat next to Lucas.

"Nathans birthday and Haley's only been home a while so I figured they deserved a party. They've been through a lot. This is like a welcome home slash birthday night."

"Well aren't you our local Mother Theresa."Peyton watched Lucas try to find a response but he thought better or it and sat there in silence. He reminded her of a puppy that had just been scolded. "So Saint Lucas, you invited me. Are you going to get me a drink?"

"Yeah okay. What do you want?"

"A shot of tequila." She noticed the panic in Lucas's face. "Just point me out to the bartender. He knows I'm old enough."

"Are you? You don't look 21" Peyton turned back to the brunette. Brooke hadn't spoken since she'd arrived and Peyton took this time to take her appearance in. She defiantly didn't look like a scolded puppy. In fact to Peyton she seemed quite out of place with Lucas and Haley. They were too nice, Brooke was forceful and obviously wouldn't take shit from anyone. She had an aura about her, an invincibility that Peyton respected.

"I'm not I'm 17. But I don't think Saint Lucas would approve of underage drinking."

"Give him a break. He likes you, you know."

"And I'll like him if he keeps the drinks coming."

"He's a nice guy and my friend, not a doormat. Do not use him."

"Fine I'll play nice with Lucas."

"Good now that's sorted. I can't believe your 17. Where do you go to school?"

"I don't go." Peyton said, hoping Brooke wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"What? My Mum would completely freak out if she found out I wasn't going. Do your parents not freak out? Even mine would freak out." Peyton saw Lucas returning and rose to meet him; she grabbed her shot, with one hand, Lucas with the other.

"Come on Lucas, lets dance" She knocked back the shot pulled him to the dance floor. Peyton had come here for a good time not to discuss her educational background and parents with someone she barely knew. She led Lucas out to the centre of the dance floor and allowed the music to wash over her. She lost herself there and then, finally able to relax again. They danced for next hour or so, with breaks for Peyton to have a drink. She could fault Lucas in terms of being a gentlemen, he continued to buy her drinks. She noticed Brooke on the dance floor with Haley once. The brunette had been far from happy to see that Peyton and Lucas were still literally joined at the hip. When the band finished their set, Lucas motioned for them to go to the bar for another drink. Peyton followed, not one to turn down free drinks. Lucas slowed, pulling her towards him, and placing a protective hand in the small of her back, and leading her through the crowd. As they approached the bar, she noticed the evil glares of both Brooke and Haley. When they reached Brooke, Peyton leant in towards her, whispering "What? You told me to play nice!"

"It's okay Brookie, we can talk later." Peyton laughed and watched as Brooke swallowed whatever she was going to say, as the rest of Lucas's friends approached. Haley was flanked by a tall well built, dark haired boy who she assumed to be Nathan. There were four other guys who were talking amongst themselves. They soon noticed.

"So you Lucas's new shortie?" She watched Lucas face turn beetroot at these comments.

"Skills!" Lucas hissed.

"Awh relax dawg! I only playing. We all know she's too good looking for you!"

"Shut up skills!" Lucas laughed as he turned to the bar and motioned for the bar men to come down.

"Lucas, could you order me another shot. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." She pulled him to her and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm still not your shortie, though. Maybe after a few drinks." She winked before leaving the group stunned.

Brooke watched the blonde leave the group and an extremely satisfied looking Lucas. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't going to let Peyton mess with Lucas. On a selfish level she didn't want it to happen. She didn't want to have to watch Lucas and Peyton all loved up, well Lucas all loved up. She knew Peyton wasn't really into him, just a source of alcohol. That was her 2nd reason: she didn't want Peyton to use Lucas. He was a good friend, who didn't deserve it.

She waited in the outside the bathroom, until Peyton finally emerged.

"You took your time!" She watched as Peyton drunkenly turned to face her.

"What?"

"Oh don't act all drunk to me. I've seen your apartment. You don't drink that much alcohol and wake up the next morning if you can't handle a few shots! We need to talk."

Brooke grabbed Peyton by the arm and led her into a quiet corridor.

"I'm asking nicely. Don't lead Lucas on. He likes you and it's not fair." She looked into the blondes glazed over eyes. She didn't think Peyton would be such a light weight with regards to alcohol.

"Okay. What ever you say Brooke Davis." Peyton laughed and began to stumble away. Brooke grabbed her just before her legs gave way. Peyton reached her arm around Brookes shoulder, and seemed to find this hilarious. Brooke slowly guided them back to Lucas. The guys had gone, so it was just Lucas and Haley.

"Where have you guys been?" Haley asked as Brooke sat Peyton on a stool.

"Eco warrior!" Peyton shouted before placing her hand on Haley's cheek. "You're a lot prettier. Well When I'm drunk anyway!"

"What has she been drinking?" Brooke turned to Lucas, leaving Peyton to amuse herself with Haley. "She's completely wasted. Look at her."

"Brooke I just got her a few shot." Brooke knew Lucas wouldn't have gotten her this drunk intentionally. "I'll drive her home."

"What about me and Nathan?" Haley questioned from behind. "Luke you said you'd give us a lift."

"It's okay. I'll take Peyton home. I haven't been drinking tonight and I know where she lives. Luke you stay here and give those guys a lift. It's not fair if they have to leave early and I don't think Haley will put up with Peyton much longer."

"Bye Peyton." Lucas said turning Peyton.

"Bye Saint Lucas!" Peyton laughed.

"Come on Luke, let's get her to the car." Brooke said grabbing her and Peyton's bag.

The two friends helped Peyton out to the parking lot. She suddenly began to struggle against their hold on her. "Get off me! My cars over there. I'm not leaving my car. I go home in my car. Get off me."

Brooke watched as Peyton freed herself from Lucas's grip and began to stumble toward a black car on the far side of the lot. She climbed in the driver's side and climbed into the driver's side and stared confusedly at the ignition.

"Peyton" Brooke said opening the driver's door. "We'll go home in your car. Only if you slide over so I can drive."

Peyton reluctantly slid over. Brooke gave Lucas a quick goodbye before turning back to Peyton, who was now sleeping. "It's just me and you now Sawyer!"


	4. Feeling A Moment

"_It's just me and you now Sawyer!"_ Brooke sighed as she reversed out of the Tric. Peyton gave her a little grunt. Brooke laughed and stole a quick glance at the sleeping blonde. Although they had only met the previous day Brooke had already seen many different sides to Peyton, each adding to her fascination with the girl. Sleeping Peyton was defiantly the cutest. By the time Brooke pulled up to Peyton's apartment block, Peyton had curled herself up in ball and was resting her head on Brooke's shoulders. She was so peaceful, Brooke was tempted just to stay there and allow the blonde her peace.

Brooke slowly withdrew from the car, so not to disturb Peyton. She walked around to the passenger door, and noticed Peyton was beginning to stir. A small part of Brooke hoped it was because she missed Brooke's presence, that she'd noticed her absence.

"Get a grip Davis." Brooke hissed to herself. A day- they'd only known each other a day. In that day Peyton had offended one friend and toyed with another. Brooke would have killed anyone else. Rachel Catina could testify to that. The red head had arrived in Tree Hill and caused havoc: trying to seduce Nathan and Lucas. With Peyton she didn't care and as she watched the blonde stir from slumber. Brooke couldn't help be overcome with a sense of duty to protect the blonde. Was this how Haley had felt about Nathan? Haley had seen the good in him, when to everyone else he was a jackass.

"What? Where are we? Who are you?" Brooke was shaken by her thoughts by a confused Peyton. "Brooke?"

"Peyton. I drove you home." Brooke said opening the door for Peyton.

"Why?"

"You got pretty wasted." Brooke dragged Peyton to her feet and began to lead her to her apartment. "So I drove you home."

"Why?"

"I tell you tomorrow" Brooke groaned, when you're sober and listening instead of just asking why like some 6 year old, she thought.

"No! Now! Why you?"

"I don't know" Brooke stuttered. "Nathan and Haley needed a lift with Luke. So I said I'd take you. I knew where you lived so I said I'd take you."

"Why?"

"Why Peyton? You want to know why! Because I care. Despite the fact you've been mean to my best friend. Used one of my closest friends just to get a few drinks. I care. Now quit asking me why because I don't know why, I just do."

Brooke wasn't sure where that had come from, but her outburst silenced Peyton. When they got to the apartment, found Peyton's keys and guided her in. The place was even messier than before. In the kitchen area there was several beer cans' Peyton had obviously been drinking before she had come to Tric. She must have had company because there were sets of takeout. Brooke opened a window and slowly sat Peyton on the couch. She began to rummage for some Aspirin, she knew from experience that the blonde was going to wake up with a killer headache. As she rooted through the presses she noticed a lack of basically everything. She was shocked to find the only food Peyton had in was cheerio's. In the fridge were a few cans of beer and a bottle of milk, for the cereal Brooke concluded. As Brooke took it all in, she looked at Peyton who had sprawled herself across the couch.. She hadn't noticed her small frame but now as she looked from the kitchen to the girl on the couch it seemed strikingly obvious.

"Come on P. Sawyer. You have no aspirin so you'll just have to deal in the morning. Now let's get you to bed." She tried to move Peyton from the couch but the blonde seemed settled and resisted. "Come on Peyton, I have to go home soon." Brooke said as she raised Peyton to her feet. They entered Peyton's room; it was empty apart from the clothes scattered across the room. In the corner was a duffel bag and sitting next to it was an old record player and a stack of records. Brooke watched as Peyton threw herself onto the floor next the stereo and curled up. Brooke could hear her humming as she lifted her on to the bed.

"Goodnight Sawyer."

"You could stay." Brooke watched as Peyton turned to face her. Her green eyes staring right at Brooke. Brooke didn't say anything she just climbed into bed next to Peyton and lay there flat on her back, as Peyton curled into a ball and swiftly fell asleep. Brooke knew it wouldn't come that easily her heart was still racing.

After a few minutes, she felt Peyton shift towards her, resting her head on Brookes shoulder and draping an arm across Brooke, who responded by placing her hand on Peyton's, entwining their fingers That was the moment Brooke finally admitted it to herself. She was falling for Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton woke as the sun began to stream in through her window. As she moved to shield her eyes, she became aware of a brunette lying next to her. Peyton quickly removed herself from Brooke. There fingers had been intertwined. She stole a quick glance at the sleeping beauty and headed for the kitchen wondering how Brooke had ended up in her bed. She was pretty sure she had intended to go home with her friend Lucas. Flashbacks of the previous night began to come back to her.

_I care. Now quit asking me why because I don't know why, I just do."_

Brooke cared, as that sudden realisation hit her, the brunette entered the room.

"Morning!" Peyton said watching as an awkward looking Brooke made her way to the kitchen. Obviously Brooke wasn't in a talkative mood. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks. Beer and Cheerio's isn't really my thing. Plus I kind of said I'd meet Haley at the café."

"Okay. Let me get ready and I'll drop you."

"You don't have to."

"No I do. I have to say thanks for last night. Most people don't care." She watched Brooke tense at her words and started to head for her room to grab some clothes.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and Haley?"

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Brooke returned to their booth in the cafe. Haley and Peyton were still in a heated music conversation. Peyton couldn't understand how Haley had just walked away from a music tour. Brooke had been pleasantly surprised at how well they were getting on. She had expected it from Haley but Peyton had been surprisingly nice. There had been the odd bitchy retort but she'd been charming the rest of the time. Karen had come over for a quick chat and instantly warmed to Peyton. Brooke had secretly dubbed Peyton Princess Charming, because when Peyton wanted to she could be quite charming.

"So you guys want to go to the mall. I have to get a new track suit for practise, and you and Nathan need stuff for the apartment. Maybe a new poster for that wall." Brooke said, referring to Nathans pink masterpiece, which was still hanging proudly in Haley's apartment.

"Yeah. The wall of pain needs to go." Haley said grabbing her purse.

"Come on P. Sawyer." Brooke watched as Peyton grabbed her stuff. "Didn't think we were going to leave you behind."

"You'll never get rid of Brooke, Peyton. I'm afraid like the rest of us your stuck with her." Brooke gave Haley a playful smack and the three girls left the cafe.

"You know Peyton; this would look great on you. Try it on." Brooke tossed Peyton the top. They'd been at the mall a few hours. Brooke had spent a considerable amount and was now trying, and failing to get Peyton to make a purchase. The blonde had only seemed interested in buying something in the record store. They'd had to leave their in a hurry, when they'd noticed a life sized cardboard cut out of Chris Kellar been set up.

"No way. Firstly, it cost $50. Second, it's a leopard skin string top." Peyton discarded the top.. Even Haley half tried on something. Another poncho, but it was an improvement on the original. One of them is going to get something, Brooke promised herself.

"I think I'm going to get." Brooke turned to Haley, who was holding up the poncho.

"Fine but don't wear it around me. I'm going to get these and Peyton I'm getting this for you. You'll thank me one day." Brooke said grabbing the top before Peyton could protest and heading over to the counter.

"Brooke you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." They were walking to Peyton's car and Peyton was still grumbling to Brooke about the top. "I wanted to and when I want something there's nothing anyone can do. Now stop your moaning. I will not tolerate you moaning. Tutor girl will tell you. I can tolerate most things: bitching, brooding, drunkenness, going off on rock tours but moaning about clothes."

"Fine but I'll pay you back."

"You will not it's a present and besides I didn't pay for it. My parents did. Now forget about it. I need you looking good near my side especially if Haleys going to be on my other side in a Poncho!"

"Hey, what is with mocking the poncho." Haley cried feigning hurt.

"The poncho should have been burned. When I'm a big fashion diva I'll burn them." She turned to Peyton who was stifling a laugh. "Along with this hideous t-shirt you're wearing. Seriously Peyton, the black Led Zeppelin t shirt. I didn't say anything this morning. But it's going to have to go."

"Well, well! Shopping girls! I'm hurt you didn't invite me." Brooke turned to see Rachel Catina approaching them. Rachel had moved to Tree Hill that summer. They were back to school in a week and already Rachel had caused more than enough trouble. Coming on to Nathan and Lucas, and constantly bitching at Haley. She and Brooke had clashed when she slept with and dumped Lucas in the space of a day.

"Sorry don't know how you slipped my mind." Brooke said, faking an apology.

"It's okay Brooke. I understand you forgetting. A baby will do that to you. I admire you really for helping Haley through this."

"Excuse me." Haley said.

"Oh my bad. I thought you were pregnant. I didn't realise it was natural." Rachel smirked.

"You better back the hell off." Brooke said stepping toward Rachel. "Before I make you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Rachel said. Brooke watched as Rachel stepped towards her, staring down at her. It was then she saw a mass of blonde curls come between her, knocking Brooke back. Brooke was in shock as Peyton grabbed Rachel by the collar, pushing her back.

"She said back the hell of." Peyton growled

"Peyton. Stop!" Brooke saw Haley pulling the blonde and after a few seconds did the same.

"Brooke get your fucking dog off me. What the fuck? That crazy bitch should be locked up." Rachel said, regaining her balance.

Peyton once again lunged for Rachel. But Haley held her back. "She's not worth it Peyton. Come on let's go." Brooke was so thankful Haley was there.

"Put her on a leash Brooke or I'll have her put down!" Rachel shouted as the three girls made their way to the car. Peyton slammed the door as she got in the car and they drove home in silence. Brooke just sat in the passenger seat, wondering what had just happened. Trying to understand what had made Peyton snap. Sure Rachel could be bitchy but attacking her was a bit much. Brooke had never met anyone so complex. There was bitchy Peyton, funny Peyton, drunken Peyton, charming Peyton, cute Peyton, physco-Peyton and of course there was the Peyton Brooke had only seen flashes of. The girl who told her not to put herself down, who had rested her head on Brooke's shoulder the previous night, the girl who thought no one cared, the girl Brooke saw when no one else did.

Hey guys. I just had to bring in Rachel, even though timing might be a bit off. She won't be major though. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. To Wish Impossible Things

Brooke gave the door another thud. She knew Peyton was home. She'd seen her car parked when she'd arrived. The blonde had been avoiding her for the last few days; rejecting her calls and doing this whole not answering the door thing. Brooke let out a large sigh.

"Come on Peyton. I know your home. Your cars home. I'm not going away this time." She had come two days ago with Haley. Haley insisted worried that Peyton might attack Brooke this time. When they'd gotten no answer at the door, Haley had convinced Brooke to leave. "I have your top...Come on Peyton. I just want to talk about what happened....Dam it. It's cold out here. Let me inside or I'll break down your fucking door..."

Brooke stepped back from the door and when it didn't open. She gave it a kick nearly falling over in the process. She stared at the door, willing it to open. She wasn't going to let Peyton do this. She had things to say and she needed to say them.

"Fine. I'll talk here. The whole world can listen. I don't mind who knows." Brooke emphasised her last few words. "I don't live here. You attacked Rachel but I don't mind. Rachel's a bitch. I just want to know if you're okay. I've never seen anyone flip out like that. Except Nathan and Lucas...with each other...but they're brothers. Rachel's a stranger to you anyway. I'm actually going to see her everyday once I go back to school. Okay I'm kind of going off the point. What I want to say is: its okay. I was just surprised that you could do something like that. There are so many different sides to you Peyton. Like at Tric, you're this big drunken mess, at the cafe your Princess Charming and then you flip out over a bitchy comment at the mall. It's just-" Brooke stopped when she saw the door edge open.

She pushed open the door and followed Peyton to the couch. Peyton sat down, grabbing her beer off the coffee table and turning on the television. The blonde began to flick through the channels. Brooke wondered if she was ever going to respond to what had just been said, Peyton eventually stopped on some cartoon.

"You like SpongeBob?"

"Um... yeah I guess." Brooke watched as Peyton put down the remote. They sat like that for the next hour. Peyton watching television and Brooke watching Peyton. Brooke was startled when Peyton got up and turned off the television. She watched as Peyton made herself a bowl of cheerio's. Cheerio's and beer- she sure looks after herself, Brooke thought.

"Do you want some?" Peyton said, said looking up and catching Brooke staring.

"No I want to talk about the mall."

"There's nothing to say. I lost my cool. I shouldn't have."

"Peyton..." Brooke sighed, unsure of what to do next. With everyone else in her life, it was easy to get information out of them. Peyton was like a stone. Brooke couldn't get anything out of her. "I'm here , you can tell me."

She reached for the girls hand and gave it a squeeze. Peyton quickly withdrew her hand from Brookes. "There's nothing to tell. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to your friend."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't care about Rachel. I care about you. I want to know what caused you to go off like that." Brooke watched as Peyton processed what Brooke words. She wanted to shake the girl. This wasn't about Rachel this was about Peyton.

"Maybe I'm just a head case." Peyton laughed. "I have a temper. I didn't like what she was saying so I went for her okay?"

"You scared me, you know."

"I scared myself."

Brooke, once again reached for Peyton's hand. This time the blonde didn't pull away. Brooke gave Peyton a small smile. "Like Haley said, you don't get rid of Brooke Davis, that easily."

Brooke watched the smile form on Peyton's face. Then dragged the blonde back to the couch. "Let's watch wacky races, Goldilocks!"

Haley watched as Brooke and Nathan approached her. It was the first day of school. She quickly looked around to see Lucas coming from the other direction. They had agreed to eat lunch together to bring in the new school year together. Haley thought back to a year ago when it had just been she and Lucas. Thing were so different back then, but she wanted to keep alive the tradition of eating lunch with her closest friends, on the first day of school.

"Why are my classes always so far away." Lucas groaned as the four found a table. "Every year, they put me in some far away classroom. It took me 5 minutes to get here."

"Lucas, stop moaning. How was everyone's first day." Haley asked excitedly.

"Exactly the same as last year." Nathan said before starting to eat his lunch. "Although, this tastes better."

"We can always rely on you for a deep answer, can't we Scott?" Brooke smirked. "My day was great. Although did I tell you Rachel signed up for cheerleading. I only put that list up this morning. Just checked it and she signed up. So not getting on my squad."

"Just bring Peyton along to a practise. I'm sure that'll scare her off." Nathan laughed in between mouthfuls.

"Funny Nathan." Brooke said. Unlike Nathan Haley could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Although she was sure the glare Brooke was now giving Nathan, would help him catch on fairly quickly. It amazed Haley, how close Brooke had gotten to Peyton in such a small space of time. After the incident in the mall and Peyton's subsequent withdrawal, Haley hadn't though a friendship would materialize. Then Brooke had rung Haley one night, informing her she'd talked to Peyton. She didn't go in to details. From that moment on the two had been inseparable. Brooke had basically disappeared. Today was the first day Haley knew she would actually get to spend some time with Brooke.

"I don't get it." Haley looked to Lucas, who was obviously confused. It dawned on Haley she hadn't told him about the incident at the mall.

"Your girlfriend attacked Rachel at the mall, dude!" You could always rely on Nathan to be blunt, Haley laughed to herself. Brooke didn't find it quite as amusing. Neither did Lucas, who was obviously still somewhat smitten with Peyton. Although Haley was sure hearing about her fight with Rachel would reduce his little crush.

"She did not attack her. She just stood up for Haley. Your wife!" Brooke snapped back. Everyone at the table was taken aback by Brooke's defence of Peyton.

"Relax Brooke. He's just kidding." Haley said, trying her best to calm the situation.

"Sorry. I don't people getting the wrong idea about Peyton. She's just a bit rough around the edges. I've seen a totally different side to her over the last few days. I actually wanted to talk to you about it later Hales." Brooke said the last few words, quietly.

"Nathan, do you and Lucas not have some basketball stuff to do."

"I thought you wanted us to eat lunch together." He looked up to her and immediately got the hint. "Come on Luke. We've got to find Tim anyway. He's trying to convince everyone to get a tattoo to commemorate this season."

"Tim said commemorate?" Lucas laughed as he rose two feet.

When the boys left, Brooke turned to Haley "They didn't have to leave, you know?"

"I know but we need a catch up. Haven't seen you the last few days."

"I know. I've spent a lot of time at Peyton's. She just..." Brooke trailed off.

"It's okay. So what did you want to say?"

"I want her to go back to school. I haven't actually said it to her but if I can convince her I wanted to know if you would tutor her. Help her catch up. She's only stopped going last year. She only missed about a month and this year has only started. She's really smart and with you I'm sure she could do it."

"It's great you want to do this for her Brooke and I'll help I promise. But have you talked to Turner. I mean he might think it's better for her to repeat. That's if she wants to do it. Do you think she will?" Haley hated to be the voice of reason. "Have you talked about this?"

"Not really. Last night she asked me about going back to school. We talked about college and my plans. And I want her to have plans, you know. Everyone should have something to look to." Haley watched as Brookes face lit up.

"Brooke, can I ask you something. You and Peyton? Do you?" Haley watched for a reaction in Brooke was obviously shocked by the line of questioning. "It's okay if you are. I just wondered. You've spent a lot of time with her over the last few days and I've never seen you like this." Brooke barely talked about her own future, her dreams. Haley knew she was interested in fashion but asides from that she knew nothing of Brooke's aspirations.

"Like what?"

"Talking about your future. Your dreams. The way your face lit up thinking about Peyton. The way you want her to get education. Brooke I think you're falling her." Haley hadn't meant to say the last sentence.

"I think so too. I've never felt like this. Everything I do revolves around her, you know. Last period Bevin was talking to me about the Classic. Its going t be held in some new sports centre as it's the 50th and we'll probably stay there two days. I'm cheer captain; this is my squad, my last year and do you know what I was thinking. I was thinking that I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Peyton that long." Haley watched as Brooke rested her head into her hands.

"It's okay Brooke."

"No it's not. I shouldn't worry about her like that. I've known her a week. The last few days we've hung out. We watched TV. I took her food shopping. You should have seen her cupboards, empty. Sorry, going off point. We just hung out and I've completely fallen for her."

"Have you told her?"

"No. I don't know how she'd react. I don't want to freak her out."

"Maybe she feels the same." Haley had never seen Brooke like this before: insecure and vulnerable. Most people knew Brooke as the confident, independent Queen of Tree Hill High. Haley knew she had different side, she'd seen it when Brooke talked about her nonexistent relationship with her parents. Even then though Brooke had had some control. Now the realisation hit Haley; Brooke Davis was in love.

"Maybe but I'm happy being her friend."

"Well if she decides to come here I will help her."

"Thanks Haley. I don't know what I'd do without you.!" Brooke said. "I'll see you fifth period, we have history together."

Peyton once again flicked through the television channels, cursing herself for not investing in satellite television. There was nothing on. She hadn't realised how much she'd enjoyed Brookes company until today. She'd spent the day, tidying her apartment, drawing, listening to music and flicking through the television channels in an attempt to get the brunette off her mind. She had vowed not to let people affect her like this again, but Brooke wouldn't go away. Every thought found its way back to Brooke. Rick had rung her today to tell her shifts for work. When he told her she was working four nights: she had wanted to quit right then and there. Brooke had told she was too good for the job and part of her believed it for a second. That's when there was a knock at the door. Brooke. Peyton leapt up, thinking that she would have to give Brooke a key and then quickly cursed herself for the thought. She was just a phase for Brooke. She had to be.

"Rick." Peyton sighed, opening the door for the older man, allowing him to walk straight in. "Don't sound so disappointed. I haven't seen you in a while Peyton. You seemed different on the phone."

"I didn't have shifts last few days." She knew that wasn't what he had meant.

"That's never stopped you before." He took a step towards Peyton, cupping her check with his hand. She could smell the stench of cigarettes. "I have something for you."

"You do" She relaxed herself into his grip, allowing the weight of her head to rest in his hands.

"It's at the office. You can have it when you come by." He removed his hand from her face.

"I... I don't" She could here Brooke's voice in her head telling her she was better, telling her she cared. But then Brooke didn't know her, Brooke didn't know how bad she was. Rick knew and Rick knew how to make it better.

"It's okay Peyt. You come by when you're ready." He left by his own accord.

Minutes later Brooke bound through the door. Peyton remembered it was her first day back at school. She'd obviously had a good day, so Peyton shook off her own confusion and listened as Brooke recalled her day. Brooke made school sound like a haven; it was a different world. One where Brooke was a queen. Peyton listened and watched as Brookes face lit up when talking about her plans as Student Council President. Brooke would kink her left eyebrow to mimicking the way she had spoken to Rachel about her desire to join the cheerleaders. Peyton just wanted to get lost in this world with Brooke. As her phone began to vibrate in her pocket she was reminded she had her own world and its call was getting louder.


	6. A Strange Kind Of Love

**Heya. Here's the next chapter. Please review. The feedback is valuable as I'm still not definite on this stories ending and your view on characters would be appreciated.**

Brooke looked up from her magazine, to see Peyton was still drawing intensely. Her brow furrowed as she roughly drew on the page. Slowly Brooke rose from her seat, trying to be quiet so as not to alert Peyton to her movement. She was just coming to stand behind Peyton's shoulder when the blonde's head suddenly wiped around.

"No. You are not seeing."

"Why not?" Brooke pouted. They'd been locked in this battle for the last few days, ever since Brooke had stumbled across Peyton's vast collection of sketches. She'd only seen about two before Peyton had snatched them away, declaring them private.

"Because there mine. You don't see me going through your school bag." Brooke looked to bag, which had been tossed by the front door.

"I wouldn't mind. You can look in my bag. I know how much you want to see my school stuff." Brooke ran over to the bag, picking it up. She began to throw out its contents. "This is my calculus book. Very private. This is my pencil case. In here I keep my super secret pens. See." She pulled out the pens and pencils, throwing them in the air between herself and Peyton as if they were confetti.

"Brooke, stop it. I'm not showing you the sketches." But Brooke wasn't finished.

"This is my dirty shorts and t-shirt that I wore to gym the other day. I forgot to take them home yesterday so there not exactly lemony." She threw them into Peyton's face. That proved to be the final straw for Peyton. She lunged forward, pushing Brooke back into the couch and began tickling her into submission.

"I asked you to stop." Peyton laughed, as Brooke did her best to escape.

"Okay I'll stop."

"Promise"

"I swear." Brooke looked up at Peyton, who had positioned herself dangerously above her. Brooke could smell the lavender shampoo Peyton used. Their faces were only inches apart. Peyton seemed to become aware of their position in that same moment, quickly removing herself from on top of Brooke and heading for the fridge.

"Do you want to get something to eat? We could go to the café.I don't have much in." Brooke watched as Peyton began to look through her cupboards. Like the mess fights they would have, Peyton pulling away when ever they got remotely close was another tradition they were establishing.

"Sure. I was going to take you out anyway. I'm beginning to think the only place you go to is that stinking bar!"

Peyton watched as Brooke pushed her food around her plate, obviously considering her next few words. They'd been in the café about an hour and Brooke had been uncharacteristically quiet. Peyton couldn't help but wonder if she'd crossed the invisible line when she'd attacked Brooke on the couch earlier. "Out with it, Davis. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I…well...Don't get mad but I've been thinking of you and..." Peyton felt a lump catch in her throat. She didn't know if she could listen to this. Every instinct was telling her to run. "I think you should go back to school. It's not too late. You're smart, you could catch up. Graduate this year. We could…you could go to college. I mean you can't work at that bar forever."

She let out a sigh of relief, as Brooke finished. Brooke wanted her to go to school. "School's not my thing. Besides I have to work in that bar to pay my bills."

"Details, Peyton. Mere details. Come on, I want to show you something." Brooke said, hopping from her seat and dragging Peyton to her feet. Peyton didn't have the heart to refuse Brooke Davies.

"Fine just let me pay."

"Already, taken care of, P Sawyer." Peyton watched as Brooke gave Karen a small nod.

"Bye girls!" The older women cooed as Brooke dragged Peyton out the door. Brooke was content to go on foot, so as not to ruin the surprise, and as they walked further from the town centre Peyton couldn't help but wonder where Brooke was taking her.

Brooke watched as Peyton wondered, down the corridors of Tree Hill High School. They'd been there litte unber an hour. Lucas, Naathan and Haley had come and together they'd shown Peyton the gym, library and Brooke's homeroom and they were now heading to the arts block. Brooke knew that would be the place that would convince Peyton. It had to be- she had been less than enthusiastic during Haley's library tour. The rest of them had left shortly afterwards, after Peyton had made some bitchy comment. Brooke knew she'd have to apologise for Peyton later.

"So... The art's block is pretty great. Although they'd probably have to see your work once in a while." Brooke said, trying to gauge Peyton's feelings.

"How would you know? You don't do art. Unless you have someone to show me around there aswell." Brook knew Peyton hadn't been impressed, when Lucas, Haley and Nathan had turned up to help Brooke. The good mood from the café had virtually disappeared and now she was wondering through the halls of Tree Hill High with bitchy Peyton. It hadn't been Brooke's intention to ambush Peyton with the idea but that was how Peyton had taken it. Brooke watched as Peyton began to mimic Haley's higher pitched voice. "And this...this is the library. We keep the books in here."

"Stop it. They just wanted to show you the school. Things I don't know about. There was no need to be so rude."

"There was no need to ambush me with this. I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Peyton.." Brooke sighed, defeated.

"Brooke don't give me those puppy dog eyes. It was nice though. to see your world. It's just not mine."

"It could be. You could have this. You deserve better than a crummy job in the bar. You're worth more than that. This could be your school." Brooke said, trying desperately to grab onto any chance of convincing Peyton.

"No it couldn't, but I love you for thinking about me. School and Peyton don't mix." Peyton gave Brooke a small hug, before swing an arm around Brooke's shoulders. "Come on B. Davis."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Peyton's choice of words, as the two walked out of the school together. She wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Bitchy Peyton was obviously subsiding. It hadn't been a declaration of love but an acknowledgment of their relationship. That was enough for Brooke. Peyton felt something back. Brooke wasn't alone in her feelings; she'd just have to wait until Peyton was ready.

"Do you think I'm reading too much into it?" It had been a week since Peyton's sort of "I love you" and true to form Peyton had pulled away. Brooke waited for Haley's answer.

"Yes. Maybe she was busy." Brooke groaned, that was not the response she was looking for.

"Are you serious? She tells me she loves me. Well kind of and then disappears. I am not over reacting." Since the day at school, Peyton had been busy working. Brooke had called but Peyton had just mumbled random excuses before hanging up. Brooke knew she was jumping the gun but four days was along time not to see someone. Especially Peyton.

"Brooke she didn't disappear. You're just being dramatic."

"Says the girl who, threw a hissy when she discovered her boyfriend watched porn!"

"Brooke!"

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled when she noticed that surrounding tables had over heard their conversation and Haley's face had come to resemble a beetroot. She leaned in towards Haley so no one could hear. "I'm just worried she's avoiding me. I really like her. Maybe I should have said it back."

"I notice you can say that quietly. Seriously Brooke, I think you just have to wait. She might just need some space."

"Yeah but what about if I've embarrassed her. She was in a bad mood I thought it was best to nothing instead of setting her off. She could be waiting for me. I need to tell her."

"No Brooke, you need to wait. She pulled away from you on the couch, remember. Just give Peyton a bit of time. Don't go rushing in with love declarations of your love."

"Yeah but what if she pulled away because I didn't kiss her. I embarrassed her twice. And now-"

"Brooke! Listen to me! I'm going to talk to Peyton about her water today. I'll try to do some undercover work for you if you promise to forget about this for the rest of the day. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah but what if-"

"Brooke!"

"Fine. I'll leave it but-"

"Brooke!"

"Okay! It's zipped!"

Peyton woke to the sound of knocking at her front door. She let out a huge groan. "I'm coming!" She threw on an old hoody and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep whole to see Haley James Scott. She'd been avoiding Brooke since the weekend. She was surprised it had taken this long for a house visit. Thankfully it wasn't Brooke on the doorstep. "What can I do for you, Ecowarrior?"

"I have your water results. I just wanted to drop them by. They came up clear and I just wanted to let you know. In case I had you worried."

"Terrified!" Peyton smirked as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She watched the frown of disapproval appear on Haley's face. "Want one?"

"No thanks. It's a bit early for me." Haley replied glancing at the clock. Peyton saw it was only 4 o'clock but just shrugged her shoulders and took another swig.

"So what does Brooke want? I'm assuming she sent you."

"She didn't."

"Then why didn't you mail me the test results. I'm sure I could have understood them. If there were any big words I could have just gone to the library. You know the place where they keep the books." Peyton mimicked Haley's tour of the library, watched as Haley began to fidget in her seat before taking a deep breath.

"Look Peyton. Brooke didn't send me. I came because she's worried, you haven't answered her calls. And I'm sorry about the school. Brooke just wants better for you. She cares." Peyton was taken aback by Haley's sudden burst of confidence. Hanging out with Brooke obviously had something to do with it. "She cares about you Peyton. She talks about you everyday. She'll kill me for saying this but she really likes you. And I think you like her. I never told Brooke but I know why you went for Rachel. Because she went for Brooke. So stop hiding and make a decision. Playing hot and cold. It's not fair on Brooke and it's not fair on you. Brooke deserves more."

Peyton watched as Haley made her way out of the apartment. She stood motionless for several minutes in a complete state of shock.


	7. Once When I Was Little

Peyton cleared away the last few glasses off the bar and shoved them into the washing machine. She'd endured a terrible shift, loads of drunks who seemed to think she was there solely to please them. Usually the horny drunks didn't bother her but she'd been unsettled by Haley's visit. Who was Haley to come around and lecture her?

_Brooke deserves more__._

Couldn't Haley see that was exactly what Peyton was trying to give Brooke? Brooke deserved more than Peyton could give. Over the last few days it had become obvious to Peyton they were heading down the more than friendship road. They spent all Brookes free time together. She had tried to keep it as casual as possible, as normal and unmemorable as possible, but Brooke was never content sitting around. She'd have to drag them somewhere. That's when the problem started: Peyton would start to enjoy herself. She would enjoy Brookes company, she would catch herself staring at Brooke, find herself entranced by her smile. She didn't want to need someone like that again.

"_Mama, your back." Peyton jumped into her Mothers arms. She hadn't seen her in over a month. She looked up her Moms eyes and then to Sarah who was wearing her "you haven't tied your room" face. Peyton shrugged it off. "Where were you?" _

"_It doesn't matter. I got you a present." Peyton's eyes widened as her Mom handed her a plastic bag with a colouring book inside._

"_Thanks. Look Sarah." Peyton said, turning to Sarah, who was still scowling at her Mom._

"_Peyt, why don't you go and start colouring in your room. Do a nice one for your Mom. Call us when you're done and maybe your Mom will read you a story."_

_Peyton ran back to the room, bursting with happiness. Her Mom was back. She got out her colouring pencils and began to colour. That's when the shouting started._

"_She's my daughter Sarah!"_

"_You can't just come waltzing back in here." Her aunt voice was quiet, although Peyton could still hear the anger in it._

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do. She's my daughter I want her with me."_

"_And where exactly would that be."_

"_I don't know yet but I'll get somewhere for us."_

"_Look Peyton needs stability. Do you know how upset she was?"_

"_I'm back now!"_

"_Now! Do you hear yourself? She's a child. She thought you'd left her."_

"_You could have told her I'd be back."_

"_How? You told me you had to go. That once you convinced him you'd come back for her. You never called and I take it you broke up."_

"_Look I'm sorry I left you with her for so long but I'm back and I want my daughter back."_

"_Are you clean?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard. I won't put her through that."_

"_Well it's okay. I'm fine." Peyton heard a large groan escape her Aunt Sarah's mouth._

"_Look Peyton will be finished any minute. So you can stay here tonight. We'll talk tomorrow while she's at school."_

"_School?"_

"_She started two weeks ago. The one on 5__th__." _

_Peyton chose that moment to re enter the room, she hated the fighting. She hated that Aunt Sarah would try to upset her Mom. She gave her a glare and sat into her mothers lap. She wasn't going to kick up now. She needed her Mom to stay, being happy was the way to do that. _

_Peyton burst through the school doosr. Her mother was waiting for her at the gates. She'd told her she'd pick her up and Peyton had been counting the minutes in school._

"_Moma!" Peyton ran into the woman's arms. _

"_Baby girl. How was school?"_

"_Okay, I guess... I got a note in my diary. Aunt Sarah has to sign it." _

"_What for?"_

"_I was colouring instead of doing my Maths." Peyton let out a sigh. _

"_Don't tell Sarah. I'll sign it, I'm your Mother not Sarah. It can be our little secret."_

"_Okay. I'll give it too you at home. Where are we going today?" Peyton knew Sarah worked on Wednesday evening. Usually she'd spend the evening with a babysitter but today it meant the whole day with her Mom, now that she was back. _

"_I was thinking we'd go shopping."_

_They'd been to every shop Peyton could think of. Peyton was now struggling with her bags. She'd never seen her Mom with so much money. She headed straight for her room and began to unpack her new toys. She hadn't really wanted most of them but once her Mom caught her looking t anything; she'd buy it straight away. _

"_Okay, baby girl. Now you know how I'm keeping your secret." Peyton looked up to her Mom, slightly confused but she nodded none the less. "Well I need you to keep Mama's money a secret."_

"_Why?"_

"_Peyton.." Peyton heard the annoyance in her tone. "Because I want it to be a surprise. I want to get Sarah a surprise. You don't want to spoil it."_

"_Okay then." She began to put her stuff away, relieved that her __mom's annoyance had quickly faded._

"_Thank you Mrs Smith. I'll see you at school tomorrow Jane." Peyton said waving goodbye to her friend. It had been two months since her mother had returned. They hadn't moved out of Sarah's yet. Apparently Sarah would be upset. Peyton didn't really care. All Sarah did was yell at her Mom when they thought Peyton was asleep._

_She was just about to walk through the front door when she heard the shouting once again. _

"_You cant' do this again. You promised me it wouldn't happen again."_

"_O__h please you didn't want me here. You wanted me out from day one. So now you've got your wish."_

_She heard a door slam. When she entered the room, she saw her Aunt Sarah hunched over the dinning table. Her Mom then marched out of the bathroom carrying her bags._

"_Mama, are we leaving?" Peyton watched as her Mom began to look threw the cupboard in the dining room. "I'll get my bags."_

"_Peyton." Peyton turned to face Sarah. "Your Mom has to go away."_

"_You're making her go away. I hate you." Peyton stormed into her room and began throwing her thing into her back pack. When she emerged from her room her Mom was at the door. "Mama wait."_

_Her Mom opened the door, giving her a smile before walking away from her. Peyton dashed to follow her. Ignoring the cries to stop from Sarah. By the time she got to the porch her Mom was getting into some car. Peyton hadn't noticed it when she'd arrived but she recognised the driver. It was the guy from the bar they had visited before her Mom had first left. Peyton went to chase the car. She would catch her Mom and the two of them would live together. Without anyone else to get in the way. No strange man, no Sarah. Just the two of them. She was suddenly stopped from behind. She struggled with all she could to free herself from Sarah's grip but Sarah wouldn't relinquish. _

"_Get off me. She's leaving. I need to go with her. Get off me!" Peyton yelled as the car sped away. "Mama. What about me?"_

_Her last few words were barely above a whisper. She shrugged off her Aunt Sarah and walked back inside._

Peyton sat, propped up at the bar, spinning a shot glass on the counter top. Her shift had ended several hours ago but she'd stayed on. At first a few men had tried their luck; she'd taken their drinks and then verbally stung them. Now she was alone detesting her own company, and trying to forget.

"Well well, if it isn't Sawyer." She turned to see Rick taking a seat next to her. He motioned to her shot glasses. "Need something stronger."

"I don't need anything or anyone." She sniped before rising to her feet and heading to his office.

**Guys I need a review. Come on I know somebody must be reading this. Just a little feedback!! **


	8. Breathe Me

Karen Roe closed the door to her office in Tric. Once she was sure it was locked she made her way to the bar and grabbed her cell phone. She thought back to the blonde who was lying fast asleep in her office. She'd only met her briefly but she had seemed a good kid. Polite, happy, carefree: the way any teenager should be. Now as Karen dialled the phone she knew that Peyton Sawyer was anything but.

"Hi, it's Karen. I'm sorry to ring so late. No Lucas is fine. It's your friend Peyton. She's at the club. She's not fit to drive. I'm going to take her home but she won't tell me where she lives…. No Brooke there's no need for you to come…. Fine….We'll wait here for you."

Karen hung up the phone and began to tidy away the few remaining glasses. She turned off the main lights before returning to her office. She pulled Peyton to her feat and guided her to the car. Placing her in the back seat she fixed the blondes hair. "Your lucky to have someone like Brooke in your life." Karen chuckled to herself before closing the door on what she thought was a sleeping Peyton.

Brooke was still in her pyjamas as she jumped out of her car. Karen stared at the girl approaching her. When she'd first met Brooke Davis she'd seen the stereotype: the prom queen, the cheerleader, the party girl. Now she knew Brooke the girl. She felt a sense of pride when she saw the look of concern in etched across Brookes face.

"Karen. I'm sorry about this. Thanks for calling me."

"It's okay Brooke, this isn't your fault. She's lucky I recognised her. Anyone else I would have called the police."

"Police?"

"She attacked some girl, who was pretty intent on pressing charges."

"Oh god!" Brooke groaned.

"No it's okay. No one called them. The girl was under age. Fake ID she'd be in trouble too so she backed off." Karen had been shocked when one of the bartenders had called her from her office. She walked out just in time to see Peyton being dragged off some girl that Karen recognised from the last basketball game she'd been to. Karen had been shocked when she'd seen Peyton. The girl was a mess; her eyes were wild and her body shaking. Karen had tried to find out what had happened but hadn't succeeded. Peyton had just collapsed onto a couch in Karen's office. "Where is she?"

"In the car, sleeping. Looks angelic." Karen said nodding to the car.

"She always does." Broke sighed, before the two got into the car.

Karen drove them to Peyton's in silence. She knew Brooke couldn't bring Peyton home in that state. Brooke's mother was hardly accommodating at the best of times. Brooke sat in the back seat, Peyton in her arms. Karen could see Peyton clinging to Brooke as the brunette stroked her hair. She had made the right decision for Peyton. Peyton needed someone to take care of her and as Karen watched Brooke with her in the back seat with her, she knew Brooke Davis was the girl to do it. Part of her worried for Brooke though and about whether Peyton would be a bad influence. When Karen had met Brooke she had worried for Lucas and Haley, no she felt that same fear for Brooke. Peyton was a child lost in the dark: Brooke would either save her from it or become engulfed in it herself.

Karen pulled up at the apartment block. She remembered when they had first been built. Lucas had been one years old and the estate agent had recommended this knew government project which was well within her price range. She had dragged Keith along and as soon as he'd seen them he stated that no nephew of his was going to live there. The apartments became a joke to them. Tree Hill Towers they had called them. When Lucas played up they would threaten to send him to the towers. "Brooke, if you need anything just call me. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Karen. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She will but I'm more concerned about you. I'll send Lucas over tomorrow to collect you. Be careful Brooke."

She watched as Brooke guided Peyton out of the car and towards the apartment.

Peyton opened her eyes the next morning, immediately feeling the consequences of the night before. She quickly became aware of the noise from her kitchen. She forced herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She was so not in the mood to find some guy. Then again she was dressed and usually that meant she'd come home alone. She entered the room silently. Brooke was fast asleep on her couch and in the kitchen Lucas was looking through her presses.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came to collect Brooke. My mom told me she was here and your door wasn't locked. I was going to make you both breakfast"

"Your Mom owns a café. Get her breakfast there. You're not staying here!" Peyton snapped wondering what Brooke was doing on her couch.

"Do you hear yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke drove to Tric in the middle of the night to collect you; she got you home and looked after you. I'm sick of you treating her like this."

"I never asked her to."

"You don't get it do you. You'll never have to ask Brooke. She's Brooke she'll just be there." Lucas said his voice full of venom. Peyton didn't really notice, she was oblivious to it all, she didn't even notice that Brooke was beginning to stir.

"Well I don't want her here." Peyton said.

"Brooke." Lucas gasped as Peyton felt her heart break in the moment she realised that the once sleeping Brooke had heard. She saw the hurt in Brookes face, the sadness in her eyes. She saw those very same broken eyes in the reflection everyday. And it broke her heart to know that she had done that to Brooke and she knew she couldn't take those words back.

"Lucas, can you take me home?" Peyton watched as Brooke left the room followed by Lucas, who gave her a glare as he left. Brooke hadn't even looked at her.

Peyton waited for Rick, outside the club, it wasn't even open. She wasn't working tonight but after what she'd said to Brooke she hadn't been able to sit still. There was only one thing that would calm her and Rick could give it to her. She got out of the car, as soon as she saw his pull up and watched as he smugly got out of the car. He knew what she was here for.

"Well, well. I didn't think you were working tonight."

"I'm not." They didn't exchange anymore words after that. She just followed him into the club. He led her into the office and sat behind his desk, grinning at her. Peyton couldn't take the silence anymore; he obviously wanted her to say it.

"Rick, I need some coke."

"I know. Come here." He said motioning her to come behind the desk. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm her so he could stroke her thigh. His touch repulsed her but she put it to the back of her mind as she watched his other hand reach into his draw and pull out what she needed. "I know what you need Peyton. I always do."

He removed his hands from her and prepared the lines. She watched already anticipating the sensation she would feel. When he was done she leaned forward, he held her head back as she snorted the first line. She looked at him with her greedy eyes, looking for his permission to finish it all. He gave her a nod and she leaned over again. "You deserve this Peyton."

_Brooke deserves more._

_Brooke just wants better for you. She cares. She cares about you Peyton._

_Your world. It's just not mine._

_It could be. You could have this. You deserve better than a crummy job in the bar. You're worth more than that._

_You'll never have to ask Brooke. She's Brooke she'll just be there._

_You want to know why! Because I care._

Brooke was woken by a scratching at her window. She was at home. Her parents had arrived home to add to the great day she was having. They obviously couldn't hear the noise outside. Then again why would they? They don't even notice me, she laughed to herself. She got out of her bed and made her way to her window. She jumped back when she saw Peyton clinging on to her window ledge for all she was worth. She quickly helped Peyton in.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed yourself…" She strayed off as she took in Peyton. Peyton's glazed eyes stared back at her. Typical, Brooke thought, she's drunk. "What are you doing here Peyton?"

"I'm-"

"Why don't I tell you? Your drunk so you thought you'd come mess with me. Then in the morning you can kick me out. Well I have news Peyton: This is my house and I'm not playing this game anymore. I can't keep doing this. I think you should go"

"I'm sorry about this morning Brooke."

"You think that's what this is about. Peyton this is about the last few weeks. Every time we get close, you push me away. But I've clung on Peyton. I've hung on for dear life but it hurts Peyton and I can't do it anymore. I won't." Brooke felt the tears fall from her eyes. She looked to the floor, as Peyton moved towards her. She knew one look from Peyton would break her resolve. Brooke felt the shivers as Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's cheek and forced Brooke to look at her. "Peyton, you need to go."

"I need you Brooke." Brooke didn't get a chance to reply, as Peyton leaned in and kissed her. She was soft and her mere taste caused Brooke to groan out in pleasure. Brooke was powerless as Peyton pushed her back so that she was pinned up against the wall. Brooke broke away struggling to breathe.

"I... Peyton..." She looked at Peyton who was smiling back at her. Then she kissed Peyton, but it wasn't soft like the previous kiss. It was powerful and passionate, full of urgency and fear. Brooke was terrified she was going to wake up from this dream. Peyton began to work her lips along Brookes jaw and slowly down her neck. Brooke gasped as Peyton bit into her shoulder. She leaned back against the wall, if Peyton hadn't been holding her in position she was pretty sure she would have fallen to her knee's right then.

Peyton made her way back up her neck, each kiss causing a shiver through Brooke's spine. When she was done, Brook rested her forehead against Peyton's they stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you sure? Because Peyton I don't think my heart could take it if you're lying."

"I think I'm in love you Brooke Davies, I've never been with anyone like this." Peyton didn't move as she spoke but took Brookes hands in hers entwining their fingers, and Brooke could feel Peyton's warm breath on her skin.

"Neither have I. But I don't think I can... We won't work..." Brooke whispered back. She watched as her words cut through Peyton. Her own heart broke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Peyton replied, finally pulling away from Brooke, so they were no longer touching. "I better go. I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Brooke watched as Peyton went to turn away from her. Brooke could feel her heart pounding, her mind racing as she watched the blonde turn her back.

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back.__ But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quite persistence of a dream._

"Peyton. I'm sorry too." It came out quieter than whisper which grew louder with each word, "I love you too. Stay here with me."


	9. Love Will Come Through

Brooke reached across the bed, her eyes still shut, her hands only finding cold sheets. She slowly opened her eyes, her heart sinking as she saw the empty bed. Peyton was gone. She cursed herself for falling for it yet again.

"Peyton?"

"Brooke, I'm still here." Brooke turned over to see Peyton, sitting in the frame of her window. She'd never seen Peyton look so beautiful. Her arms wrapped her long legs holding them to her chest as she gazed out the window.

"You scared me." Brooke felt the relief wash over her as she spoke. This was real.

"I scare myself." Brooke rose from her bed and made her way to Peyton. She took Peyton's head in her hands.

"There is nothing to be scared of. I'm here."

"I know. Sometimes I just wonder why. I'm afraid I'm just a phase for you."

"Peyton you are not some stupid phase. I'm not going to leave you." Brooke wasn't going to let Peyton end this before it even started. The alcohol that had obviously served in giving Peyton courage had worn off.

"But Brooke I'm going to fuck up. I always send people away. I'm... bad"

"You are not bad. You're my P Sawyer."

"I've done things Brooke, bad things."

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I don't care who you were or what you did. Did I just quote the backstreet boys?" Brooke said, trying to lighten the mood. "Honestly Peyton. Just let me in. And I promise I'll never leave you."

She released Peyton from her grasp, and watched as Peyton's attention returned to outside. Brooke followed her gaze and saw the neighbours piling their kids into their SUV.

"Do you think it's possible to wake up and just be happy from then on?"

Brooke didn't reply she just nodded; she ran to her closet and grabbed some clothes to put on. She went to the bathroom and got ready quicker than she ever had before. When she returned to the room Peyton was still sitting there.

"I think it's time, me and you go be happy. Today will be our fresh start!" Brooke had woken happy because of Peyton, now she was going to share it.

Brooke stretched out against the sand. She'd driven the two of them to the beach. It had pretty deserted. Peyton was lying next to her, her hand shielding her face from the sun. Brooke couldn't resist rolling over onto her side of the towel, so she was almost hovering above Peyton. Peyton had kept her distance physically today. But Brooke knew the fact she was here meant Peyton was serious about them and had meant what she'd said the night before. Now she was just in "shy Peyton" mode. Brooke began stroking her arm, tracing circles up and down her arm. Peyton had taken the leap the previous night, albeit under the influence, Brooke knew it was her turn now.

"Brooke, stop" Peyton groaned.

"Not until you look at me." Brooke smiled as Peyton turned to face her. Brooke crashed her lips onto Peyton's', and ran her hands through Peyton's blonde hair. Her other hand slid underneath Peyton's top and began to make its way up to Peyton's bra. Then she reached inside taking Peyton's breast in her hands.

"Brooke!" Peyton moaned. Brooke suddenly rolled away, removing herself completely. She stood up, trying to hide the huge grin on her face.

"Enough of that for now. Me and you are going for a swim." Brooke watched as Peyton attempted a pout. "Don't pout at me P Sawyer. If you want in my pants, you'll have to do something for me and I want you in that water."

"You want me in that water!" Peyton stood and lunged for Brooke. Brooke dodged her and ran for the water. Peyton in swift pursuit. Brooke arrived at the water, throwing off her clothes so she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She saw Peyton arriving, and dashed into the water. She thought Peyton would at least discard her shoes but Peyton just ran straight in. Brooke let out a small scream as Peyton tackled her into the water, before closing her mouth and eyes as she hit the water. She felt Peyton's grip on her loosen underwater. She wrestled her way to the surface.

"You are so dead!" Brooke began to splash Peyton, who was looking far to pleased with herself. "You can walk home because you're not getting in my car in those clothes."

They continued to fool around in the water, earning strange glances from the few passersby. Brooke didn't care. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been this happy. As she splashed around in the water she knew she'd never seen Peyton this happy. When she'd woken up that morning she had been so afraid Peyton would have run to the hills, but she hadn't she'd stayed. Brooke had seen how vulnerable she looked sitting on the window frame and when she'd asked about being happy Brooke had realised what she needed to do. She was going to make her Peyton smile. The girl before her was so carefree and as she laughed Brooke fell in love; this was a side to Peyton that Brooke never wanted to forget. Happy Peyton.

Peyton lay on her bed, struggling to get rid of the massive grin on her face. It had been there since she and Brooke had left the beach. No matter what Peyton thought of or tried she couldn't get rid of it. Brooke was in the shower; apparently the stench of salt water disgusted her. Peyton was pretty sure she had it worse, her clothes were still damp and soaking through her sheets but she didn't care. She felt as light as air. It wasn't the same freedom she felt when with Rick. It wasn't that momentary release that she got. It was better. Brooke was her new drug. When she'd woken that morning in Brooke's bed she'd been so afraid of Brooke waking up and regretting the night before. Then Brooke had woken up and with one smile erased Peyton's fears. Peyton woke from her thoughts as Brooke entered the room. She was wearing one of Peyton's skirts and a rolling stones t-shirt. She gave Peyton a quick smile before tossing her towel at her.

"Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome. I have to say happy looks good on you." Peyton felt her cheeks redden. Was she blushing? "Now go have a shower. You stink. And we are eating out because Brooke Davis doesn't do beer and cheerio's. Now scoot."

Peyton leapt of the bed avoiding Brookes attempt to smack her and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection. "Happiness" She whispered to herself. She knew today had been the best day of her life. Brooke was right: it was possible to just wake up one day and be happy.


	10. The Devil In Me

Brooke sat down at the table in the quad; she knew all eyes were on her. Lucas had been squinting at her from the second she'd arrived at school. She knew it was concern. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been in his car struggling to hold back the tears. Now all of a sudden she was in a great mood. She could see why Lucas would jump to the conclusion that this was just a classic example of Brooke putting on a brave face when someone had hurt her. In a way she was forgetting about what had gone on before. She didn't want to deal with how much Peyton's words had hurt her. She didn't need to because when Peyton had come to her nights ago. She had forgotten it all in the wake of the blonde's confession that she was in love. Knowing that Peyton loved her fixed whatever damage had been done. Sitting at the table Brooke wasn't sure if she would be able to communicate this feeling to its occupants. She could barely understand it herself.

"Brooke are you okay? Lucas told me about Peyton. I was going to call but I figured you'd want some time to deal." Brooke looked to Haley who had been brave enough to break the tension. At that question Nathan got up and left, giving Haley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Peyton and I sorted things out. "

"Brooke at the apartment-" Lucas started.

"I know what you heard Lucas. We talked and we're together now."

"Together?" Lucas and Haley said in unison.

"You're with a girl. You're with Peyton."

"Yes." Brooke replied. It was the first time she'd defined her relationship with Peyton to anyone.

"Okay." Lucas choked out.

"What Lucas means to say is. We are happy for you. And want what's best for you. We... I'm just concerned for you. Peyton can be a bit..." Brooke listened as Haley trailed off. She knew what Haley meant. But Haley hadn't seen Peyton in the light Brooke had.

"You just don't know her like I do. It's like you and Nathan, you saw him when no one else could. That's the only way I can explain it. I love her." Brooke said.

"Even if she treats you like crap." Lucas said finally finding his voice. "I've heard how she'll just shut you out for days. My Mom told me she attacked someone at the club and I was at the apartment."

"I know she doesn't come across great sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Lucas retorted.

"I can't expect you to understand. But Peyton's... she's... she has these walls you know. She keeps the world at arm's length and that's why you guys don't see it. It's like Nathan and me for that matter. " She turned to Haley. "Haley when you met Nathan he was an ass. But you got to know him and now he's a great guy. Peyton's the same. No one see's the other side to her because she's too busy pushing them away. I know it's there because I've seen it. Trust me you guys and eventually you'll see it too."

"I guess." Lucas said. Brooke saw Haley give him a quick kick underneath the table.

"Of course we will. You know Lucas and I love you. We'll be here if you need us."

"Yeah. I just don't want you to get hurt Brooke." Lucas spoke before getting up. "I'm going to go find Nathan. I can tell this is going to get girly. See you guys later."

"You think he's okay with this." Brooke turned to Haley once Lucas was out of earshot.

"It's a lot to take in. He's just worried about you. None of us want to see you get hurt." Haley gave Brookes hand a squeeze. "I'm really happy for you Brooke. I'm glad you've worked it out. I just don't want this to be a case of one step forward, two steps back."

Peyton stepped into the office. Brooke was at school so she'd decided that this was the perfect time for her to visit Rick. He looked up as she walked in, giving her a smug grin. She hated how he thought he knew her and had expected this visit.

"I was expecting you Sawyer." He said, leaning back into his seat.

"I quit." She looked at him, waiting to see what type of effect her words would have. He didn't even blink. "I just want to let you know I'll work my shifts this week. After that I'm done."

"So you're quitting your job..." he said glancing down at the draw of his desk and then proceeding to slide it open.

"I'm quitting that too. I don't need it." She said, crossing her arms as they began to tremble.

"Really, that's a shame. You should have told me. I bought you more." He took a bag from the desk from the table.

"I don't need it" She said through gritted teeth.

"I know. But listen to me. You should keep it, just in case of an emergency." As he spoke he got up from his chair and walked around to her. Placing the small bag in her hand. He then moved her hand to the bag and dropped the cocaine into it. "It's for you Peyton. There's no point wasting it."

She stood there motionless, the small bag causing huge weights to descend on her fragile frame. When she'd left her apartment that morning she'd been so sure. A clean slate was what she needed: it was the only way. She couldn't let Brooke find out about her drug use. Sure Brooke had claimed she wouldn't leave but Brooke didn't know her. Brooke didn't know the girl Peyton had been before Brooke had entered her life and Peyton wasn't going to let her find out. A clean slate would enable her to start a fresh with Brooke. She could forget and they could just be happy. Quitting Rick had seemed the first step. Now as she stood in his office she realised how naive she had been. She couldn't say no to it. A part of her wanted to. This part of her was screaming at her, begging her to throw the bag in his face and go home to Brooke. Brooke was enough for her. That's where the doubts came from. Of course Brooke was enough, the question was: was she enough for Brooke? There would come a day when Brooke wouldn't look like she did now. A day when, Brooke would leave her. That's what the cocaine was for. She had to have it, just in case.

"I'll be seeing you Sawyer." Rick whispered into her ear, as he walked past her and out of the office. His words bought her back to reality away from her ravaging thoughts. She had the cocaine, she could feel its weight and knew it would drag her down but she couldn't throw it away. And as she walked out of the office it was already too late.


	11. Everything's Magic

"Promise me, you won't be bitchy to Haley. Lucas is not exactly you're biggest fan and I don't want Haley joining him."

"You have my word. Scouts honour" Peyton said saluting Brooke. They were standing outside Nathan and Haley's apartment. Brooke had come home from school that day and told Peyton that they had been invited over, a group meal. All of Brookes friends, basically. Peyton knew most of them knew her as the drunken girl Lucas had been with at the bar.

"And whatever you do-"

"Don't mention the rock tour." Peyton finished. Brooke had given her a basic history of everyone in the group. It seemed they were a drama filled bunch. There was Haley and Nathan, married as juniors and still recovering from Haley leaving for a while to go on a rock tour. Then there was Lucas, Nathans half brother and Brooke's best-guy-friend. Apparently he had "issues" with their Dad, Dan who Peyton wasn't to mention. There was Mouth, Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the name, who was still in grief over his ex-girlfriend. Another who must not be named. The only person who had no drama was Tim.

"Good because Haley's been in you corner with me. These guys are my family. I can't have them all hating my girlfriend." Peyton smiled at Brooke's last word. It had started about two weeks ago. Brooke had come home one day and just began calling her girlfriend. Before she could reply Brooke covered her lips with her own. Her tongue entering Peyton's mouth and meeting with her own. Peyton let out a small moan before pulling away.

"We could just go back to mine. Skip all of this." She grinned, knowing full well there was no chance.

"Not a chance P Sawyer." Brooke said as she knocked on the door.

"Hi Brooke." Lucas opened the door. "Peyton."

"Luke." They entered the full room; she could see Nathan and Haley unpacking Chinese food. The rest of the guys were sitting around playing Playstation. "Hey guys!"

Peyton watched as Brooke entered the mix and took a seat on the couch. She watched as Brooke greeted everyone and the way everyone responded to her. She had been puzzled when Brooke had said that they were family. Now as she proudly watched Brooke mingle with them she understood. Family wasn't blood it was love. Brooke was Peyton's family.

"So Peyton, where do you go to school?" Peyton looked up at the guy she had come to know as Mouth. She now also understood the nickname.

"I don't." She said twiddling her noodles of the end of her chopstick. She swallowed the bitchy comment that had just popped into her brain. "I mean... I stopped going. Schools not for me. Not really sporty like all you big basketball nuts. I mean is there one of you not somehow involved in it."

"Junk and Fergie." Skills said, pointing to the two guys, who were still playing playstation while the rest of the group ate.

"I thought they played." Brooke said, a look of confusion creeping across her face.

"They play but whatever it is they playing it sure ain't basketball." Skills laughed. Peyton watched as the group erupted into laughter and the two guys turned to see what was going on. She didn't notice it but she was laughing too. She was part of this family.

Brooke watched as Peyton sat on the couch talking to Skills. She watched as Peyton burst out laughing. The joke was obviously about Nathan as he turned and gave Skills a small punch. Brooke was so entranced she didn't even notice Lucas sneak up behind her.

"I'm sorry." He stood next to her at the island counter. "She's great Brooke. I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive of her."

"It's okay Luke. I know you were just looking out for me. It's sweet."

"I always will." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Luke. It means a lot to know you like Peyton." She said as they pulled apart.

"Should I be jealous?" Brooke whirled around to see Peyton smirking at her. "It's okay Lucas I'm not going to attack you. I like you too."

Brooke watched as Lucas blushed. "I didn't know you were standing behind me."

"So was that like you're approval."

"Peyton-"

"What? He likes me now!"

"I guess it was. I'm happy for you two." Lucas said before walking back to the rest of the group.

"I think I forgot my Kleenex." Peyton laughed, wiping away fake tears.

"Shut up. Lucas's approval means a lot. He is practically my bother. Karen's like a mother to me."

"I know... I was only joking. I've had a good time tonight Brooke. " Peyton said. "I can't wait to meet you real family if its this much fun." Brooke was about to respond when they were interupted. She knew Peyton would have to meet them soon but she'd have to inform them she was gay first. She knew her Mother wouldn't like it.

"P Sawyer. Get your skinny ass back here. Me and you gonna show these knuckleheads how it done." Skills shouted, holding up the Playstation controller. Brooke watched as Peyton sat back down next to Skills and begins to play. The Peyton she saw in fleeting moments was beginning to come out to the world.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Mouth has a thing for you!" Brooke laughed as she and Peyton made their way up to the blonde's apartment. Brooke knew Peyton was never going to let this go as the blonde continued to make fun. "I mean I'm sitting there and I hear from skills that Mouth wants to mouth you!"

"Peyton that was a long time ago. Besides I have you." Brooke said pulling the Peyton towards her for a searing kiss.

"I hope you weren't thinking of Mouth." Peyton laughed as she opened the front door.

"A little!"

"That's cold. What about when I do this." Peyton said, as she began sucking on Brooke's neck. Brooke tilted her head back allowing Peyton greater access. Brooke couldn't help but moan out.

"Peyton." She said pulling the blondes head up, so they were facing each other once more. "It's you. I'm always thinking of you."

Before Peyton could speak Brooke covered her lips with her own with such force that Peyton stumbled back a bit. She pulled Brooke with her, leading them to the bedroom. The kiss becoming more passionate with every step the took. Brooke could feel her lips throbbing as Peyton pushed her onto the bed. Peyton broke away, giving Brooke a chance to breathe before climbing on top of Brooke so that she was straddling her. Then she began to kiss her again, first down her necks, then her shoulders, each kiss causing Brooke to moan out in pleasure.

"Peyton. I.." Brooke tried to speak as Peyton began to fiddle with the buttons of the shirt Brooke was wearing. "I've never..."

"It's okay Brooke." Brooke looked down at her and saw the look of understanding. She watched as Peyton leaned back just enough so she could pull her tank top over her head, leaving her in just a grey bra and skirt. Then she opened the rest of Brooke's shirt buttons and slowly slid the shirt off. "I love you."

Brooke gave her a slight nod. It was all Peyton needed, a nod of permission. She once again began kissing Brooke. Working her way down through the valley of her breasts and down her abdomen. Brooke could feel herself getting closer to the edge. She'd never been this close so soon but Peyton's lips and tongue were driving her wild. She reached her hands down and ran them through Peyton's curly blonde locks. In the process pushing her down to her own waistline. She flung her head back as felt Peyton delicately open her jeans and slip them down to her knees. Peyton began to kiss along Brooke's inner thigh, slowly working her way up.

"Peyton" Brooke whispered, as Peyton removed the last layer of clothing separating the two. Brooke tightened her grip on Peyton's hair as she felt her tongue inside her for the first time. "Peyton, I love you."

Peyton found herself wrapped around Brooke the next morning. She lay still for a moment taking in the girl next to her. Memories of the night before flooding back to her. Never before had she given so much and she honestly didn't care that she'd received nothing in return. The truth was, being with Brooke was more than enough and as she watched the brunette she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. Never before had she enjoyed keeping her knickers on. She quickly hoped out of bed and retrieved her sketch pad. She sat down on the floor next to Brooke and began to trace the sleeping girl, her girl.

_Misery is an old friend. And it tricks you sometimes into thinking that it's just always gonna be there and that you can't be happy. But you can, you can walk away from pain. And I think being in love's the best way to do it._

**I couldn't resist a bit of happiness for them. Just to clarify when Brooke say "I never", I mean that it's Brooke's first time with a girl. I hope it was okay, never really write scenes like that but I felt it had to go in there. Hope you enjoyed the happiness I mean we barely see any Breyton on the actual show now, well not enough for me. Hint hint Mr Schawn although I doubt your reading this. LOL! I've been using some quotes from the actual show. Not sure if they work but I like to link this to the show. Hopefully you guys approve.**


	12. I Have Found Mine

**Important: I have an authors note at the end. DON'T READ if you don't like spoilers**** about One Tree Hill. It contains a reference to a spoiler and I don't want to be responsible in ruining anyone's viewing of the actual show.**

Peyton walked into the café. She was surprised at the fact she was so nervous. Karen Roe was many things: mother to Lucas, high school sweetheart to the Dan Scott, owner of two successful businesses, but most importantly she was like a mother to Brooke. It was the last that had Peyton nervously fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. Brooke had somehow got Peyton a new job. Peyton had been pretty sure Karen wouldn't want to know. After all Karen had seen her in Tric, not so long ago, when she attacked a girl. They hadn't spoken since. Originally Brooke had suggested a job in Tric, based on Peyton's interest in music. Karen obviously had been concerned about Peyton's other interest: alcohol and had suggested the café.

"Hi Brooke. Peyton." The women called over to them as they entered café.

"Hi Karen. Haley here?"

"She just finished. I think her and Lucas are up on the roof."

"Mind if I head up."

"Go through the kitchen."

"Okay." Brooke turned to Peyton giving her a quick peck on the lips, before heading out to the back. "I'll see you later. Be good girlfriend."

Peyton watched as Brooke disappeared, she couldn't help but feel like she'd just been thrown into the deep end. Karen had always seemed nice but Peyton couldn't help but worry about when she would eventually let the older women down. She knew in doing that she'd probably let Brooke down.

"Well, Peyton. There's an apron in the back and a tray. You can start by clearing some tables. Don't look so nervous. I don't bite." Peyton gave her a small smile. She headed to the back kitchen and did what Karen had instructed. The day passed quickly; Brooke, Haley stuck around for most of her shift. It was a Sunday so it was only really busy for about two hours and then all went quiet. Despite this Peyton's feet were aching when she cleared away the last table. She had a new respect for Haley.

"Peyton you can get off now if you want. I'm pretty sure that's Brooke's car waiting for you out there."

"Thanks Karen. And... I just wanted to say thanks for giving me this job. It's really nice of you. Especially after... Tric." Peyton said. She knew they'd eventually have to talk about it. She figured it would be better to get it out of the way quickly. "I'm really sorry about that. It will never ever happen again."

"I know. All my bartenders will know your 17. You kids and your fake id's." Karen laughed. Peyton couldn't cringe at being caught.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising it's in the past." Karen said, Peyton was surprised when Karen reached for her hand and gave her hand a squeeze. "Fresh start Peyton."

It was at that moment the door behind them opened and voice that Peyton hadn't heard in what seemed in an eternity filled the room. She could never forget it though.

"Sorry to interrupt, you still open. I just want a coffee." He said the smug tone present.

"Sure. Last pot. " Peyton watched as Karen got out the mug before turning to see rick standing before her. He walked right past her, giving her a wink. She shuddered. She still had the cocaine he'd given her. It was hidden in her kitchen, with the cleaning stuff.

"I hear this is the place in town." He said as Karen handed him the cup. Peyton held her breath waiting for him to out her. She knew he wasn't here by chance just by the way he would glance back at her. His next words only confirmed her suspicions. "I'll definitely be back. Keep the change."

Peyton watched as he threw 20$ onto the counter and walked out. She stood fixed to the spot. Karen's words of a fresh start echoing in her mind.

Peyton quickly chucked the bag back into the kitchen press as she heard the front door open. She stood up to see Brooke come in. She quickly looked at the clock to see Brooke had been finished school for about an hour and then cursed herself for getting caught. Since Ricks appearance the previous night she hadn't been able to go an hour with out checking her stash.

"Hey girlfriend!" Brooke said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" She dusted herself down.

"You okay?"

"I'm good."

"You sure. Last night you seemed a bit…distant."

"I was tired. We can't all be running round like energizer bunnies on crack." Peyton almost kicked herself for her choice of words.

"If you say so."

"I say so. Now what's with the uniform?" Peyton said tugging at the end of what she assumed was Brookes cheerleading uniform. "You know some people dream about having a girl with one of these."

"Do you?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow suggestively; unaware that such a simple action drove Peyton nuts. Peyton watched as Brooke turned and walked to the bedroom

"Depends on the girl!" Peyton said as she entered the room to find Brooke on her bed, legs crossed. She lay next to Brooke on the bed and pulled her in for a kiss. "You'll do." Peyton laughed before they kissed again, this time Brooke pulled away.

"I'm glad I meet your standards but you'll have to find some other girl to have your way with. I'm wearing the uniform cause it's game night. First home game of the season."

"And you were so excited you put your uniform on now." Peyton mocked.

"No it's a new rule, players and cheerleaders have to be suited and booted for the whole day."

"So the guys have been in kit all day. Maybe I should have gone back to school." Peyton watched as Brooke stuck out her tongue.

"They've been in suits actually. Makes them seem like the all stars we're hoping for. So to the reason for my visit-"

"You mean it wasn't to fulfil my cheerleader fantasy!" For that Peyton was smacked with a pillow.

"No! I wanted to invite you to the game. Haley needs someone to sit with."

"So why didn't Haley ask me?"

"Peyton stop being difficult. Will you go?"

"I don't know. It's only Haley who wants' me to go. I'll decide later." Peyton shrugged, before getting off the bed. She only got to the door.

"Fine you win." She turned back to Brooke. "I would like you to go for me. Will you come?"

"For Brooke I would do anything." Peyton smiled.

**Hi to everyone reading. Be patient with me I'm building up to a bit of action. This is my first fanfic and I don't want to jump into drama. I think it's important we see interaction between Peyton and Brooke. They really do make each other happy but things will get in the way and I'm just enjoying writing happy interaction. ****Anyway thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter I wrote before the news broke that Hilarie Burton won't be returning for season 7. (She plays Peyton for those of you who don't know). Although, it is yet to be confirmed by the show. Not to be a drama queen but it has affected my writing to know that Peyton Sawyer won't be returning. She's my favourite character and future stories I have begun planning often revolve around her. My updates on this story might take a little while longer as my writing has slowed.**


	13. Sugar We're Going Down

Brooke took one last look at the gym. She could help feel a surge of pride as she saw Peyton and Haley enter the gym. Haley was talking but Brooke could tell she didn't have the blondes' attention. Peyton had one earphone in from an iPod and was looking around the gym in awe of the atmosphere. Brooke had to admit the place was packed. This was the season that the Ravens were expected to finally win State so the whole town was being caught up in the wave of hysteria sweeping the High School. Brooke wanted Peyton to be a part of it, to see it. Most of all she wanted Peyton to feel part of this world, Brooke's world.

"Girls!" Brooke entered the locker room. It was empty and a panic gripped her. Where was her squad? A few minutes later they made the entrance laughing and joking. "Where have you been?"

"Relax Brooke we just went to get some drinks. Rachel said-"

"Rachel! Whose captain? Not Rachel. I'm captain. This is my last year and I want this to be our best. So from now on follow my orders!" Brooke snapped. She knew she was over reacting but she wasn't going to let anyone interfere with her squad. She had been forced to accept Rachel into the squad by pressure from the rest of the squad and the fact no one else was good enough. She had searched the whole school for a decent applicant and had even begged Haley. Haley's two left feet had been her last hope and when Haley almost broke her leg attempting a spin Brooke had had to bit the bullet and grudgingly welcome Rachel into her squad.

"Hey guys, what going on?" Brooke looked to the door to see Rachel make her way in. "Sorry just got talking to Lucas. He is so sexy, you know?"

"Girls go stretch. I want to talk with Rachel." Brooke instructed. The girls left quietly.

"So this is kinky!" Rachel smiled at her. Brooke resisted the urge to smack that smile off her face. "Keeping me back. Nice to see you're moving up in the world."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you were screwing that bitch-." Brooke slapped her before she could speak another word.

"Don't you ever talk about Peyton!"

"Peyton nice name for such a dirty dog!"

"Don't push me bitch!" Brooke said facing Rachel so they were once again only inches apart, staring each other down.

"I wouldn't dare Captain" Rachel said turning her back on a furious Brooke. "Call me, when your taste improves!"

Brooke watched the red head leave before slamming one of the lockers shut as she followed Rachel out the door and into the gym. The girls were already in a circle warming up. Brooke took over from Bevin to lead the stretches. She wasn't going to let Rachel ruin her night. She gave Peyton a quick smile when they finished and ignored the snort from Rachel's direction.

The lights dimmed and the squad got into their position just off court. Brooke stood at the front waiting for the music, as the crowd grew silent. AS the music started the girls marched to the centre circle and launched themselves into the routine. Brooke had been working on this routine since the end of last season. She was determined that this would be successful year for the squad. The routine was midway when Brooke saw Rachel make her way to the front as if it was planned; in the process she completely blocked Brooke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke hissed, as the entire squad turned to the side.

"Entertaining!" Rachel responded in a tine, that made Brookes blood boil.

"Well stop!"

"I'm just getting started!" Rachel quipped before launching into an impressive solo routine.

"Cool it!" Brooke snapped as Rachel returned to her side so she was once again blocking her off. "This isn't the poll dancing you do on weekends!"

A few seconds later the routine ended, Rachel and Brooke at the front, receiving the applause. The crowds' attention then turned to the direction of the screen, where the players would come from. Brooke grabbed Rachel's shoulder spinning her around to face her. She wasn't going to let her get away with undermining her like that. And on opening night..

"What is your problem?"

"I'd say you're the one with a problem. You dance like a cripple." Brooke clenched her fist and briefly turned to see the basketball team bursting through the screen. "Nice splits though. You must get a lot of practise spreading your legs!"

"I also have a lot of practise making a fist. Want to see?"

"Brooke, you don't scare me. It's not as if I'm a cookie or a donut?"

"You just brought yourself a nose job!" Brooke shouted before slapping Rachel across the face. She watched her recoil but before Brooke could walk away, Rachel's fist was heading straight for her. The collision knocked her back to the ground, and for a few moments she lost consciousness of where she was as everything went a bit blurry. Brooke closed her eyes, trying to regain her focus and awareness of where she was. She could see a brawl in front of her, which people were trying to break up. She got to her feet, clutching her throbbing face. There in front of her was Rachel pinned to the ground, fighting to get to her feet. On top of her was Peyton. Brooke watched as Peyton's fist went crashing down to Rachel's jaw. The blonde swung her fist back, ready for another swipe as someone failed in trying to pull her off.

"Peyton!" Brooke had expected her cry to be louder like a roar but as it left her mouth it was like a child's final plea.

Peyton had been sat listening to Haley babble on about the girls on the squad, when the routine had started. Peyton had to admit it was fairly impressive. She watched as the marched to the centre of the court forming a triangle. Brooke was the pinnacle. The movements of the squad seemed to revolve around her. Peyton laughed at the focused face Brooke was wearing. She knew this was important to Brooke. She had been talking about it for the last few days and Peyton was pleased that Brooke had invited her. Haley had confirmed it – Brooke Davis lives for this day, had been her words. Midway the routine, Peyton noticed a change in Brooke's demeanour. It was caused by Rachel, the red head Peyton had met at the mall. Brooke was constantly moaning at her. Rachel moved in front of Brooke taking her place at the front and practically blocking Brooke from view. Peyton could see Brooke's face, she was fuming. Peyton wanted to smack the girl for doing this to Brooke. The routine continued and Rachel began a solo routine which Brooke obviously hadn't authorised.

"This going to end badly." Haley murmured.

Peyton didn't respond, she was more focused on the routine as it finished. Most of the crowds' attention then turned to the impending entrance to the team. Peyton continued to watch Brooke as she confronted Rachel; she stood to get a better a view. Brooke spun the girl around so they were staring each other square in the face. Peyton didn't even notice that she herself had stood and was moving towards them. She'd just stepped off the bleachers when she saw Brooke slap Rachel. When she saw the red head recoil, she increased her pace. She didn't know what she doing. She just knew she had to get to Brooke. She broke into a run as she saw Rachel fist crash into Brooke's jaw. That's when Peyton lost her purpose she was no longer heading for Brooke. Instinct took over. All the noise faded into the blurred back ground. She could only see Rachel. No one was going to hurt Brooke like that. She'd never felt such rage. She couldn't handle it, the pressure building within her. It was unbearable. She had to stop it. She grabbed the girl, spinning her around and landing a punch of her own on the girls left cheek. She watched as Rachel stumbled back, before pushing her to the ground. Rachel tried to push her off but Peyton just grabbed her wrists, pining Rachel to the ground as she set herself on top of her. She pulled back her arm ready to hit her once again.

"Peyton!" She heard the cry com from behind her. It was unmistakable. Brooke. Her Brooke begging her to stop with one cry. Peyton froze. She looked down to Rachel and around to the people around her. She hadn't even noticed Brooke trying to pull her off. She looked back at Brooke. Her face was red, and her eyes were haunting, as she reached for Peyton who slowly accepted her hand. Brooke led Peyton out of the gym. Peyton could feel all the eyes were on them as they left. When they got outside the cold air Peyton felt Brookes grip loosen.

"Would you have stopped?" Peyton stared back at her. She hadn't expected that question. She'd expected yelling and anger. Brooke wasn't angry, it was as if she was the one Peyton had hurt. In a way Peyton realised she had hurt her.

"I did stop."

"No I pulled you off."

"And I stopped."

"Please Peyton just answer the question."

"No" She whispered.

"I don't understand how you could do that. Peyton...what were you doing?" Peyton saw the confusion. She felt it as well. She didn't know what she was thinking moments before.

"She hit you" That had been the last moment Peyton could truly remember.

"I slapped her Peyton." Brooke said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I know but she hit you Brooke. Do you expect me to watch that?"

"I don't expect you to attack her."

"I'm sorry but I can't watch people hurt you Brooke. I won't watch and just let it happen. When the world pushes you I'm going to push it back. I love you."

"Peyton...I don't know..."

**Some of the dialogue is straight from midnight madness episode, as some may have noticed. Hope it was okay. Let me know what you think. ****Reviews are always REVIEW PLEASE!! Peyton's behaviour isn't just her being crazy. There is a reason which will be revealed.... DUH DUH DUH**


	14. All Downhill From Here

_We must all suffer from one of two pains: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. The difference is discipline weighs ounces while regret weighs tons._

Peyton broke eye contact with Brooke. She knew what the girl was thinking; she could see the look of disappointment. She knew it all to well. So he walked away. Brooke didn't try and stop her. She stole a final glance at the scene behind her as she got into her car…Two older men were trying to talk to Brooke, who was being hugged by Haley. Both Lucas and Nathan were trying their best to explain. She saw them glance towards her and started the ignition of her car.

She hit the gas, as soon as her car left the car park. She stopped at the gas station and bought herself the biggest crate of beer they sold. She didn't have any in her apartment. Brooke had been opposed to her diet of beer and cheerio's. It startled Peyton that something as trivial as buying beer could lead her to think of Brooke. Then the realization hit. Everything made her think of Brooke. But Brooke was no longer the smiling girl with dreams and full of self confidence. Brooke was now that broken looking girl who had looked straight into her eyes during a moment of madness. It had been enough to call Peyton to her senses, back to reality. Once there Peyton had taken in the eyes looking at her, eyes of someone whose heart was breaking. Peyton knew she was responsible; she had broken the girl she loved. There was no way she could take it back.

She slumped into her couch, not even bothering to turn on the lights; it didn't matter, and began consuming her beer.

She had drunk 3 bottles but the image of Brooke was still haunting her. She got to her feet and headed for the kitchen. She hadn't touched the stuff since Brooke had been around. When she had Brooke that's when her cravings for cocaine subsided, she couldn't help but be the clichéd girl. She chuckled to herself if only Brooke could see her now. In a way it was Brookes fault, Peyton thought to herself as she prepared the lines. She had told Brooke she was going to fuck up but Brooke had convinced her that she cared. Then where was she now. Peyton had had fucked up and where was Brooke. "I don't know..". Peyton didn't know what that meant and she was pretty sure Brooke had slapped Rachel so she wasn't completley innocent. What was the difference? The difference is that you pinned her to the ground and were about to punch the crap out of her, Peyton thought to herself. She greedily sorted the first line of cocaine. She felt the rush, it was better than she remembered. It wasn't as good as Brooke, she didn't find herself grinning ear to ear, but she found herself floating. Floating, forgetting what she'd done.

Brooke slammed the door of the car shut, she saw the look Haley gave her but ignored it. They had been looking for Peyton for about two hours. Brooke had watched Peyton leave the school gym in a daze. It had taken Haley to get her to focus. She wasn't really sure what she doing. She wanted to find Peyton, wanted to know what the hell had just happened in the gym. After that she wasn't so sure. For the last few weeks everything had been perfect. Peyton had been perfect. Now Brooke was beginning to doubt it was real. She knew it had happened but she knew in all that time Peyton had kept a part of herself hidden. Brooke understood why. It was a scary part. Peyton's eyes had been wild when she looked at her in the gym, Brooke barely recognized her. That's when it had occurred to Brooke she barely knew Peyton. Peyton never let her.

Brooke had got Haley to bring her to the apartment. She didn't think she could drive in the state she was in. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say but she knew she had to see her. She wanted to know why? She couldn't understand how Peyton could lose her cool like that.

"Brooke where do you want to look next?" Haley asked, they had been to her apartment, local bars, Tric. Nobody had seen her. Lucas and Nathan had gone out looking once there basketball match had finished and had no luck. Brooke racked her brain trying to think of somewhere where Peyton would grow.

"I don't know. Everywhere is closed. I just don't know… and she's been drinking." Brooke said defeated.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Haley, there were about ten empty bottles of beer in her apartment and her car was gone. I think that qualifies as stupid."

"Well is there anywhere else that she usually goes."

"Not that I can think of. Could we just drive around a bit more?"

"Sure." They drove down the River Road just in case she'd broke n down but there was no luck and eventually Brooke let Haley drive her home. They were driving past the beach when Brooke spotted Peyton's car haphazardly parked in the sand. Both girls jumped out of the car and began calling her name when they saw the car was empty.

"Peyton!"

"Peyton!" They split up searching along the front. It was Haley who found her lying unconscious surrounded by more empty beer bottles.

"Brooke!" Brooke followed the sound of Haley's voice. In the darkness she could barely see anything. "I found her."

Brooke looked as she saw the two figures coming towards her. Peyton's lifeless body being held up by Haley. She immediately helped Haley and together they got Peyton into her car.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"She was surrounded by beer bottles. I think she'll be fine once she sleeps it off. She can stay with me and Nathan tonight"

"No I'll drive home in her car. You take mine."

"Brooke. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just…"

"You don't know what to do." Haley finished.

"I love her Haley; I just don't know what that means anymore. You saw her. You saw what she did. It's not the girl I know but…Oh god...I just don't know."

"Brooke it's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't love someone who can do something like that."

"Brooke. Remember when you told me there was another side to Peyton. Well I've seen it. Don't stop believing in her. I know you love her don't let this ruin it."

"I do love her Haley but I just don't know what to do with her. I mean I'm only 17 and there's so much going on inside her head…"

"Why don't I come with you? We can leave your car here."

"Are you sure?"

"Brooke. I told you I'd be here if you needed me."

The two girls got into the car and drove to Brooke's house. Strangely the lights were on. Brooke knew it could only mean one thing. Her parents were waiting. She saw Haley look at the house apprehensively. They'd rung Nathan on the way home and told him and Nathan they could stop looking. He and Lucas had then headed back to the apartment. Brooke knew there was no way 5 people could stay in that 1 bedroom apartment. She gave Haley a knowing look before getting out of the car and pulling Peyton to her feet. Haley helped as the three of them made their way to Brooke's porch. Brooke was reaching for the light when the door swung open.

"What do we have here?" Victoria Davis said. She was still in a stunning dress and holding a win glass. Brooke knew that meant she hadn't been home long. "And what is that horrible smell?" She glanced at Peyton who was being to stir but was still being supported by Brooke and Haley. "Oh"

That was all she said before turning on her heels and walking back towards the living room. Haley gave Brooke a quick shrug of the shoulders as they made their way upstairs. Brooke dropped Peyton onto her bed and watched as Peyton curled up under the covers.

"You're a good person Tigger" Haley said, coming from behind and wrapping her arms around Brooke's shoulders.

"Touching!" Brooke turned, and was startled to see her mother standing in the doorway. "What is that doing in my bed?"

"Mother!"

"Don't Brooke. It looks like it came straight from the trash. I don't want it stinking up my house."

"First of all she's my friend and it's my bed-"

"In my house!"

"Dads' house." Brooke snapped back.

"Brooke. I want it gone by tomorrow morning." She marched out of the room after that. Brooke stood there in shock. Her mother wasn't usually so rude in front of non family members. Brooke didn't really know what to say to Haley.

"Don't worry my Mom didn't like Nathan either, when they first met." Haley laughed. Brooke forced a smile back and then turned her head back to the sleeping blonde.


	15. Hanging On For Hope

Brooke watched Peyton sleep as she had done so many times before. Her blonde curls were a mess but they still resembled a halo around her head and her eyes were darker somehow but it was the way her lips curled up into the smallest smile that got Brooke. It still unnerved her that Peyton could look so innocent while she slept. Brooke often wondered what she dreamt of. It had to something good. Peyton never looked disturbed or frightened. She had never once had a nightmare in the time Brooke had known her. Brooke quickly removed her hands from around Peyton as she noticed the blonde's eyelids begin to flutter.

"Brooke?"

"I'm here." She watched as Peyton took in her surroundings.

"I'm sorry. Last night…I…I'm sorry Brooke"

"So am I Peyton." Brooke got out of the bed and leaned on her dresser. "There are clothes on the end of the bed. You can borrow them. I have school and I have to get my car. Haley's waiting for me downstairs."

"Brooke-"

"Peyton I can't do this right now. Haley's waiting." The night before she had decided she needed to pull back. Peyton's influence over her was staggering. Brooke had never loved anyone like she did Peyton but at the same time no one could hurt her like Peyton could. She made her way to the door.

"Brooke, please. I need to talk to you."

"Peyton we could have talked last night but you went and got wasted."

"Can we talk now? I'll tell Haley to go." Brooke watched as she got out of the bed and met her at the door. Their eyes met.

"Fine but we have to go to yours. My Mom will be up soon." Brooke said breaking eye contact and walking straight out the door. She heard Peyton following behind. At least she'd gotten Peyton out of the house and away from her a mother.

They drove to Peyton's apartment, without any words. Peyton had eventually turned on the radio to get rid of the silence. When they got to the apartment Brooke watched as Peyton surveyed the damage she had done the night before. The kitchen was a mess.

"Sorry about the mess. I-"

"It's fine I saw it last night when I came looking for you to talk." Brooke said, sounding a lot harsher than she'd intended. Then again she had every right, she thought to herself. Peyton had attacked a girl on her squad, ran off and got completely thrashed.

"Sorry I guess I went out."

"Yeah. I found you and brought you home. There's a similar mess to this on the beach."

"The beach?"

"That's where Haley and I found you. Then we brought you home."

"Sorry. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"I know." Brooke watched as Peyton looked up at her in confusion. "Peyton I love you but I'm not sure what we are doing. I was mad about the fight and you just walked off. I was confused and then I tried to follow you. I couldn't find you so we started looking and I realized I didn't know where you'd go. I realized I don't know you….You won't let me know you."

"Brooke-"

"No. I want you to listen. I never know what is going on inside your head. I never know." Brooke said without realizing how loud she was shouting.

"You want to know what I'm thinking."

"Yeah I do. I mean you attacked someone-"

"So did you. If I remember, you slapped her first."

"That's completely different!"

"How?"

"I know Rachel."

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference. We wind each other up. We fight and eventually it had to come out. Plus she started it and I had a reason to slap her."

"So did I. She hit you Brooke!" Peyton shouted back.

"That was no reason to go and attack her. Do you know how scared I was?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to…forget it. I can see where this is going." Peyton said before slumping on the couch.

"Great. We finally get close and you once again walk away. Great Peyton. Just great."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to finish that sentence for once…" Brooke sighed.

"Fine I was protecting you and I told you that Brooke. I told you I couldn't watch someone hurt you. I told you I loved you and then you said I don't know. I was talking Brooke it's you who has the problem."

"Peyton I was confused. I went looking for you but you'd gone and got wasted."

"Like you don't drink." Peyton said moving from the couch just as Brooke sat down. Brooke watched her pull out a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"I'm no saint but I don't drink it like its water."

"So!"

"So. You barley remember what happened last night after you left." Brooke shouted

"Maybe I don't want to remember!" Peyton said. "And from what I do remember you didn't stop me leaving."

"Fine but I went looking for you. I just needed to get my head round what happened. I'm sorry about what I said but you scared me. I didn't think you'd stop. Then you run off and I realize I have no clue about what you're going to do. I didn't know where you'd be." Brooke said her voice shaking as she spoke. "I gave up. Then I saw your car. Luck I guess. I didn't know what to do. I don't always have all the answers. You and Rachel. It hurt, you scared me. It hurt so much. But finding you on that beach Peyton, that was so much worse. "

"Brooke I'm sorry." Brooke watched as Peyton put down her drink and came across to her. She took Brookes head in her hands and rested her forehead against hers. It was then Brooke realized she was crying.

"I know Peyton. You keep saying it but it doesn't change anything. It doesn't fix it. It doesn't change the fact that when something goes wrong you drown yourself in alcohol instead of talking to me" Brooke whispered.

"But I love you."

"Peyton-"

"Brooke you said you want to know what goes on inside my head. It's you. All day, every day. It's you Brooke." Brooke watched as Peyton got up and walked to the bedroom. She didn't move, she was still struggling to comprehend what Peyton had said. Peyton returned quickly, Brooke could see the tears in her eyes. She was carrying a large cardboard box. She left it on the coffee table. Brooke could see it contained notepads, and couldn't hide her confusion. "Just wait I'll be back in a second. Please wait Brooke."

Brooke watched as Peyton headed out the front door. She looked back to the box and took out the notepad on top. She glanced at the door and then quickly stood and opened the book. It contained sketches. She put it back and checked the other books. They were all the same: all filled with sketches. Brooke sat back down and waited for Peyton. She didn't have to wait long. Peyton was back carrying another sketch book.

"I had to get this one out of the car."

"Okay. I don't get-"

"These are my sketches, there all here. From when…" Peyton stopped. "I don't talk. I never have. I guess I've never had anyone to talk to. I draw. This is it Brooke. This is what's going on inside my head."

**I felt they had issues to get out. I hope it's realistic if you get what I mean. I think there's only so much bending Brooke can do in their relationship without saying anything. Will update soon. Bye! **

**PS. Just want to say thank you to all those reading and reviewing. I don't think you can ever really understand the feeling you get: knowing that other people read what you write and enjoy it. It's overwhelming. I now understand that whole "Your art matters" stuff with Leyton, it really is inspiring. God my friends are right I do come out with some cheesy lines.**


	16. Pictures of You

Brooke flicked through the first book. There were lots of sketches. Brooke could tell they were done at a young age due to Peyton's signature in the corner and Peyton was talented, the drawing was far superior to the writing. Most of the sketches in this book, where of all the normal things kids draw. Swings, animals, friends and family. It was the sketches of family that caught Brookes attention. There were just two people Peyton and her Mom.

"You and your Mom." Brooke said showing Peyton the drawing of the two. Peyton just nodded. "What about your Dad?

"Never knew him" Peyton shrugged. Brooke didn't really know what to say to that. Peyton seemed so indifferent about it. Lucas was the only person she knew who had that kind of story. But with him, you could tell he hated Dan because of Dan's abandonment. Lucas wanted his father to love him. Peyton seemed indifferent to the idea of her father. Brooke flicked through the rest of the sketches before going onto the next book. Peyton had begun taking them all out and putting them into some order.

The next book Peyton handed her showed a huge leap in Peyton's drawing ability and also in the tone. These drawings were dark. Some of them still depicted happy events but there was always a twist. One showed a loving mother buying her daughter ice cream from an ice cream. The little girl looked so happy. Brooke almost didn't notice but at the back of the queue for the ice cream van was a girl with no one. It was Peyton. The hair gave it away as did the haunting face. Brooke quickly flicked onto the next one but it was more of the same. Seemingly happy scenes, but if you looked closely you could always find that lost looking girl somewhere, always alone. At the end of that book came the definitive drawing in Brooke's opinion. A set of traffic lights, all red with the caption "People Always Leave". Brooke wondered what could make Peyton draw something like that. She hoped that maybe it was a feeling that had faded.

The next few books confirmed it was more than a feeling. It seemed to be Peyton's mantra. Nearly every drawing seemed to embody it. Over the books the structure of Peyton's work had changed, there were no longer large individual pictures. Pages were made up of panels. One particular drawing caught both their attention There were 5 panels on this page. The first was of a girl and women holding hands walking down the street. The women had a speech bubble. "It's just me and you, baby girl." The caption underneath read: Lies. The second panel was of the same girl running to a car. The third was of the driving away and the girl still chasing. The fourth was of the girl, walking back in the direction she had came from. You could see the car in the distance. It like the first had a caption "Now it's just me." The final panel was the traffic lights with "People Always Leave" underneath it.

"She left." Brooke looked up. Peyton hadn't spoken in a while. "My mom, she left me with my aunt Sarah. Haven't seen her since."

"Peyton. I'm sorry-"

"I think you should look at this one now. It's recent." Peyton said, handing her the book she been holding. Brooke took it. She wanted to talk about the other drawings unlike Peyton who wanted her to move on to the next set.

She opened the book. There were sketches of bars. One showed a group of guys getting drunk. The caption: Losers. The next picture showed the same guys with a girl in the middle. The caption read: who's the loser now? Brooke flicked through the rest of the drawing until she came to one she recognized. It was the first time they had meant. There was a speech bubble that read: Call Samaritans. Brooke laughed at the thought of that day. Haley had dragged her with her on some stupid mission of hers. Peyton had been so rude. The next drawing was of Peyton staring through a window, watching Brooke knock on the door. The caption read: No Matter How Hard I Push, She Just Keeps Pulling. Brooke looked up to see a sheepish looking Peyton fiddling with a bracelet she wore. She flicked through the next few until she came to one that was different to all the others. In the other drawing Peyton often drew the charters in cartoon form, but this was a drawing of life. It was Brooke sleeping. There was no caption no dark twist. Just Brooke lying on the bed, her right leg stuck out from the sheet she had been covered with.

"When did you do this?" Brooke asked. She couldn't remember a time when Peyton ever woke up before her.

"The night we had diner at Haley's with all your friends."

"The night we…" Brooke said tilting her head towards Peyton's bedroom.

"Uhum." Peyton nodded. Brooke was pretty sure she had woken up before Peyton the next morning. In fact she distinctly remembered waking up to find Peyton wrapped around her and fast asleep.

"You feel asleep. I got up and did it. Then I went to sleep."

"Must of taken you a while." Brooke said reexamining the drawing. There was such detail. Brooke could even recognize the clothes she had been wearing on the floor next to bed.

"Most of the night. I just wanted to remember it." Brooke nodded before flicking through the next few drawings, they were all of Brooke. They were all detailed sketches of Brooke at the beech, Brooke eating her breakfast, doing her homework. Peyton had recorded everything in her drawings. Finally she reached a drawing which was in Peyton's traditional style. Two panels each with a caption. The first was a copy of the first life drawing Brooke had seen of herself lying in bed. The caption read: She's everything. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the idea of Peyton feeling like this. Peyton had told her many times she loved her. But words are words and Brooke had always looked for proof. Her Mother even sometimes said she loved her. Brooke needed to be shown to know it was real. These drawing were finally showing her. Like other drawings there was a twist. The second panel once again showed a sleeping Brooke but this time you could see Peyton lying behind her. Peyton was lying on her side, propping herself up with elbow and watching Brooke sleep. The caption read: But Don't People Always looked up to see Peyton was still fiddling with her bracelet.

"Peyton, you're really talented have you ever shown anyone." Brooke asked. She wasn't sure whether Peyton would actually want to have a proper conversation about what Brooke had seen.

"No. You're the first person who's ever seen them." Brooke watched for a moment as Peyton paused and considered her next words. "Brooke you're the first person who ever saw me. You didn't see the rude bitch or the girl who drinks too much. You saw me."

"And you saw me." Brooke reached across for her hand.

"You're perfect. Brooke everything about you is perfect. But I'm a mess and I've been trying so hard to be better. To be enough for you. At the game I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't. I was just shocked. No ones ever fought for me before." Brooke smiled.

"You said-"

"I know what I said. I said I didn't know because I didn't. I wasn't leaving you. I just needed a minute to get myself together and then I was going to yell." Brooke laughed as she moved and sat next to Peyton. "I was angry and scared because I didn't know why. Then you ran off."

"I went home. Then I went out…"

"You ended up at the beech and completely wasted."

"Our spot."

"What?" Brooke said, confused by Peytons last two words.

"At the beech. I know why I went there. It's where we spent our first day together. Do you remember? Our fresh start."

"I remember"

"I'm sorry I ruined it."

"It's okay. It's okay now. I just have to know what is going on inside your head. Talk to me before you talk with them fists of yours. Promise you'll always talk to me." Brooke said pulling Peyton towards her, so the blondes head was resting on her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Promise me, Peyton?"

"I promise." Peyton nodded into Brooke's chest. "Promise me, you'll never leave."

"Oh Peyt." Brooke said before kissing her again. "I'm never going to leave you."

_Forgiveness is the answer to the child's dream of a miracle by which what is broken is made whole again, what is soiled is again made clean_.

**Just want to say thanks for the reviews and too everyone reading. Hope your enjoying, this is my first story its kind of like my baby. So be nice!! LOL**


	17. You're All I have

"_I knew I'd be seeing you." Peyton looked to her left from her position on the bar stool. She'd only been there a few minutes and already had amassed a collection of empty shot glasses. She'd left her apartment once her supply of beer had begun to wane. She'd got into the car with the last few and headed for the nearest bar. With Karen watching Tric she knew she wouldn't get served there so she'd headed for Rick's. "Did you use it?"_

"_Yes." Peyton nodded. He turned to leave, a small laugh leaving his lips. She didn't care. She'd lost Brooke. She had nothing else to loose. She reached out for his arm "Rick, do you have more."_

"_We can talk in my office. Come on." She quickly finished her drink and followed him._

Peyton woke with a start. She reached out to find Brooke sleeping soundly next to her. They'd spent most of the evening talking. Peyton had never really talked to anyone about her mom before or her reasons for moving out of her Aunt Sarah's. Brooke had in turn told her about her relationship with her parents. Peyton couldn't understand how they could not care. As she watched Brooke sleep it became even more puzzling. Slowly she moved so that she was lying just next to Brookes shoulder. She watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. It was still dark outside, she knew Brooke wouldn't wake until there was sunlight so she slowly snuck her arm across Brooke and lightly rested it on her abdomen so it moved in time with Brookes breathing.

It must have been a few hours later when she noticed the first rays of sunlight shine through her window. She watched as Brookes nose twitched, and the brunette began to stir. She closed her eyes. Moments later she felt Brookes arms wrap around her and pull her towards her. Peyton couldn't help but smile as Brooke rested her chin on her head.

"P Sawyer, what am I going to do with you?" Peyton didn't answer; she knew Brooke thought she was sleeping.

_A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_  
_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on_

Moments later Brooke pulled away and Peyton heard her in the bathroom. When Brooke returned Peyton had sat up and propped herself up against the headboard "Glad to see your awake, sleepy head. I need a ride to school."

"Are you sure? Me and Tree Hill High don't really mix." Peyton said. "I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

"How much more trouble can you cause?" Brooke said before turning on her heal and heading back into the bathroom.

"A lot" Peyton mumbled, thinking of her dream. It was more like a memory. She cursed herself for going back to him. She cursed herself for using the stash he'd given her in the first place and then going and getting more. Brooke seemed to think it was alcohol. Part of Peyton wanted to figure it out but Brooke seemed oblivious to the idea of drugs. Peyton knew she'd have to tell her. She'd promised but she was afraid that in keeping her promise she would force Brooke to break hers. Then again if she lied and Brooke found out the outcome would be the same. She groaned out in frustration as she heard Brooke start the shower.

She crawled out of bed and got dressed. Brooke was still in the shower so she quickly took the cocaine from her purse and hid it in the press under her sink. Moments later Brooke emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Do you have any nice clothes? By that I mean not black." Brooke shouted from the bedroom.

"What's wrong with black?" Peyton said following Brooke into the bedroom. She started to look through her clothes. She tossed Brooke a her white tank top and a short denim shirt. "Is that okay?"

"No pink or red. Any colour?"

"I think I have a red concert t shirt." Peyton said rummaging through her shirts. "Give me a minute I'm sure its hear somewhere."

"It's okay. I don't do concert t shirts. Unlike you I can't pull off the 'I don't give a rat's ass' look." Peyton began to make the bed, while Brooke returned to the bathroom. Once she was done she slumped onto the bed, wondering how in the world she was going to tell Brooke.

Brooke entered the crowded corridors of Tree Hill High. She was running a bit late but she didn't mind. She was hoping to avoid Lucas and Haley. They were always punctual so being late was one way to do it. As students began to filter into various classrooms, Brooke finally arrived at her locker and began searching for her Calculus book.

"Hey Brooke." Brooke turned to see the blue eyes associated with the Scott brothers. Thankfully it was Nathan puppy dog eyes facing her and not the icy stare of Lucas. "Where have you been lately? Haley was looking for you yesterday?"

"No where. I think I had that bug that's been going around. I didn't feel so good so I stayed at home." Brooke lied.

"You don't have to lie to me Brooke. Haley told me about Peyton. Rough break up?" Nathan said.

"We didn't break up!" Brooke stated.

"Oh sorry. Haley seemed to think that you were going to… sorry. So you spent the day with Peyton yesterday. Nice!" Nathan said, a grin etched across his face.

"Nathan!" Brooke said slapping him across the shoulder.

"What I'm a guy and I am Nathan. I can't help it."

"Well keep your pervy thoughts to yourself. The last thing you need is another sex scandal. She didn't like the virtual girls. Somehow I don't think Haley would appreciate you thinking about what me and my P Sawyer get up to." Brooke said, watching the grin disappear.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm Brooke Davis now walk me to class or I'll tell the wife." Brooke laughed as she and Nathan walked down the halls. She knew Nathan would be easy to tell.

"Fine you win. But if you tell Haley I'll tell Tim and then he'll follow you and Peyton about. You think what goes on in my head's bad just imagine Tim's. When I explained to him Peyton was a girl he nearly collapsed…." Brooke couldn't help but zone out as Nathan continued to speak.

Peyton lay on her bed. She had no work and had decided to spend the day at home. She'd tided the apartment, and tried to keep herself busy. Brooke had promised to come by once she'd finished school. Now with nothing else to do but wait for Brooke her mind began to drift to the one place she wanted to stay away from. Her mind wondered to the drugs hidden in her kitchen and to Rick. She knew he'd want the money she owed him. But once that was paid it would all be over. She nodded to herself.

"Once I pay you asshole, it's done." It sounded simple now that she thought of it. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, taking time to look at the sketches Brooke had been looking at. Each one showed Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but feel somehow she hadn't captured how great Brooke really was. She didn't even notice her front door open.

"Well, well. Aren't you the little Picasso? What's this we have here? Nice looking girl." Rick strode in confidently, snatching one of the drawings from her.

"What are you doing here?" She snatched the drawing back.

"You don't want to share. I always share with you." He laughed. "Come on Peyton, I promise I won't take her away from you. Although, she looks pretty. What's she doing with you."

"She has nothing to do with you. I want you to leave." Peyton glared at him, he just laughed. She rose to her feet and opened the front door. "I said I want you to go."

"And I want what you owe me."

"I have half and I can get you the rest." Peyton said, trying to add up the numbers in her head.

"I usually make people pay up straight away but I'll give you a chance." He walked up to her and place a kiss on her cheek. "I like you so you have two weeks."

"I'll get you the money." Peyton said pulling away as he began to move his hand to her hair. "Now I need you to go."

"Is she coming round?"

"That's none of your business." Peyton said closing the door. But Rick quickly placed his foot in between the door and its frame.

"My money, my business. Does she know? Of course she doesn't. You know-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this! Go near her and I swear to God..."

"Relax Peyton, I'll stay away from your pretty little girlfriend…what's her name." He waited for an answer. "What she has no name? I'm sure that nice lady at the café knows her."

"Stay the fuck away from them."

"You get my money and I will"

"I'll have your money and then we are done. Finished."

"It won't work, you know that. You can't change who you are." He grinned before removing his foot. "You'll be back; you always come back for more Peyton."

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear because you are all that I have_


	18. In Love With A Girl

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her into the back room of the café. She couldn't control herself any longer and began kissing the blonde fiercely. She then removed her hand from Peyton's and placed it on her hip, slowly moving it underneath Peyton's top and up her body. She pushed the blonde up against the wall and fixed herself in front of her so there was no escape. She broke away briefly, smiling as she heard a small moan escape Peyton's lips. She quickly returned to her task, showering Peyton's neck with kisses.

"If Karen comes around..."

"Sssh." Brooke said covering Peyton's lips with her own. "Or she'll hear you."

"You're killing me Brooke." Peyton said, finally finding enough strength to move Brooke off her. Brooke watched Peyton fix her ruffled clothes. "How am I meant work the rest of my shift after that?"

"Not my problem. I just wanted to goodbye. Me and Haley are going to the mall. I'll see you later girlfriend." Brooke laughed, skipping past Peyton, slapping her on the ass.

Haley was waiting for her at the door. Brooke noticed the look on Haley's face as they both noticed a flustered looking Peyton return to the counter. She looked to Brooke for some sort of explanation about where they'd just been. Brooke just bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Haley didn't need to know everything.

"Come on Tutor girl!" She called, giving Peyton a wave before she left. "I'll see you later."

With that she and Haley left. It had been a while since the two of them had just hung out. Brooke hadn't meant to cut herself off from her friends but had done so. She hadn't had a proper day out with Haley since before her and Peyton had started going out. Unless you counted searching for a drunken Peyton, she chuckled to herself as they parked the car and entered the mall. They spent the whole day catching up and talking about Nathan and Peyton. Eventually Haley got tired and Brooke finally relented and agreed to head home to Brooke's. AS they entered the house Brooke suddenly regretted the decision to not go to Haley's apartment. Her mother was home and was sat on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Glad to see your finally home Brooke." Her mother said. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Brooke said, somewhat confused by her mothers interest in her life.

"There's a letter for you. I opened it accidently of course." Brooke watched as her mother retrieved the letter in question.

"Victoria's Secret?" Brooke asked, looking at the envelope as she pulled out its content. She took a moment to read it. "Oh my god Haley!"

"What Brooke? What is it?"

"Victoria's Secret want to franchise my clothing line. Oh my god. I have to send them samples, designs, oh my god."

"Brooke that's amazing. Congratulations. We have to celebrate this. Wait until Peyton hears this. She's going to be so happy for you." Haley wrapped Brooke in a hug. Brooke was struggling to speak. This was her dream. Her dreams were coming true. This had always been her plan. To make Clothes Over Bro's great.

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is Brooke. You should be thrilled." Brooke had almost forgotten about her mother until she spoke. It shocked her even more when her Mother copied Haley and engulfed Brooke in a hug. "Not every day something like this happens, especially in Tree Hill"

"Um okay. I have to call Peyton."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah." Brooke said, taking her phone out. "Peyton it's me. Could you drop by mine after work...? I have major news…. Okay…Sure I'll see in an hour. Bye P Sawyer." Brooke hung up, her Mother was looking a bit confused and Haley's was fiddling with her phone to avoid the questioning looks of the older Davis. "She'll be here in an hour."

"Great." Brooke couldn't help but notice the dryness in her Mothers voice. "I'll leave you girls to it. We can discuss this tomorrow Brooke. This is just the beginning for you my dear. I'm so proud of you."

Brooke stood there slightly stunned by her Mothers actions, it wasn't every day Victoria Davis acknowledged Brooke's accomplishments. She and Haley read over the contract and information that had been sent. It was an amazing offer. Due to Brooke's age and circumstances, they were willing to delay and allow her to finish High School. Brooke would have to go to New York to present her design. Within a year Clothes Over Bro's would go national. When Peyton arrived Brooke was still somewhat in a daze.

"Brooke, what is it?" Peyton said as Haley let her in, "I drove here like a maniac."

"You always drive like a maniac." Brooke laughed. "Okay I told you about Clothes Over Bro's, my clothing line."

"Yeah." Peyton nodded, Brooke knew she'd mentioned it briefly.

"Victoria's Secret is going to franchise it. I'm going to do it." Brooke said hurriedly.

"B Davis, that amazing. I'm so proud of you." Peyton pulled her into her arms, cupping Brookes cheek and kissing her softly on the forehead. "My B Davis is going to do great things."

"Brooke, I'm going to go before you guys have a full on make out session in front of me." Brooke watched Haley grab her things. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"By Hales" Brooke called, unable to remove herself from Peyton. "Now where were we Blondie?"

"I think I was going to kiss you. Not every day I meet hot fashion designers." Peyton laughed before she began attacking Brooke's neck. Brooke was powerless as Peyton pushed her back onto the couch in the living room, and fell on top of her.

"P, my Mother. She could come around any second." Brooke said, struggling to find her voice.

"Sssh or she'll hear you" Peyton laughed, using Brooke's words from the café.

"No Peyton… I mean it…..Let's go upstairs…" Brooke managed to choke out between kisses. Peyton relented and allowed to her feet. Brooke lead them to the room, once they reached the door Brooke pulled Peyton in towards her and the two stumbled into the bedroom collapsing onto Brookes bed. "See much better."

Peyton quickly rolled over, so that she was on top of Brooke, straddling her and removed her shirt. Peyton leaned down and began sucking on Brookes neck, biting it at times. Brooke tried to stifle the moans forming in her throat. No one had ever been able to turn her on like Peyton could. It was as if the blonde flicked her switch with a mere kiss. Feeling herself getting hotter and more aroused she decided to take control, flipping Peyton off her and attacking her lips. She took off her own shirt and with one hand searched for the clasp of Peyton bra and began to kiss the top of Peyton's breast. Finally she released the clasp. She began sucking on Peyton's breast, and was ecstatic when she felt Peyton shudder below her. Slowly she moved down, placing butterfly kisses down Peyton's golden abdomen. She felt one of Peyton's hands grip her hair and push her down further. Brooke obeyed, giving a quick glance to Peyton before she pulled down her trousers and threw them to the floor. Then she returned placing chaste kisses up along Peyton's inner thigh.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Brooke turned to see her Mother standing in the hall way. "Get off that… Get her out of my house. Now!"

"Mother!" Brooke shouted, shocked by her Mothers treatment of Peyton, who covered herself with a sheet.

"Brooke. Don't fight with me on this. I want it out of my house."

"It's okay Brooke. I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said, quickly grabbing her clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. "It was nice meeting you Mrs Davis."

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at Peyton as she scurried out of the room, but she stopped when she saw her Mother staring fiercely at her.

"Do you have any idea how disgusted with you I am?" her Mother spits out. "You get all everything. A fashion contract and then you do something like that. That girl is trash Brooke-"

"Don't talk about Peyton like that. I love her and she loves me back!" Brooke yelled.

"She doesn't love you Brooke, she's using you. I've seen girls like that. She's a leech."

"Takes one to know one." Brooke sniped, before she felt a stinging slap across her face.

"I can't believe how stupid you are being. That girl is trouble. She'll ruin everything you've worked for."

"You barley know her. Peyton-"

"Your right. The first time I saw her she was being dragged up my stairway because she was too drunk to walk. Certainly knows how to make an impression. And then this."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Fine but I don't want it in my house. God only knows what it's already stolen." She said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Brooke fell back onto the bed, wondering how suddenly everything seemed to have gone wrong. Then she felt her phone buzz.

_Don't worry about it B Davis.__ P Sawyer XXX_

**Hi guys. Thanks for the review. I've just finished the next few chapters and I've become aware that timing may be a little off. I don't really know the dates for high school in America but I have a feeling I've made Brooke's seniour year one of the shortest. What can you do and its one tree hill so we all know no one cares about the timing. I mean did anyone notice that Haley had Jamie at graduation. She did so not go the whole 9 months! In fact I think she only went like 3. Sorry I'm waffling I tend to do that. ****To the point, I hope your all enjoying the story. Leave reviews. Bye **


	19. Stay Away

Peyton lay on the bed, her arms wrapped around Brooke. They'd been lying like this for what seemed like hours. Peyton never wanted to move. From her bed everything else in the world seemed to fade away. There was no Rick, no Victoria Davis. Only Brooke and that was all she needed.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Brooke said breaking the silence.

"Brooke it is fine. She walked in on us. She's entitled to flip out." Peyton said before kissing Brooke on the forehead. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so. She's never cared before but now. I mean... she doesn't me to see you." Brooke whispered.

"What?" Peyton said, sitting up.

"Don't flip out. When you left we fought. She really doesn't like you. She slapped me. Please don't flip out Peyt."

"I'm not. She's your Mom Brooke." Peyton said trying to keep a lid on the anger building inside her. How that woman dare hit Brooke, she thought. "She's your Mom, she shouldn't hit you. I…How could…"

"Peyton it's okay. She didn't even leave a mark." Brooke said showing Peyton the other side of her face. "I just think its best we stay out of her way. I don't want any big mad fights."

"She better not touch you again Brooke" Peyton stated as she sunk back into Brookes embrace. "I won't let her hurt you."

"I love you, you know that!" Peyton nodded; no matter how many times she heard it Brooke saying that she loved her, made her feel like she could do anything.

"I love you too Brooke, more than anything." Peyton said, before placing another kiss on Brooke's forehead. However before she could continue there was a loud bang on the door.

"At least this person knocks." Peyton laughed as she crawled out of bed. "Wait there, I'll be right back."

Peyton made her way to the door trying to forget about Victoria Davis. She stole a quick glance at Brooke before opening the door to Haley and Lucas. It was only then she realised she was barley dressed, standing there in a black concert t shirt which covered the shorts she was indeed wearing. Lucas began to blush.

"We…are…" He began to stammer.

"Looking for Brooke. Her mom's looking for her." Haley finished for him.

"Come in. I'll go and get Brooke." Peyton said, ushering them into the living area and going to the bedroom to get Brooke.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked still wrapped in Peyton's sheet.

"Haley and Lucas." Peyton. "Your Mom's been looking for you."

"Dam that woman." Brooke said, getting out of the bed and fixing the clothes she had on. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to get dressed. I have stuff to do so…You guys can hang out and I'll meet you at the café later." Peyton said. She had the money for Rick and had already disposed of the drugs she still had. She noticed the worried look on Brooke's face. "Relax Brooke. I'm not going anywhere near your Mom."

"Where are going?"

"I just have some things to take care of. I'll be quick I promise."

Brooke slammed the fridge shut and returned to the couch where Haley and Lucas were sitting. Peyton had left about half an hour ago. The three friends were discussing her Mother, who had gone to the café looking for Brooke. Karen had been there and let Lucas know, after she had made the mistake of telling her that Brooke was probably with Peyton. To which new Brooke's mother had replied that if Karen saw Brooke to tell her to get home immediately. Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly torn: on one hand her Mother was finally showing an interest, on the other hand she was trying to stop her seeing Peyton.

"I can't believe her." Brooke groaned, sitting down next to Lucas. "Why does she have to take a sudden interest in me now?"

"I'm sure when she gets to know Peyton she'll come round." Haley said but it wasn't convincing Brooke.

"Haley she threw her out of the house last night. Then this morning she just kept making snide comments. And you know what Peyton's like. She won't just take it." Brooke continued. She'd been pleased that Peyton hadn't gone all crazy when she told her about the slap but couldn't help but wonder if Peyton would keep her cool if they came face to face.

"Brooke. I'm sure Peyton wouldn't attack your Mom!" Haley laughed.

"She slapped me last night after she caught me and Peyton. I told Peyton and for a second I thought she was going to loose it." Brooke sighed.

"Brooke I'm sure if you just keep them apart. It'll all cool down." Lucas interjected. "Just talk to your Mom. She'll come around…I promise."

"I hope so…" Brooke said. "Anyway there's barely any food here. Do you guys want to head to the café for diner? Peyton said she'd meet us there."

"Where is she?" Haley asked as the three of them left the apartment.

"Exactly" Brooke said, wondering exactly what Peyton was up to. Usually she would just have told Brooke. When she had left today, she had seemed a little shifty.

"It's all there!" Peyton stated as Rick counted the money. They had met on the harbour. He knew she would have much preferred to do this in private, where no one could find out.

"I'm just checking." He then proceeded to count it again, just to infuriate Peyton a little more. He loved how angry she could get. "So how's the girlfriend?"

"Just count the money. I want this over with" Peyton said, growing more impatient.

"Well then answer the question. How's Brooke?"

"I told you to stay away from her." Peyton growled.

"I did. That nice lady in the café just wouldn't stop talking. I had to listen. Now how is Brooke?" He had visited the café several times since discovering Peyton worked there.

"She's fine and none of your business. Stay away from her."

"I love it when you get angry." He grabbed her wrist, but she quickly pulled away.

"Goodbye Rick." She spat, quickly turning and walking away. He just laughed. Peyton always came back. She wasn't like the other people he dealt with though. She could control herself and go long spells with out using. He almost admired that about her. But eventually life would get too much and she'd come back. This was the longest she'd ever gone though and she'd settled all her debts which surprised him. He was just about to head back to his car when a woman approached him.

"Excuse me." He turned to face her. She was quite tall and dressed in designer labels. Not the kind of women who usually sought him out.

"I couldn't help but notice you talking to Peyton Sawyer."

"So. What's that got to do with you?"

"I want to know about Peyton." He watched as she took out her wallet. "Tell me all about her and I'll make it worth your while."

"Who are you? What is she to you?" he couldn't help but be curious about how Peyton was involved with this woman.

"I'm Victoria Davies. I want to get her away from my daughter." The women stated. Rick just smiled.

"I might be able to help you out, what are you offering?"

**Don't you just hate Victoria ****Davis!!! **


	20. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Peyton escorted the last customer out of the café and switched the sign on the door to closed. She let out a groan.

"Tough day?" Karen asked from behind the counter.

"You could say that" Peyton said, cleaning the tables.

"If you need to talk Peyton I'm always here."

"I know. Today I had some bad news but…I don't know…I..."

"Brooke told you." Karen said. Peyton shouldn't have expected anything less. Of course Brook had told Karen.

"Yes but I think we'll be okay. I have to believe it, you know."

"Peyton, she loves you. You're going to be fine." Peyton just nodded and returned to her work. She wanted to believe Karen, just like she wanted to believe Brooke.

_Brooke took Peyton's hand and led her into the gym. It was eerily quiet, you would never have guessed that less than 24 hour before it had been packed to the rafters as the Tree Hill Ravens won the semi finals, keeping alive the dream of wining State in Whitey Durham's final year. Brooke could still hear the noise. It was deafening._

"_What are we doing here?" Peyton said_

"_I don't know. I just fancied coming by. It's weird I'll never cheer at another Raven's game in this place." Brooke said, releasing Peyton's hand and walking into the centre circle. "I guess I'm just realising that in a while some things are going to change. It's kind of sad you know."_

"_I know." Brooke felt Peyton approach from behind and wrap her arms round her. "Not everything will change."_

_Brooke let out a sigh. She couldn't help but doubt Peyton's words. Things were changing. She could see it. Her Mother was focusing on the deal with Victoria's Secret. Thankfully she had lightened up on the Peyton issue. Once Brooke didn't mention her, her mother would do the same. It was the deal with Victoria's Secret that scared her. It was her dream and yet it was going to take her away from everything she knew. Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were going to stay relatively local. All three would be within driving distance of Tree Hill. She thought about her clothes. This deal was all she'd ever wanted and yet when her Mother had explained the terms of the deal her heart had sunk. New York._

"_I have to tell you something Peyton." Brooke said, knowing she couldn't put this off any longer. She felt Peyton tense around her. "When I finish school, I'm leaving. The deal with Victoria's Secret: I have to go to New York."_

"_For how long?" _

"_I don't really know. They want to produce a line. So however long it takes, I guess."_

"_So you don't know when you'll come back?" Brooke could here the fear in Peyton's voice._

"_No but I will. I'll come back. I love you P Sawyer." Brooke said turning to face Peyton and taking her head in her hands. "This is my dream Peyton but so are you"_

"_Then you should go for as long as it takes." Brooke could see the tears forming in Peyton's eyes. "I'll wait for you. I'd wait forever…"_

"_You won't have to." Brooke laughed, trying to get a smile from Peyton. "You can come visit and I'll come visit. I'm going to have to get you a lap top. Think of how much fun we could have with a web cam."_

"_Brooke" Peyton laughed wiping away the tears._

"_I love you P Sawyer, you know that?" Peyton nodded. Brooke thought of Peyton's drawings, her mantra that People Always Leave. She knew as she looked into Peyton's green eyes, that's what she was thinking. "It's not going to be like before. It's not going to be like when you lost your Mom. I'm going to come back. I promise."_

"_I'll wait for you then. You have to go Brooke. I want you to go and be great. I'll be here when you get back."_

Brooke watched as Haley flicked through her magazine. They were at Haley's apartment. Brooke had dropped Peyton off at work after telling her about New York. She hadn't been able to think about anything else. Peyton had been so…Brooke couldn't even think of the word. She'd just accepted it, promised she'd wait for Brooke. Brooke had been expecting dramatics. She'd wanted Peyton to tell her to stay. Her intention had been to convince Peyton that she had to go to New York and that she would return. Now she wasn't sure. Seeing Peyton had changed her mind. Did she even want to go anymore? She tried to put those thoughts to the back of her head. She would go to New York and then she would come back.

"What's going on in that head Tigger?" Haley said, startling Brooke from her thoughts.

"I told Peyton about New York?" Brooke said, relieved that Haley had noticed something was wrong, she needed to vent.

"How did she take it?" Haley said moving so she was sitting next to Brooke.

"She was upset. She said she'd wait for me though." Brooke said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Well that's good. I know she loves you. She'll wait."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong Brooke?"

"I don't know…Peyton said she'd wait…but… "

"You wanted her to make you stay?"

"Is that bad? I just don't want to be apart from her. New York, Victoria's Secret, it's all I've ever wanted but I don't think I want it anymore."

"You do Brooke. You just want Peyton as well."

"She said she wanted me to go and be great. What if I don't want to be great?" Brooke said thinking back to there conversation.

"Brooke, Peyton said that because she loves you. She knows you want this. She loves you so she won't stand in your way. She loves you too much to stop you going after your dreams."

"Clothes Over Bro's isn't my dream anymore Haley. Peyton is."

Victoria Davis placed her wine glass on the counter. She'd just been through the last bit of paperwork, regarding her daughters deal with Victoria's Secret. She was about to go to bed, when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned to see her daughter standing there. She looked like she was about to cry. Victoria hoped she hadn't done anything stupid, the deal just had to signed. Then they could get out of the god forsaken town. She could Brooke away from that trash she was seeing. Victoria had let it slide for now. After finding out about Peyton, she was pretty sure the girl would destroy the relationship herself, there was no need to intervene. She just needed to keep Brooke focused on Victoria's Secret and then they'd go to New York. Brooke would forget all about Tree Hill and Victoria's dreams would come true.

"Mom?" the younger women's voice quivered. "I need to talk to you."

**Okay. I don't know that chapter will sit. I have the feeling it wasn't the best update but I felt it was ****necessary. I don't know. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	21. Disintegration

Peyton finished putting up the rest of the balloons in Tric. The party was due to start in about an hour and she'd told Karen she'd help out. In truth she didn't want to be at home, there were reminders of Brooke everywhere there. Then again they were at Tric too, Peyton said to herself, thinking back to that night when she toyed with Lucas to annoy Brooke.

"Penny for your thoughts." She turned to see Rick standing behind her at the counter. She wondered how long he'd been there.

"Do you ever go away?"

"Nope! Unlike some people: I hear the girlfriend is skipping town." He said taking a seat at the bar. "I just thought you could use a friend."

"You are not a friend. So you should just go."

"Still feisty, glad to see you haven't changed completely. When she goes and you get back to normal don't be afraid to give me a call."

"Screw you!" Peyton spat.

"I thought you were with Brooke!" He smirked. "But I'm up for it if you are!"

"Get out!" Peyton said slapping him across the face. When she went to hit him again he grabbed her wrists.

"Peyton she's going to leave and she won't come back. I mean look at you. Let me see what would I do if I was Brooke? Would I go to New York and start an amazing company and have everything, money, success. Or would I stay in little old Tree Hill with my white trash girlfriend. It's a tough one isn't it."

"Let go of me." Peyton croaked trying not to show any emotion. When he didn't move she began to struggle. "Let me go or I'll scream!"

"You win. I'll go." He shook his head and turned to walk away "You and Brooke haven't got a chance, you know that?"

"You wrong, she's going to come back from New York. I'm going to wait for her."

"That's what you think, Peyton. But you should know by now things are never that simple." Peyton watched him walk away and then trying to get his words out of her head, returned to setting up the club. She climbed up onto the counter, moving her bag over so it wasn't in her way. Then she hung the banner which read; State Champions. She'd listened on the radio. She'd promised Brooke she would and in return Brooke had somehow gotten herself on air after the match. Peyton laughed at the thought of the interview, before climbing off the counter and going to check everything else was ready. Karen had rung her once the game was finished and had told her they were on there way back. The whole school would probably be trying to get into Tric, although Peyton was only really bothered with one. Tonight they were going to have fun, Peyton told herself, she wasn't going to let her insecurities ruin what she time she had left.

Brooke would only be in Tree hill for three more weeks and Peyton wanted every second with her. Brooke would be flying to New York with her Mother to start work on the clothing line. Peyton was dreading it but she knew it was what Brooke needed to do. It was her dream.

Brooke surveyed herself in the mirror and watched as Haley came up from behind her to do the same. They had stopped off at Brooke's to change. Brooke wasn't heading out to Tric in her cheerleading uniform.

"Looking good Tutor girl!" Brooke said, fixing her hair. "Almost as good as me."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said, feigning hurt.

"Your welcome!"

"Did you talk to Peyton about New York?" Haley said.

"Not yet." Brooke said feeling guilty. She knew Haley hated keeping secrets.

"Brooke!" Haley hissed. "You decided two weeks ago. You have to tell her!"

"I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Good. How did your Mom take it?"

"As expected, she flew off the handle. Told me Peyton was no good for me. That she wasn't going to let me throw my life away for some crack whore" Brooke said. "Her words not mine. God I don' even want to think about it."

"She called Peyton a crack whore! God and I thought it was bad when she called me Amy Whinehouse?" Haley laughed.

"I know. Trust me, she like you way more than Peyton. The last few weeks weren't that bad when we focused on the clothes but now let's just say I'm more afraid of what she'll do to Peyton than what Peyton will do to her. Every time I even try to bring it up, she just shoots me down and slags off Peyton."

"I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I hope so. Let's just focus on partying. Where are the guys?" Brooke said looking to change the conversation. She didn't want to think about her mother.

"Nathan just text me. They've just arrived at Tree Hill. They'll probably be in Tric in ten minutes."

"Then you and me better dash." Brooke said grabbing her purse and heading out her bedroom door. "Come on Tutor girl."

The two headed for the car. When they arrived at Tric the place was already packed. It didn't surprise Brooke. She was thankful that Karen had suggested they do something to celebrate at Tric, win or loose. Now that the guys had won she knew it had been a great idea. They quickly found Lucas and Nathan at the bar. The State Champoinship trophy proudly stood behind them.

"I can't tell how nervous I was. Do you remember last year? I missed a shot in the playoffs just like it. It was like a dream you know…" Brooke listened as both Lucas and Nathan continued to retell Lucas's match winning shot. Every so often she would nod her approval to what they were saying. "…I just fell to the ground. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Me either!" Nathan said, earning a playful punch from Haley. "Except for when I'm with you."

"Good cover Nathan" Brooke laughed before turning around to look for Peyton, who was talking to the d.j. who was setting up. She quickly caught Peyton's eye and watched as the blonde moved towards them.

"Hey, congratulations guys. I listened on the radio." Brooke smiled as she had aked Peyton to listen. "Winnig on the buzzer, even I know that's pretty special."

"Yeah. We got the-" Nathan started.

"Please don't get them two started again. Everyone knows how you two won the game." Haley interrupted to the relief of Brooke. She was pretty sure the whole of Tree Hill knew, not that Nathan and Lucas were going to stop talking about it. "Come on guys. I'm pretty sure Peyton doesn't want to hear all the details."

Brooke watched as Haley dragged the two guys away, leaving just her and Peyton. Brooke turned around and tried to get the attention of a bartender. She watched as Peyton did the same and grabbed her bag.

"You can pay P Sawyer." Brooke said looking through Peyton's bag for her purse. She fumbled around until she found it. She opened it up. Her face fell as she saw its contents. Peyton was too busy trying to get the bartenders attention to notice. She quickly took out the change she needed and stuffed it back in the bag. Peyton had ordered the drinks and the bartender was looking at her. She couldn't help but think of the fight with her Mom she'd had a few nights ago.

"_She'll ruin everthing Brooke! I don't get how you can't see that?" her mother yelled. They'd been having the same fight since Brooke had told her of her plans. "She is no good for you. How well do you even know her?"_

"_Why can't you give her a chance?"_

"_Brooke, you don't seem to see what damage she'll do for your reputation. She's uneducated, she lives in the towers. She's probably on drugs and god only knows what kind of family she comes from." Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Stop it. Peyton may not be royalty but she's a good person. She's smart. She's not on drugs and her family is none of your business. Besides you can hardly call yourself Mother of the year."_

"_Brooke. I want what is best for you, like any mother. Peyton isn't what's best. One day you are going to see that."_

"Brooke, give him the money." Peyton laughed, snatching the money from Brooke's hands and giving it to him. He handed over the drinks to Peyton who gave her the soda. "We won't be getting anything stronger while Karen's about"

Peyton watched as Brooke returned from the bathroom to the booth they were sharing with all of the Brookes friends. People were starting to leave the club as the celebrations began to come to an end. Nathan and Lucas were no where near finished and were still talking about the game. They had now been joined by Skills to relive the moment once again. Peyton saw Brooke arrive. She could tell there was something bothering her. She'd been in a strange mood all night. Peyton was pretty sure Haley had picked up on it as she saw the other brunette ask Brooke what was wrong quietly. Peyton hoped her Mother hadn't gotten to her as she saw Brooke just shake her head before sitting down next to Skills.

"….and then the buzzer went. I swear I've never felt anything like it." Nathan finished.

"I think we get the picture Nathan." Brooke sniped from across the table. Peyton watched the confusion on most of Brooke's friends face. No one seemed to know what had gotten her into such a bad mood. Brooke seemed to notice as well and quickly apologised.

"Brooke are you okay?" Mouth asked.

"I'm fine Mouth. I think I just need to go home. I'm feeling a bit ill." Brooke said.

"We can go now if you want Brooke?" Peyton said. "My car's just out front."

"I don't know if you should be driving. You sure didn't have anything stronger than a soda." Brooke said catching Peyton off guard. She didn't know what that meant.

"What are talking about? You know I can't drink in Karen's club." Karen had made it pretty clear, that even though it was a special night there would be no under age drinking. It didn't really bother Peyton. Since she'd been with Brook her drinking had calmed down. She still had the occasional bear but nothing like before. She'd only had that one soda with Brooke earlier and the drink in front of her which Skills had just brought.

"Who said anything about drink?" Peyton was starting to wonder if Brooke had been drinking. She'd never seen Brooke like this.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked. Peyton was too shocked to speak. What did Brooke mean by her last comment?

"I'm fine. Lucas, would you drive me home? I came in Haley's car." Lucas looked slightly puzzled by the comment and gave Peyton an apologetic look before nodding and rising to his feet. Haley went with them. Peyton watched as they went into Tric's back office, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Dang, Skinny girl, what did you do?" Skills asked. Everyone else just sat there in silence.

"I don't know" Peyton said getting to her feet, "But I'm going to find out."

Peyton walked into the Tric office and saw her sitting on the couch, lost in thought. Her nose was scrunched and her forehead creased a little, her eyes were a little glossed over, as if she was about to cry but still the beautiful hazel and her lips were pressed together in a straight line. By the look on her face Peyton could see something was bothering her she just couldn't think what it could be. She walked over and took a seat next to Brooke After there was nothing said, she decided to break the silence.

"Brooke." Peyton whispered. "Talk to me."

"Lucas and Haley have just gone to let Karen know we're leaving." Brooke said, there was coldness in her voice.

"Could you just tell me what's wrong before you go?" Peyton pleaded.

"Maybe you should tell me?" Brooke quickly replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's great Peyton. Well you've got three weeks to figure it out." Brooke said rising to her feet, wiping her eyes.

"Brooke-" Peyton began.

"I don't want more lies. When you are ready to tell me the truth, come find me." Peyton didn't know what to say to that. She watched Brooke walk out of the room and tried to get her head around what Brooke had said, as the tears fell from her own eyes. Peyton was still in the same position when Haley re-entered the room.

"Peyton what is going on?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Peyton said wiping away the tears, she was pretty sure she looked a mess. "Brooke thinks I lied to her. I think."

"Well have you?"

"No. I haven't lied to her." Peyton said trying to wrack her brains. Could Brooke have found out about her drug use? She dismissed the idea. She hadn't used in months how could Brooke know?

"Lucas is taking her home. Let her cool down and then go see her." Peyton nodded as Haley left the room.

_What happened to the love we both knew?  
We both chased.  
Hanging on a cigarette you need me,  
you burn me you'll burn me  
_

**Would love to know what you guys think of this chapter. I really liked it but then I'm biased. I'm people are wondering what's the deal with the cocaine. The answers there if you read carefully. If you didn't catch it will be revealed later on.**

**Hope you liked it because I loved writing this one and have been building up to this chapter. The song quoted is Disintegration by Jimmy Eat World. I would defiantly check it out plus it goes with this chapter in my opinion.**


	22. Non Believer

"Brooke!" Brooke lay on her bed, still in her clothes listening to Peyton shout out her name.

"Brooke! I'm not going until you answer" Brooke didn't move. She wasn't ready to face Peyton and was relieved when she heard her mother go downstairs. She didn't want to talk to Peyton. She didn't know what to say. Peyton had been lying to her, hiding her drug usage. Her mother had been right. Peyton was on drugs. That knowledge hurt but it was nothing compared to the fact Peyton had lied to her. Peyton had deceived her and as if that wasn't bad enough then looked her in the eye and pretended she had no clue what was wrong. That was what had killed Brooke: Peyton had looked into her eyes and lied when she knew that in her bag she had a stash of what Brooke assumed to be cocaine.

"Brooke!"

"Listen go home before I call the police." Brooke heard her mother yell.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to talk to Brooke."

"Well Brooke doesn't want to speak to you. Now get off my porch!"

"No, I'm not leaving. Brooke!" Brooke closed her eyes, trying to force herself to block out Peyton's crys. She heard the door slam.

"Go home."

"Let me see her. I know you had something to do with this" Peyton shouted, Brooke was pretty sure she could hear Peyton's fists pounding against the door.

Brooke heard her Mother let out a shriek and got to her feet wandered out of her room so that she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Police. There's a crazed women outside my house. I've asked her to leave but I think she's on drugs or she's been drinking.... She's been here for about 15 minutes now. ….Only my daughter and I are home-"

"Hang up I'll get her to go." Brooke said, taking the phone from her Mother. She knew that if the police turned up and searched Peyton then she'd be in trouble. Or worse they could test her. Brooke wasn't sure what Peyton was thinking. She heard another bang up against the door, and it occurred to Brooke she wasn't thinking at all.

Brooke opened the door and saw Peyton standing on her lawn ready to shout up to her window. She watched as Peyton stopped what she was doing and looked at Brooke, with a small smile on her face. Brooke sat down on the porch steps, Peyton quickly joined her. Her demeanour totally different to the crazed state it had been in only moments before. Her eyes that had been wild seemed to soften. She gave Brooke a sheepish smile as if to apologise for the noise and as Brooke watched Peyton relax before her she momentarily allowed herself to forget why they were there. For second they were lying in bed and she was gazing into the eyes of her Peyton. Her peyton; was that the same Peyton who was in possession of drugs.

"Peyton we need to talk. At the club I found something." Brooke stuttered. "Are you taking drugs?"

"No!"

"Peyton, tell me the truth." Brooke said. "I'm giving you the chance to tell me the truth. Tell me about the cocaine Peyton"

"Brooke…I…I took cocaine. Sometimes when I feel like there's nothing else I take it. It makes me feel happy, you know, like I could fly….But Brooke I haven't used in so long. Not when I'm with you. I quit. I don't need it anymore. I have you."

"What about when I go to New York. Will you use it then?"

"No, I quit. I don't use it anymore. I won't use it again" Brooke let out a sigh. Her heart was breaking; Peyton was lying to her again.

"Peyton. I think you should go home."

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't tell you at Tric." Brooke hung her head as Peyton spoke. "I should have told you before Tric but I didn't want my past to ruin what we have. Please Brooke, you have to understand."

"Peyton. I think you should just go home." Brooke said getting to her feet. "Please just go home tonight. I can't do this right now."

"But-"

"Please Peyton just go." Brooke said turning to look at the girl who with every word was breaking her heart. "She'll call the police. Please just go."

"Brooke I love."

"I know and I loved you right back." Brooke said reaching the door. "That's what makes this so much worse….So please just go Peyton."

"Will you talk to me tomorrow?"

"I don't think so Peyton."

"But before you said-"

"Peyt, I can't look past this."

"But I'm not like that anymore. You know me, Brooke. I wouldn't do anything to lose you, you're all I have. You're everything."

"Then why did you have cocaine in your bag?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Peyton. I really am." She saw the confusion and fear etched across Peyton's face. "Goodbye P Sawyer."

Brooke closed the door and leant back against the frame, finally allowing her tears to fall freely. She loved Peyton, part of her wanted to open the door and take Peyton in her arms. To kiss her, forgive her. Brooke could forgive her for the drug use but the lying after all they'd been through. How could Peyton lie to her?

"Brooke, you better get to bed. It's late." Brooke looked up to see her Mother. She nodded making her way to the stairs, glancing at her Mother in a silent plea for something any form of love. "Brooke…you did the right the thing. It was about time you cut her loose."

"You make it sound like-"

"Like what? Brooke you have to understand that girl was just going to pull you down to her level. I mean how do think a drug problem would look. It's better this way."

"I love her."

"Love? Brooke you don't know what love is and that girl was nothing more than trash. Now go to bed and forget all about it. One day you'll look back on this and realise it was the best thing that ever happened to you." With that her mother walked away to the kitchen, leaving Brooke in tears at the foot of the stairs.

Somehow this didn't feel like it was ever going to be okay. She thought of Peyton and wondered if she'd actually gone home or if once again she'd headed to the nearest bar. She feared the latter but at that moment she couldn't think of going after her. She must have stood at the bottom of the stairs for hours until she went upstairs and rested her head on her pillow. She didn't sleep; she just lay there wide awake as the tears continued to fall.

Peyton rested her head in her hands. Through the small windows either side of the door, she'd seen Brooke go upstairs. Slowly she walked away from the large house, turning to see Brookes bedroom light switch off. When she reached her car she slide into the drivers seat and reached for her bag, Brookes words echoing in her mind. She searched through the bag, throwing irrelevant items out. She was almost possessed in her search until finally she felt it. She swallowed the large lump forming in her throat as she pulled it out. The white powder had once been so familiar, but in that moment all she could do was stare at it. Confused and at a loss to explain how it had found its way into her bag. She was shaken by her thoughts by a figure approaching her car. For a second she allowed herself to believe it was Brooke. She hid the small bag in her fist.

"No good hiding it from me. I already know you're a no good junkie." Victoria Davies sniped as she reached the car. "Now my daughter knows it too."

"This isn't mine." Peyton said before she started to move, in attempt to open her car door. "I need to talk to Brooke."

"I don't think so." Victoria said, blocking the car door, so Peyton couldn't open it. "My daughter has finally seen you for what you are. If you think I'm going to let you worm your way back in, you are mistaken. You and Brooke, you're finished."

"You don't understand. There's been a mistake. I'm not on drugs. This isn't mine." Peyton said, opening the car door so it was open by an inch. "I need to explain it too her."

"I don't care if you've suddenly became Mother Theresa. Drugs or no drugs, you aren't getting near her. She doesn't want you any more and I intend to keep it that way. I won't let you ruin our now that I've finally got rid of you." Victoria said maintaining her stance in front of Peyton's door.

"I love her, I won't ru-"

"Listen to me. Brooke doesn't love you." Victoria said cutting Peyton off. "When Brooke was little she was always bring home strays that had been injured. You're a stray… and she enjoys the feeling of being needed. She'd nurse them back to health and care for them. But eventually all strays bite back and then she discards them. Then we get a new one. You've had your time"

"You're wrong, we're in love. She loves me."

"No no. You were a phase and now you've hurt her, so you're done." Victoria turned and began to walk away before glancing back at Peyton. "Now go before I put you down."

**Next update might be a bit late. I did have another 4 chapters including this one. But I didn't think the story was going down the right path so I rewrote this chapter and am starting from scratch on the others. Hope you liked it!! Let me know!!**


	23. You Belong To Me

_How stupid of me not to see this coming  
How stupid of me to trust that smile  
I'm falling so fast, I can't believe it's  
happening to me._

Peyton looked out at the sea. She'd driven to the beach when she'd left Brooke's house. As she ran her fingers through the sand she couldn't help but think of how she'd changed over last few months. Rick had been constantly reminding her of the person she used to be. She missed that girl. That girl had never hurt like this, that girl never let anyone hurt her like this.

As the sun began to set she walked back to her car, and took out the 6 pack of beer she bought at the convenience store. She carried it over to her spot on the beach and slowly sat down, lying so she was flat on her back. She watched as the sun began to fade. She knew it would only be a matter of moments before the darkness completely took over. The darkness, she laughed at the thought. The darkness-most people were afraid of it but for Peyton it was safe it was a place to hide. In the darkness no one could see you. They couldn't hurt you. It was only in the light of day that you could be truly hurt.

When the sun had set she turned her attention to the pack of beer that lay beside her. She looked at for a moment trying to remember its taste. She picked up a bottle, twirling it in her hands, familiarizing herself with its sharp coldness. Eventually her fingers went dumb. She wished she could feel that numbness just for a second, but those days were over. Brooke. Brooke had opened her up. She'd felt like she'd never felt before with Brooke. It was amazing and empowering, she could have done anything. Now she was breaking. Brooke was gone. She'd said goodbye because Peyton had lied.

She bit her lip and threw back her head in frustration. Why couldn't Brooke let her have this? She threw the bottle away in anger. Before Brooke she could have easily got drunk on the beach by herself. Now she couldn't. v

"Fuck you Brooke!" She got to her feet looking for the bottle she had moments ago just thrown. It wasn't broken but beer was leaking out of the top where the bottle cap had been dislodged. She picked it up and began to cry to herself as the alcohol dripped down her clothes. As it soaked through her top she fell to her knees. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be this way. No one was supposed to break her like this again. "Where are you? Where are you Brooke? I need you."

She lay back eventually curling up next to the mess she had made. She held her legs as close to chest as she could. She cried for Brooke, for lying to her, but most of all she cried for herself and the fact that she was alone. It was only when she felt the ice cold water touch her toes did she move. She stood up and watched the tide come in, she watched wave after wave thunder in only to inevitable break down and trickle up the shore. It was beautiful and at the same time tragic. As time passed the waves got closer until the water was no longer trickling up to her. She stood in a few inches and felt the water push for land only to suddenly be pulled back. At first it was cold but after a while she forgot about it and began to find the tingling sensation comforting, as the water moved in and out between her feet. She moved further into the water and closed her eyes as it took over.

_You don't have to tell me how I should feel  
whenever there's __pain__ I can not stand it  
been crawling so nice for you  
believing that you'll never leave me._

"Hello is this Brooke Davis?" Brooke shook her head and looked to clock on her bedside table. It was only 5a.m.; she didn't know who would be ringing her at this hour. "Hello?"

"Sorry, this is Brooke. Who's this?" Brooke asked, she the voice on the phone was unfamiliar.

"My name is Dr Stevens. I'm calling from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital." Brooke felt her heart stop and fear rise in the pit of her stomach. "Miss Davis, do you know a girl named Peyton?"

_You belong to me and I belong to you  
and that I always thought I would hear  
You belong to me and I belong to you  
but here I stand all alone what have you done?_

**Drama!! I know it's a very short update but I figure a cliffhanger could be a good thing. It works out with what I have planned and means you guys get an update instead of having to wait until I have time to finish. Please Review. As the final line of the song suggests something has happened? What do you think of Victoria? Have I made her too mean, or is my portrayal showing the bitchy side we all know she has. I have to say her character on the show fascinates me. I like villains, especially when they redeem themselves. Don't worry Victoria isn't going to find redemption in my story. It's pure Breyton all the way.**

.


	24. Fall To Pieces

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again._

Brooke marched into the hospital ward, searching for a doctor. She needed to know what was going on. She quickly saw two doctors looking over papers at a reception area and made her way towards them.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis. A Doctor Stevens called me a while back. Could you explain to me what's going on or where I could find him?" Brooke asked, trying to ignore the glances they gave one another.

"Dr Stevens is a little busy right now, but I can let him know you're here. I'll show to the waiting room. You can wait there until he's ready." They said leading her down the corridor.

"My friend…do you know-" As they entered the small room.

"I'm sorry; I'm not on that case. If you just wait here?" They left her. Brooke sat down on one of the chairs. It was like wood. It was a small room, with pale blue walls. She noticed activity outside the room she occupied and was thankful that there was no sign of Peyton. Each time a stretcher rolled past her heart prepared to break but when it wasn't Peyton she found herself breathing again. Eventually the doctor interrupted her cycle.

"Miss Davis. I'm Doctor Stevens. We spoke on the phone." She nodded as he sat down opposite her, placing a large stack of files on the seat next to her. "I'm sorry to have woken you at such an hour."

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping."

"This morning a young woman was brought in, before you panic, she's fine. We believe you know her. Her name is Peyton." The doctor showed her a picture; Brooke nodded to confirm it was Peyton. Peyton's shin was pale, Brooke wasn't sure if it was the picture but Peyton looked almost blue. "Now unfortunately she's in quite a state. We've sedated her but she called out for you several times. We found your number on her phone. I was wondering could you tell us about Peyton."

"Is she okay? Why was she brought in? Oh my god! This is my fault. I did this." Brooke said, her words becoming jumbled. The doctor reached across grabbing her arms.

"Brooke. Calm down. Peyton is okay. But we need to find out who she is before-"

"Before what? Could you tell me what happened? Please I need to know?"

"Peyton was found washed up on the local beach at about 4am. She was unconscious. An ambulance was called. When she woke up she gave her name before she started calling out for you. She got aggressive and was uncooperative. The ambulance crew sedated her and she was admitted into my car. Our tests show there was no alcohol in her system despite quantities being found near her when she was found. We are currently running more tests. We were wondering if you could enlighten us as to what may have happended?"

"I…Peyton…Have you checked for cocaine?"

"It's okay. My team is on it. Why don't you start by giving me some information about Peyton? Her name, age, family. I'm sure her family are worried sick. We'll need to contact them."

"She has no family. Her Mom left when she was little and she never knew her Dad. She lived with her Aunt until she married and had a baby. But I don't know where she is now. Peyton lives alone and she doesn't like to talk about it. She's 17. Her names Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Brooke said as she began to cry.

"How do you know Peyton? Do you two go to school together?"

"No. Peyton doesn't go to school anymore. I tried to get her to go back but she said she had to work to keep her apartment?"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"The towers. The apartments on-"

"I know them. Does she have any allergies that you know of?" When Brooke shook her head the doctor rose to his feet, and opened the door, giving the file he had written on to a nurse who had been waiting outside. "Sorry. We have to create a file for Peyton."

"Can I see her?" Brooke asked.

"She's sedated for the moment. I'd like to use this time to find out about Peyton. When she wakes up then someone will page me. You can see her then if that's okay?" Brooke nodded.

"Good. So Peyton doesn't go to school. How do you know her?"

"Peyton's…Peyton's my girlfriend." Brooke noticed the mans awkwardness at her words but when he gave her a reassuring smile she continued. "We've been going out for a while. It's serious if you get what I mean, it's not just like we are going through the motions. She's different to everyone else I know. I can't explain it. She doesn't open up a lot but lately she has to me. Most people don't get her. My friends were a bit wary of her but they've started to accept her. My mother hates her. She nearly flipped out when I told her I wanted Peyton to come with me after high school. I was going to ask her to move with me to New York….until." Brooke stopped remembering the recent events that had ruined her plans. She was going to ask Peyton to move to New York with her. Now it seemed like everything was. "I found cocaine in her purse. She… I kind of broke up with her last night. I told her to go home. I should have known… last time…oh Peyton."

"It's okay. You say you should have known, what do you mean by that?" The doctor asked once he'd finished writing something down. Brooke felt like every word was being analysed.

"Peyton thought I was leaving her. I guess I was. I promised I would never leave her. I promised her I wouldn't be like her Mom. This is my fault. I should have known she'd go out and do something like this."

"Would you say she's self destructive? There was a large amount of alcohol found at the scene."

"Before, she used to drink a lot. We had a fight once and she went to the beach. We found her passed out. Another time I had to bring her home from a club. But that hasn't happened in a long time."

"And the drugs?"

"I don't really know about that. Peyton can be quiet closed up. I guess I thought it was all alcohol but now I think there were probably drugs involved. She told me it helped when things got too much." Brooke finished, thinking back to the way Peyton had looked hours ago on the porch. Had Brooke been too harsh?

"Too much?" The doctor asked looking up from his papers. "What happened to that lead her to be passed out on the beach? Was that a case of being too much?"

"She came to a basketball game at school. I got into a fight with one of the girls on my cheerleading squad. The girl hit me and Peyton…she…"

"What did she do?"

"She got angry. I'd never seen her like that before. She attacked Rachel, the girl. She scared me, I was so scared. I called her to stop and she did. But she looked so… I can't explain it. I brought her away and she tried to apologise but I was so shaken you know. She told me she loved me. I said I…I said I didn't know. She took off. I eventually went to look for her and found her."

"I take it you made things up."

"She opened up for the first time. She showed me stuff. She can draw. I mean I've never seen anything like it. She's so talented but her drawing they're sad."

"Sad in what way?"

"She thinks every ones going to leave. People Always Leave is like her mantra."

Peyton slowly opened her eyes. A piercing white light met her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she was. She remembered being in the water. Then there were people. One person, and she was lying next to her. There was a siren. They'd asked her who she was. She'd not known them. She asked them where Brooke was. She'd struggled, trying to get them off her. She needed to go see Brooke. To explain that the drugs weren't hers. When she tried to get up the women wouldn't let her. She told her she needed to see Brooke, her B Davis. But the women wouldn't listen. Peyton couldn't understand why they wouldn't let her see Brooke. She needed to see Brooke. That's when it all went blank. She couldn't remember past that. Now she was in this light. She once again opened eyes, the light wasn't as piercing. She began to identify her surroundings, it was a small room, the door was open and she could see people rushing about outside. She was in the hospital. She knew she didn't belong in here and she had to go and see Brooke. She began to sit herself up.

"Miss Sawyer glad to see you're awake." She watched as the doctor, entered the room, flanked by two other people.

"Yeah. I have to go. I have to see Brooke." Peyton said, trying to get out of the bed.

"Hold on a second." He reached out to touch her but when she recoiled he pulled back. "I just want to talk to you for a moment. Brooke is on her way."

"Brooke knows I'm here."

"Yes she's been worried about you. She'd be devastated if you run off."

"I don't want to worry her. Where is she?"

"She's on her way. Why don't you and I just wait. We could talk about what happened." The doctor said, taking a seat next to her bed. Peyton lay back on the bed. "Do you know how you got here?"

"You guys brought me here." Peyton said. She knew this doctor knew how she had ended up here.

"You were found on the beach, an ambulance was called and they brought you in."

"How does Brooke know?"

"Let's not talk about Brooke. I want to know about you. I've been told you live on your own. That's very independent considering you're only 17."

"Independent, that makes it seem like a choice." Peyton smirked.

"You're parents, they are not around." Peyton noticed him looking at a file. She assumed it was hers.

"That's what your file says."

"Yes it does but I was hoping you could tell me about it."

"My mom left. She liked drugs more than me. My Dad never even bothered to find out. Who can blame them? I'm a mess." Peyton turned and lay on her side so her back faced the doctor. "I'm done talking."

She heard the doctor leave the room, closing the door behind him. When she heard it open again she groaned. "I told you I'm done talking."

"Peyton…" She quickly turned at the sound of the voice.

"Brooke!" Peyton said jumping out of the bed and hugging Brooke before she could get to the bed. "I'm sorry. They told me I had to wait for you. I was coming to see you. The drugs Brooke they weren't mine. I don't know how they got there. You have to believe me. Brooke you have to believe me. I wouldn't do that. I love you. When we go home I'll tell you. Let's go. The doctor he's asking me questions."

"Peyton slow down. Slow down for a second. Sit down." Brooke said, sitting the two of them on the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"I know. Brooke. You have to know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I love you. Please Brooke, I didn't do it. I know I lied about them. I should have told you but I swear I'm telling the truth."

"Peyton, just calm down. That doesn't matter anymore."

"No it does. You have to believe me. I'm not on drugs. I love you. I can't lose you. I won't" Peyton said grabbing Brookes hand and entwining their fingers.

"I…Peyton just lie down." Peyton watched as Brooke stood and covered Peyton with the sheets. "We need to talk with the doctor."

"Brooke do you forgive me?"

"Yes but we need to see the doctor."

"But everything is going to be okay now"

"Yes. Let me just go and talk to them."

"Then can we go?"

"Sure" Brooke nodded. "I'll be right back."

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

**Hope you liked it. Brooke's feeling guilty about what has happended to Peyton but I don't think she over reacted about the drugs. She felt betrayed especially when Peyton claimed to know nothing about the drugs. Now she's going to move past that and be there for Peyton. Hope you liked the update. **


	25. Hold On

Brooke stared into the mirror. The reflection before her was pale. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. In truth it had only been one night. Physically she was okay. Peyton was awake and intent on leaving the hospital. The doctor was against the idea and was delaying in attempt to find Peyton's guardians but Peyton was adamant she was fine and wasn't going to have anyone called. Dr Stevens had suggested Brooke call her own parents because this wasn't something she should have to deal with. She looked back in the mirror, a small smile forming when she thought of how her Mother would react if she found out. She'd called Karen, who was on her way.

She threw some water over her face in an attempt to put some life in her face and left the bathroom. The hospital was quieter than it had been. She walked slowly down to Peyton's room. Peyton was sitting on her bed, her legs dangling out from underneath the hospital gown.

"Are we going now?" She asked as Brooke entered. "I want to go now. I'm fine."

"Peyton they are worried about you. At the beach you-"

"Brooke I'm fine. You're here. We can go now."

"No we have to wait until they say you can go."

"Can't I just discharge myself?"

"I want you to wait Peyton." Brooke said firmly as she down on the chair next to the bed. "We need to wait and see what they say."

"Brooke they look at me like I'm a fruit cake." Brooke couldn't help but look at the floor. "Brooke I'm not crazy."

"I know but at the beach. P they found you just lying there. Your clothes were drenched. When they told me I was so scared." Brooke said cradling Peyton's cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare you Brooke. I won't do anything like that again. I thought I'd lost you…" Brooke could feel the tears falling from her own eyes as Peyton's hand covered her own that rested on Peyton's cheek.

"I know but you have to let the doctors' help. They just want to make sure you are okay."

"There's nothing wrong with me Brooke. I'm not crazy. I just got scared."

"Brooke." Brooke turned to see Karen standing at the doorway. She quickly turned back to Peyton.

"I need to talk to Karen. Just stay here." She kissed Peyton's forehead as the blonde clung on to her hand. "I'll be right back."

She broke contact and walked out of the room. They made there way to the waiting room. Brooke sat down as soon as she got in, resting her head in her hands.

"Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke told Karen everything and for a while the huge weight on her shoulders eased but only for a moment. "Karen, the doctors think….They want to admit her to a psychiatric ward. They think she had some kind of break down. I don't know what to do. The doctor he's talked to me a little. He seems really concerned especially when I told him about the other times."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not like this. Me and Haley looked after her the last time. It was just alcohol like at Tric, when you called me. He thinks she needs to talk to someone. Karen I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be going to New York. She's supposed to be coming with me. She keeps saying that she's not crazy."

"She's not Brooke. Nobody thinks that. She's just a little broken." Karen said, rubbing Brookes back.

"What if I can't fix her." Brooke said crying onto Karen's shoulder as the older women brought her in for a hug.

"That's what the doctors are here for. They'll help Peyton." Karen soothed. "Why don't we go talk to them"

Brooke just nodded and followed Karen out of the room. She watched as Karen found Doctor Stevens and the three of them made there way too the office. But as they sat down she couldn't get Peyton's face out of her mind. It was haunting her.

"Dr Steven's I'm Karen Roe. I'm a friend of Peyton's and I'm her boss. She works at my café. I'm very close with Brooke. She called me." Karen said introducing herself. Brooke couldn't find the words to speak so instead she just listened.

"Please to meet you. I've spoken to Brooke already. We are currently looking for Peyton's guardians. Peyton isn't exactly being helpful."

"She can be quiet stubborn." Karen smiled.

"I realise that."

"I'd be willing to take responsibility for her. I have a son her age. We just want to know what's going on. Brooke said you aren't releasing her yet because you have concerns."

"Miss Roe-" the doctor began.

"Call me Karen."

"Fine. Karen. We are concerned about Peyton's mental stability. We are looking for permission to perform a psychiatric evaluation if Peyton is unwilling to consent. After that decisions would have to be made, with Peyton's best interests at heart. There are a number of options to consider. Each case is different."

"There's nothing wrong with her. The way you talk about her, you don't even know her." Brooke said, finally finding he voice.

"Brooke, it's okay." Karen said turning to Brooke to try and comfort her.

"No Karen. They talk about her like she's crazy. She's not just some case"

"Miss Davis. I can assure you I am thinking of what's best for Peyton. In my experience…" Brooke watched his mouth move but the words no longer reached her. Instead her thoughts drifted to Peyton... Were the doctors right? Did her Peyton need help. Not so long ago everything had been fine. Who was to say things wouldn't just return to normal. "…I would recommend trying to convince Peyton to cooperate. It would be easier."

"Okay we can try and talk to her." Karen agreed as the doctor left. No words were spoken as both women sat in silence trying to work out their own thoughts. Brooke was grateful when Karen eventually broke the silence. "Brooke, honey, are you okay?"

"They're asking me to help get my girlfriend committed. I'm peachy."

"Brooke no ones going to get Peyton committed, it's an evaluation."

"What do think is going to happen when they evaluate her. They think there's something wrong with her, they won't change there mind." Brooke didn't mean to be so short tempered with Karen, but in that moment all rational thoughts were gone.

"Brooke, do love Peyton?" Brooke blinked shocked at the question.

"I…Yes I love her." Brooke nodded.

"Then you have to do this for her. She won't like you for it but I honestly believe it is for the best. Brooke Peyton needs this. Do this for her if she can't do it for herself."

"But what if they're wrong and there's nothing wrong." Brooke said, she was begging almost.

"Do you think they're wrong?" Brooke wanted to say yes. Yes they were wrong. But then she thought of Peyton. She saw their whole relationship flash before her. She saw her Peyton and she knew. She looked at Karen and the nodded. Karen seemed to understand what she was thinking. Together they walked to Peyton's room. Peyton had managed to squeeze onto the window ledge. Brooke smiled remembering the first time she'd seen Peyton in this position, holding her legs close to her chest and staring out the window. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Brooke, where did you go?" Peyton said climbing off the ledge and wondering over to Brooke. Brooke reached out her hand, placing it on Peyton's hip. "I missed you."

Before Brooke could say anything in response Peyton's lips were on hers, her lips were hot and Brooke responded urgently. When they pulled away they didn't separate completely, Peyton resting her forehead on Brookes, as her breathing evened out.

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Peyton. I always will."

"Always and forever, like Nathan and Haley" Peyton whispered, Brooke allowed herself to smile thinking of the cheesy line that Haley and Nathan often recited.

"Forever and a day. We're better than Naley. I'd do anything for you Peyton." Brooke said, before placing one last kiss on Peyton's forehead. She heard a small laugh escape Peyton's lips and looked to see a small smile forming. It suddenly disappeared as Brooke spoke. All that remained was a look of confusion and fear, a face that had been betrayed. "I want you to speak with one of the doctors, would you do that for me?"

_My love, you know you are my best friend.  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
And my love, let nothing come between us.  
My love for you is strong and true_


	26. Look After You

Peyton watched as the second doctor continued to write notes. The other doctor, Dr Stevens just stared at her. She stared straight back at him causing him to look away. She smiled happy that she had won that duel at least. They'd been in this room for about an hour. He'd asked her various questions about her mother, her aunt, her drug use and finally Brooke. She'd answered to a degree and explained to him that while she may have agreed to this it wasn't by choice. It was only when she'd talked about Brooke did she answer with a freedom. A freedom she had never expected or had before.

"I think that's it Peyton. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Dr Stevens said, taking the files from the other doctor.

"When will you discharge me? I want to go home." She sighed, knowing she was beginning to sound like a broken record. "I could just discharge myself."

"You could." Dr Stevens smiled, but that only added to her frustration.

"I'm going back to my room." She stood.

"Dr Burton will escort you." Peyton watched as the second doctor got to his feet and opened the door for her ushering her out of the room. Brooke was waiting in her room, a bag sat on the bed. Peyton assumed it was clothes and the things Peyton had asked for.

"How did it go?"

"They think I'm a physco Brooke, how do you think it went?" Peyton snapped opening the bag and pulling her clothes. She began to change, it somewhat relaxed her being in her own clothes.

"Peyton, please." Brooke pleaded.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you tell me how you feel."

"How I feel? You want to know. I feel…" Peyton shouted but then she choked and her voice strong voice stuttered. "I feel…I feel everything and it hurts. It hurts."

"It's okay. I'm here" Brooke said, taking Peyton into her arms. Slowly she laid them back on the bed so that Peyton was lying with her head on Brooke's chest and her arms around her waist. She was only half dressed in her black t shirt and underwear. Her long legs in between Brookes. When an unknown amount of time had passed she moved her arm slowly resting her hand on Brookes chest so that she could feel what she thought was a heart beat. It was beautiful. She looked up to see Brooke was sleeping and smiled, forgetting about the rest of the world. For that moment it is how she wanted it to be: just her and Brooke. Reluctantly she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When she woke, it was still sunny outside but she knew it would soon get late. She wasn't going to spend another night in the hospital. She could only imagine how much this was going to cost. She slowly removed herself from Brooke and finished getting changed. She was about to open the door when Karen entered the room.

"Peyton, you're up. I thought I heard someone." The women said sitting on the chair by the bed and smiling at the sleeping Brooke. Peyton felt herself do the same. "She's beautiful isn't she? She loves you, you know that?"

"I love her too."

"The hospital is willing to discharge you, tonight, if come and stay with me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you'll probably discharge yourself and go home."

"Then what's the difference."

"I think you know" Karen said, nodding to Brooke who began to stir.

Karen stood in the hallway taking in the site before her. Brooke and Peyton were in Lucas's room. Peyton sat on the bed, looking down on Brooke as the brunette unpacked her bag. They were both wearing small smiles. Laughing at some kind of secret joke that the rest of the world would never know. It was in that moment she realised the two girls before her were in love. She coughed before entering the room. Brooke jumped to her feet but Peyton didn't move, her gaze firmly fixed on Brooke.

"Diners ready. How are you settling in?" She asked casually. "I hope Lucas didn't leave the place in a mess."

"No everything's fine. I'm pretty hungry." Brooke replied.

"Chicken. I'll be in the kitchen." With that she turned and headed back to her kitchen, leaving the two girls to finish unpacking Peyton's things. Peyton had agreed to stay at Karens and had been released from hospital for the time being. The three of them had driven to Peyton's apartment and collected some things. Karen had been left shocked at the state of the apartment. Although it was reasonably tidy, its condition had startled her. There was a large patch of damp over the kitchen area that was starting to mould and a huge crack down one of the walls. She knew right then Peyton deserved better.

The two girls came from the bedroom a few minutes later, as Karen placed the food on the table. She watched as Brooke sat straight down. Peyton looked on a bit wary of what was before her but eventually did the same and sat next to Brooke.

"Thank you Karen." She said offering the women a smile.

"This looks great." Brooke added, before serving herself. "Better than cheerio's isn't it P Sawyer."

Brooke provided most of the conversation for diner, as she talked about finals and graduation. She avoided the topic of her fashion line, obviously trying to keep Peyton's mind off her imminent departure. Peyton wasn't very talkative as she pushed her food around her plate. Karen knew it was the mother in her, as she took in Peyton's small frame but she couldn't help but worry. Peyton just seemed to put her motherly instinct into overdrive. She offered Peyton something else but the blonde said she was fine so Karen let it go. When dinner was finished Karen insisted she'd do the washing up herself and they could go watch TV before Brooke went home. The notion of Brooke leaving seemed to startle Peyton as when Karen said it, Peyton suddenly looked at Brooke, almost like a child. As Karen did the dishes she listened to the two talked in the living room, the benefit of a small house: no secrets.

"What do you want to watch?" Brooke asked.

"I don't mind. What time will you be home tomorrow?" Peyton asked, straight to the point.

"I have a biology final in the morning. So I should be home around 2. I'll come by then." She heard Brooke say.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to study today. I know you need to do well to graduate."

"Don't you worry about finals. Once I pass calculus, I'll graduate and then…" Brooke trailed off.

"…There's nothing stopping you franchising Clothes Over Bro's." Peyton finished.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed. "I got all the stuff in the mail. I went home when I went to get you some clothes. My mother was waiting with all the contracts. On the plus the signing on bonus will be in my account by next week, so I'm going to hit the shops big time."

Karen heard them both laugh quietly and then the tv went on. She heard the channel being flicked around until they eventually settled on an episode of Friends. When she finished her work in the kitchen, she went to her bedroom after stealing a look at the two girls in her living room. Peyton was lying across the couch, her head resting on Brookes lap. Karen, from where she stood could see Brooke was awake and was stroking the blondes' hair. The TV was still on but they didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Karen, I'm going to get going." Brooke said, coming into her room about an hour later. "Peyton's asleep."

"That's fine Brooke." Karen said getting up and following Brooke to the front door. Peyton was in the same position on the couch all curled up. She had been covered with a blanket. "Goodnight. Don't worry about her. I'll look after her. Brooke tomorrow, it'll be okay."

**Whats going to happen tomorrow? Sorry I shouldn't tease. Glad people liked the song choice. The song is legend but it was the lyrics that really spoke to me. I was looking for a quote but couldn't find one that really summed up what I was trying to say. So I settled on those lines from the song.**** Hope you liked this chapter. **


	27. Give Me Heart

Peyton could hear Karen, cleaning around in the kitchen. She'd woken early that morning but still hadn't found the courage to get out of bed. Hours had passed and no one had disturbed her. She knew something wasn't right she could feel it in her gut. Staying with Karen had been nice. But she knew this wasn't her room, her home. She had slept in Lucas's room and had woken at the first sign of light. An hour had passed and she still wasn't quiet sure what to do. She was toying with the idea of packing up all her stuff and sneaking out the side door of Lucas's room.

She quietly moved the covers off, and grabbed the clothes that Brooke had unpacked for her. She threw on an old t shirt. And was about to put on her jeans when she heard a knock on the door.

"Peyton, are you up? Can I come in?"

"I'm just changing." She could change and leave before Karen noticed.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." As soon as she heard Karen walk away, she threw on her jeans, and packed her bag. She took one look at the room. It had been nice to have it for one night. It had almost felt like hers. She tried to open the door, and shook it to try and force it open.

"It's locked. Peyton come into the kitchen. There are some people I'd like you to meet." Peyton followed her out, still gripping her bag. As she followed Karen into the room she recognised the doctor from the day before. There was another woman with him who she didn't recognise. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"No!" Peyton said. "What are they doing here?"

"They just want to talk like at the hospital." Karen said quietly, Peyton could only notice that she was blocking the back door. Her mind raced wondering if the front door was open or had it been locked as well.

"I don't want to talk to them…" She said glaring at the doctor. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She couldn't understand.

"Peyton please-" Peyton couldn't listen to them any longer. She turned on her heal and ran to the door. It was locked but she continued to pull at it, frustrated tears feel from eyes. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She'd made a mistake. There was no need to talk about it. She didn't need to all she needed was Brooke.

She felt Karen come from behind her and pull her away from the door. She didn't fight it. Energy sapped away from her as Karen led her to the couch. The older women pulled her into a warm embrace but it wasn't the one she needed.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She'll be here soon."

"I don't want to talk to them. I want to talk to Brooke."

"I'll call her and let her know to come straight over after school. Wait here."

Karen walked back to the kitchen. She knew the doctors had heard everything. It only seemed to add to their argument that Peyton's emotional stability rested on Brooke. Karen knew they were right and she did worry what would happen to Peyton when Brooke left for New York.

She sent a quick text to Brooke telling her that the doctors had arrived. Karen knew that Brooke would come as soon as her exam was finished anyway. There was no need to worry her any more. Brooke had been against a home visit from the off but Karen and the doctors had convinced her it was best for Peyton. In truth Karen didn't really know. She'd never been in a situation like this before. She'd taken Deb to rehab before but that now seemed simpler than Peyton. She had gone on what the doctors said.

She looked at them as they sat at her dining room table.

"Miss Roe. Based on what we've seen, today and yesterday we really do think it would be best if Peyton checked in to a facility."

"What kind of facility?" Karen asked. Surely Peyton wasn't that bad. She'd worked with this girl. She had issues but what teenager didn't.

"There are a number of options, it depend on finances mainly, there's-" Karen suddenly heard a smash of glass. She ran to the living room to see her front window busted open and Peyton gone from the couch. She cursed her house: no secrets could ever be kept. She unlocked the front door and looked down the road there was no sign of her.

The doctors soon joined her on the porch and they all exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean, she ran away?" Brooke yelled. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Brooke. It's not their fault." Karen said trying to calm the situation..

"It is. We should have just left it. She would have been fine. Now she's not answering her phone and I've been to her apartment and she's not there." Brooke couldn't hide her frustration at the doctors anymore. "I should never have let you talk to her."

"Miss Davies. Ignoring the problem doesn't mean it goes away. Peyton just buries it and then it gets dragged up. She has a history, we found her file. There's a lot you don't know. You saw what kind of state she was in after they brought her to the hospital. It's only a matter of time before she does something that can't be taken back. Now we'd like to help find her is there anywhere you know she'd go?"

"What's in her file?" Brooke asked. They passed her over a file. Karen noted the title: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and watched Brooke as she ran her fingers over the name.

"Her records were in Charlotte…" Brooke didn't listen to what he said.

"Peyton Sawyer aged 10" Karen watched as she removed a picture that accompanied it. Brooke read the file for a moment and then quickly closed it. She passed it back. "I don't want to read it."

Peyton sat watching the waves cascading onto the beach; she noted how rough the water looked. It was windy and the wind was blowing her hair in every direction. She was positive it was going to rain as well. It just seemed like that kind of day. She felt a few drops begin to fall when she heard a car pull up behind her. The person soon sat down beside her.

"I knew you'd find me." She said, leaning onto Brookes shoulder. She looked up to see that Brooke looked as though she'd been crying. "Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing. Just a tough day. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Karen brought the doctors around. I don't want to talk to them anymore Brooke. I'm fine now."

"Peyton would you come with me?" Peyton looked up at Brooke, struggling to read the expression on her face. She was smiling and yet Peyton could recognise the sadness that was in her eyes.

"I'd go anywhere with you Brooke" Peyton smiled, lifting herself up and kissing Brooke. When Brooke pulled away, they walked to Brooke's car. It was beginning to rain. Peyton got in the passenger door and they drove. She watched as they drove out of Tree Hill all together. They went down a lot of back rounds and eventually turned into what looked like a park.

"Where are we going, Brooke?" Peyton asked, looking back in the direction from where they'd came.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Brooke said, as they approached a sign which told Peyton exactly where she was.

**Please review!! I like to know what you guys are thinking.**


	28. Last Night On Earth

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Brooke parked the car; Peyton hadn't spoken since they'd passed the sign that told them they were on the grounds of Primrose Rehabilitation Centre. Brooke wondered why they always seemed to name place like this after flowers and things to do with plants. When she was 7 she had visited her great nana in a place called the Meadow View. She couldn't stand the optimism. She unbuckled her seat belt and was ready to get out of the car.

"What are doing here Brooke? Why did you bring me here?" Peyton asked as Brooke opened her door. Peyton did the same and they met eyes over the car. "Why?"

"Peyton I-"

"Save it. I should have known. You can forget it. I'm going home." Peyton said walking around and getting in Brookes side of the car. Brooke knew she couldn't go anywhere without the keys that were at that moment in her pocket.

"Why don't you go inside Miss Davis, we'll bring Peyton inside." Brooke turned to see one of the staff, standing behind her. She nodded and walked into the building. Another member of staff was waiting for her at the door and led her into a room it was nicely laid out. He closed the door and left her sitting there. She knew Karen was sorting through the details of Peyton's stay. She sat down and began to flick through the magazines that had been left. Then she heard commotion coming from outside the door. She knew who it was she could hear banging and shouting. She could also hear her own name being cried out

After a few minutes Karen entered the room, Brooke could tell from her face she'd heard it first.

"Brooke, why don't we get going?"

"I'd like to see her."

"Brooke they don't think that's a good idea. Give her a few days to settle." Karen offered but it wasn't enough. Brooke wasn't sure she could ever forgive herself for what she'd just done. "We'll come back in a day or two."

Brooke walked out of the building and drove home alone. Karen had suggested she come to her house for diner but Brooke couldn't stand being in that house. She couldn't being anywhere. Everywhere reminded her of Peyton. But at least when she was alone she could break down without people having to see her so weak. She parked into her driveway. She was supposedly living the dream; soon she'd be flying to New York to start work on her own fashion line. Yet her life seemed like a nightmare.

"Brooke, where have you been?" her mother shouted from the living room.

"Let me guess, with that piece of filth. Brooke when are you going to see sense. She's no good for you."

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with this."

"Brooke. I can't stand by and let you bring her to New York." Brooke had almost forgotten about the plans she had made. "I've held my tongue because I thought you'd see sense."

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. Peyton has to stay here." Brooke stormed up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Even in her own room there were pieces of Peyton: the drawing she'd taken or the creep art that fascinated Peyton, to the spare clothes Peyton had left at Brookes. Among Peyton's clothes she found one of her favourite T-shirts. Brooke had despised the jimmy eat world concert t-shirt and for that reason alone Peyton always wore it. Brooke breathed in the smell of it. She brought it to bed with her and fell asleep with it.

The last week of school flew by in a blur. Brooke couldn't really remember anything amazing happening. She'd been too distracted. As graduation approached there had only been one thought in her mind. Going to see Peyton. Visiting hours were strictly during school time and as Student President Brooke actually had a lot to do. In one way it was good, being busy and occupied. On the other hand it prevented her from visiting Peyton.

The day before graduation finally came and she persuaded Lucas to drive out with her to see Peyton.

"I'll wait in the car Brooke." Lucas said as they parked.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, unfastening her belt and checking her mirror.

"I have my iPod and I doubt she wants to see me." He laughed

Brooke made her way into the large builing. It was imposing, that was the first thing Brooke noticed.

"And who are you here to visit?" The women on reception asked.

"I'm Brooke Davis, I'm here to see Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said, glancing through the door to see people talking. She smiled to herself as the women checked her computer and then called someone over.

"I'm afraid Miss Sawyer in her room." She turned to the man. "Would you go to Peyton's room. See if she'll come down."

"I could go with you." Brooke offered. The two stranger shared a glance.

"Are you a good friend?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Brooke clarified.

"Come this way then" Brooke followed him up the stairs and down a corridor. They arrived at Peytons room and the doctor edged open the door. "Peyton?"

"Go away!" Brooke saw her lying on the bed.

"Your friend Brooke is here" Peyton sat up and turned to face them. The man took this as a good thing and left giving Brooke a quick smile. Brooke smiled back before moving toward Peyton, who slumped back onto the bed, looking towards the ceiling.

"Hey." She sat down on the bed "I've missed you."

"You're the one who put me here"

"How is it?" Peyton didn't respond and Brooke cursed herself for the stupid question "I have missed you. When you get out-"

"You'll be in New York." Peyton said almost laughing.

"I'll fly back."

"Don't."

"Peyton-"

"Go to New York. Don't come back for me. I want nothing to do with you." Peyton's voice didn't stray. It wasn't loud but it was purposeful and each word killed Brooke.

"Peyton, you don't mean that. I love you."

"Brooke this isn't love. Look what you've done to me. I hate you Brooke. I wish I'd never met you."

"Please stop, you don't-"

"Go away Brooke. Go away." For the first time Peyton turned her head so she was looking directly at Brooke. Brooke could see darkness, an anger that she'd seen before but never had Peyton looked at her like that. "Leave me alone."

Lucas watched as every one hugged Brooke goodbye. They were gathered at the departure gate. Brooke's mother had already wandered off leaving Brooke to say her goodbyes. Finally his turn arrived. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Brooke Davis."

"I'm going to miss you Lucas Scott," she replied trying her best to laugh. He released her from his hold and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to pull her back to him and force her to cry on his shoulder. She hadn't cried since the day she'd visited Peyton. That day he'd seen her break and then watched as she put on a brave face to the whole world. She'd smiled through graduation, laughed as they all enjoyed one last party as seniors. It was meant to be a time when they'd look back and feel a sense of perfection. All Lucas could see was the way Brooke's eyes betrayed her. They showed a glimpse a of the pain she was feeling. She was broken.

"Call me as soon as you land." He knew he should have said more but then she would have just laughed it off.

"I will. I'm going to miss you all."

"Will you be back before summer ends?" Lucas looked to Mouth, wishing his friend hadn't asked. He didn't want to here the answer.

"I don't know yet. Look guys I better go. I don't want to miss my flight." Lucas watched as she picked up her bags and walked down the gate, turning and waving before she disappeared. He told himself the smile was real but he knew this was just an act. He also knew he couldn't fix Brooke, only one person could.

_It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love_

**I know. How could Peyton say that? She's in a bad place. That's a pretty lame reason, I know. The next few updates are going to be a series of letters. Then I'll return to the normal way of updating. Just incase you start to wonder what's going on. Hope you like the update.**__


	29. I Will Be

Dear Brooke,

I've never been very good with words. This letter will be a mess and I probably won't get across what I'm feeling. But they keep telling me its the a way to deal with things. There are about 2 tree's worth of scrunched up paper surrounding me at this moment. And this is the best opening I've got. Its tragic I know but it's all I've got. So...I hope your well. I saw you in a magazine. Nobody believed me when I said I knew you. It's okay though because they already think I'm crazy. Sorry for the lame attempt at a joke. Anyway I hope you're good.

I'm writing to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I'm sorry for what I said. I know now you were trying to help me. I just couldn't see it. I got angry, I thought you were. I don't know what I thought. I just wanted to be with you I still do. I understand now though, that you did it because you love me. You saved me Brooke.

Being in this place has helped me see that I was wrong about a lot of things but not you. You are the love of my life and always will be. You have to know I could never really hate you. I was angry and I pushed you away. I pushed you too far and in doing that I broke you. It's the biggest regret of my life that I hurt you. But I'll never regret what we had. I loved you more than anything. I think it's possible I loved you too much. Sometimes it physically hurt. That's not your fault though. You see I wasn't ready for you. I've never known anything but betrayal and pain. And there was always a part of me waiting for you to leave me. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I don't think I ever will be but I'm going to try.

In the centre there's this speaker system and it plays the radio. Its cheesy mainstream stuff that I usually hate. But it's all I've listened to for the last month so I've actually grown to like it. A few songs only. I've always related songs to everything and now as I sit here I realise what I must do. I could never some it up in my own words so I've chosen these. This is my promise:

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me  
Without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah  
Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here, with me, do you see,  
You're all I need  
And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

It's Leona Lewis I will be. It's not the whole song so you should listen to it, I couldn't write it all down. When ever I hear it I think of you. I'm going to wait for you. It's my promise that I'm going to be the person you deserve. I don't expect anything from you. I've let you down too many times. But I'm going to wait for you. I'll wait forever. Forever and a day, remember. One day with you would be worth waiting my whole life. If ever you need me I'll be there. I want to be your rock, I want to be your safe place. I want to be your everything. Because you're mine. I loved you. I Love you. I will always love you. You're the past, the present, the future. You're my everything.

Love Peyton


	30. Best I Ever Had

Dear Brooke.

I've lost count of how many letters I've written. I'm actually getting quiet good at it. Although not good enough: I'm hoping you'll write back to this one. This one is different because it's written from my home. Not in the centre or from Karen's house. I've moved into my own apartment again. Karen was great to put me up and give me a job again but I felt I was ready. It's near the beach in this new development. It's only one bedroom but it's mine once I keep up with the payments. I'm still working at the café. Karen's gone away this month with a guy from New Zealand so Debs in charge which is weird. Lucas is always popping in too check up on us. I think he's worried that the two of us will destroy the place.

I hadn't seen you in any magazines for a while. Then I went out to buy magazines for the café and I found out that you have your very own magazine. I like the name by the way. I'm so proud of you. I always new you'd do great things Brooke. It's amazing I read somewhere that Clothes Over Bro's is like the big thing at the moment. I don't really know much about fashion to make any comparisons. I just know your doing great. You're like Justin Timberlake but in fashion. I was going to Fall Out Boy but I think you'll get JT more. You really are amazing Brooke. All that you do. I am so proud of you.

Are you going to come home for Christmas? I know everyone would love to see you. Karen mentioned that Haley and Nathan were coming backing. I'm sure they'd love to see you. Mostly I'd love to see you and I'm just trying to guilt you into it. I'm sure you've seen them. I just want to see you. Writing letters is great but you know I love you. I really want to see you even if it is from across the street. The TV doesn't do you justice. Yes I watch you on TV. I record everything. Anyway I don't want you to think I'm stalking you. I still believe we could make it work Brooke. I love you more now than I ever did. I know I made some huge mistakes last time we were together but if you could find it in you to give me one more chance. I know I could make you happy. I love you and I'll be here waiting until you see that. I'm yours Brooke. I always will be. There'll never be any one else for me but you. With that I mind I found another song for you. Its Best I Ever Had- Gary Allen. Listen to it because I mean every word. Nothing has been the same since I met you. Before I met you I was closed off and alone. I didn't feel anything. But you changed that. You changed me. You awakened a flawed heart that was so scared to feel. You broke down all my walls. Now you're the person my heart beats for, you're the reason I get up in the morning and you're the person I go to bed thinking about. You're the best I've ever had. I don't care if this sounds cheesy because it's how I feel. You're my everything. You always will be.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
And nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now  
But It's not so bad..  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely  
We'll send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better  
But It's not so bad..  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
And it might take some time  
To patch me up inside  
But I cant take it so I  
I run away and hide  
I might find it in time  
That you were always right  
You were always right  
So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
Was it what you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted?  
But It's not so bad..  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
You're just the best I ever had..._

You are the best I'll ever have. Even if it is just reading about you and the life that you lead. I don't want anyone else Brooke. It's you and it always will be. Come home; one day, just come home. You don't have to call or give me warning. Because I'll be here, waiting for you. I've patched myself up, I'm sorry it took me so long but I'm ready now. I'm waiting for you Brooke. Please come back to me. I love you. I will always love you.

Love Peyton. x

**Hi just wanted to explain these letters. I'm doing a time jump similar to the one in the show. Except Peyton never went to LA. Brookes success is the same. The letters I'm using are written by Peyton. The first one ie the last chapter was the first one, which she wrote while still in the centre. Im not going to have like a thousand letters so don't worry. Im just going to include what I feel are the important ones. Listen to this song. Its so good and so is next chapters song. I'm not crazy on the leona lewis song but the lyrics suited what Peyton was trying to say.**

**Anyway hope you liked. If anyones confused with anything in the letters ask and I'll explain. **


	31. You Fill My Heart

Dear Brooke,

It's been two years to the day since I saw you. That day still haunts me. I don't know how many letters I've wrote. You haven't written any but I don't blame you for that. I know I hurt you. I've apologised and I don't really know what other way I can say it. I want to make you understand. I need you to understand. So I've made a decision.

I'm coming to New York. I should have done it sooner. I was stupid to think letters and lyrics would do it. You need more than that. You deserve more than that. So I'm coming to see you. I have you're address so I guess that's where I'll head first. Then I'll head to those big offices I read about. It'll take me a while to get there but I'm coming for you Brooke. I'm going to fight for you. Not in that way. Don't worry. I'm coming to tell you I love you. I need you to see what you mean to me. I haven't given up. This isn't a last throw of the dice. I just have to tell you. Plus if I keep writing letters I'm pretty sure I'll kill off a whole rain forest.

Two years is a long time but my love hasn't wavered. It never will. I just need to hear the sound of your voice, to see you smile. I really do sound like a stalker. I still have your clothes and they used to smell like you. I used to go to sleep with them. Now they just stink of me. I miss you Brooke. I know it's selfish but I want you to see just once the person I've become.

I see all the great things you've achieved and you're making all your dreams come true. It's inspiring Brooke. You've inspired me. My whole life is better because of you. I finished those night classes I told you about and it was great but it wasn't enough. I'm going to make my dream come true. I'm going to walk up to you and tell you I love you. What happens next is up to you? I'm yours and I always will be. I just hope you could find it in your heart to take me back.

This could be the last letter I write. I'm hoping it is. I was torn about the lyrics to use. I couldn't not include lyrics but I wanted them to be perfect. Then I heard this. I realised we never had a song. Most couples have a song. In films they do anyway. So this is our song.

_When I saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like I knew  
From the very start  
That you were every other part of me  
It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart  
Oh, love of mine  
Why did it take so long to find  
Your touch  
Hope was never gone  
Even though it took so long  
To find you  
Because I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
And I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart  
And I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
And I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
And I have loved you since  
From the moment when  
Since time began  
You fill my heart._

You really do Brooke. There's never going to be anyone else. You're the one. If I could sing this would be the song I would sing for you. It's Jason Walker- You Fill My Heart. And it was written for us Brooke. I believe that and I believe in us. I've loved you since I first saw you Brooke and I will always love you. Forever and a day.

Your Peyton.


	32. Time To Say Goodbye

Dear Brooke.

Words have always been hard. I don't really know how to say this. I could tell you about my day or my trip to New York. I did come for you but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you live your life and you enjoy every second of it. I want the best of everything for you Brooke. Listen to the CD; it speaks better than I ever could.

Have a good life Brooke, you deserve happiness. I'm sorry I'm not the one to give it too you but that's life. I want to say thank you for saving my life. Remember when we first met you told me you couldn't even save yourself. You saved me Brooke. I owe you everything I have. Thank you for everything. You cared when no one else did and you helped me when I couldn't help myself. Now I have a good life. I have my own apartment. I even have an education. Most of all I have our memories and they will stay with me forever.

I want to say so much more but I don't know how. I love you Brooke. You're my everything and always will be. This is my last letter but it's not a goodbye. I just want you to be happy. You'll always be in my heart and I'll always be here waiting for you.

Love Peyton

**I'm sure that's confused a few people. It's the last letter!! Obviously something happened when Peyton went to New York but that ****won't be revealed for a few updates. I know it's like the shortest update ever so sorry about that but its quiet important in for the story. Next update is a proper one. I promise!! Thanks for all the reviews. I've also picked the song that's on that CD, although it's not definite. So if you have any suggestions let me know.**


	33. Fake Empire

Brooke sat gazing out of her apartment window. She'd just got home from a long day at work. She watched the city lights and the bustle of the city that never slept.

"Brooke. Good your home." Brooke turned to see her mother come through her door. "I have your mail and we need to discuss the Macys meeting."

"How did you get in Victoria?"

"I have a key." Victoria handed her the mail. "Now the meeting…."

Brooke sat down and listened as Victoria explained things to her. This was the way it always worked. It was always business. The woman before her was not her mother. Brooke wasn't sure if she ever had been. Now she defiantly wasn't. She was chief executive to Clothes Over Bro's. Brooke stared out the window as Victoria continued on showing her spreadsheets. It was always business. She could see the Clothes Over Bo's building. Her supposed empire. She watched as people looked up at it in awe. It was impressive, she couldn't deny that. She had earned more money than she would ever spend. One magazine had labelled her a Phenomenon. To the outside world she was a successful women, with the world at her fingertips, she had it all.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. Are we done? Because I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said, getting to her feet. Victoria did the same.

"I'll send the car at 9. Goodnight Brooke." Victoria left and Brooke returned to her position by the window. She wasn't tired, in truth she didn't really sleep anymore. She could survive on a few hours. She flicked through her mail, stopping when she came to an envelope with hand writing she recognised. The return address in Tree Hill confirmed her suspicions. She traced her fingers over the lettering: it had been a while since she'd seen that writing. She opened the letter. It was an invitation. Brooke laughed as she saw that the envelope was the only part that Haley had written, the rest had obviously been done by her Godson or Tim.

_Dear Aunt Brooke._

_I'm having my birthday party in one week at my house and I really want you to come. We are going to have lots of fun party games and a cake. Momma said Brooke Davis can never resist a party. Please come I want you to meet Chester._

_James Lucas Scott _

Brooke folded up the letter inside there was a proper invitation and a picture of Jamie holding a huge rabbit. Brooke laughed it was almost as big as him. She slowly walked over to her fireplace, placing the picture on the fireplace. Her thoughts quickly wondered to Tree Hill. She'd been in New York almost five years and yet it never seemed like home. Tree Hill was home. She feared it always would be. She looked at the picture of Jamie. There were many familiar pictures of family outings, and days out. Everybody always looked so happy. Even Lucas looked on top of the world. He'd always been the broody member of the group. They all seemed so happy in their lives and yet Brooke had never felt more alone. She knew what she had to do. She had to go home.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Brooke looked at Millicent as they sat in the taxi the following morning. "Where are you?"

"I'm home" Brooke answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No your not. I sent the car and you never came out to it. I phoned everyone. I even phoned that assistant of yours. No answer. So now I'm standing in your apartment and you are not here. I told you how important today was for the company. Where are you?"

"I told you I'm home." Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

"She is not going to like this." Millicent said. Brooke could see the worry on her young assistants face.

"Well that's her problem. It's my company, my life." Brooke smiled, as she looked out the window as the town of Tree Hill came into focus. "I appreciate you coming with me, Millie."

"I pretty sure Victoria would have fired me with you gone. Beside I'm your assistant, and you needed me." Millicent smiled.

"Thanks." She couldn't believe she was actually in Tree Hill. She hadn't been back since leaving after high school except for Jamie's christening and even then she'd flown in and out in the space of two days.

"So, how long are you thinking of staying." Millicent said checking her diary. "I figure I'm going to have to let people know you're gone before someone sends out a search party.

"I don't know. I'll see how things go. I need to get to know my god son." Brooke explained. She really didn't know how long she would stay. She was hoping, as cheesy as it sounds, to find herself again. In Tree Hill she could be Brooke, not Brooke Davis successful fashion designer. At the same time she was nervous about that. Being just Brooke.

They drove through the quiet town and for a while it seemed as though nothing had changed. Then they drove by the café. Brooke could see all the windows had been boarded up and there was a for sale sign hung on the door. She got the cab to stop and she and Millicent both jumped out. The Karen's Café logo was still on the door.

"This is where we used to hang out. I can't believe it's gone." Brooke said, reminiscing. "Haley told me Karen had moved away I just assumed someone would buy it and keep it going."

"You could buy it." Millicent suggested.

"I can't cook to save my life."

"Then buy it and do something else with it. If this place means that much to you."

Brooke thought about the idea as they drove to Nathan and Haley's house. As they pulled up Brooke couldn't help but be proud of them. There house was beautiful. She knew they were living a dream. She envied them.

"Coming." Brooke heard Haley call from inside as she knocked on the door. "Brooke!"

"Hey!" Brooke said, as she was wrapped into a big hug.

"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke watched as the little boy ran into her arms.

"I missed you buddy. And someone tells me there's a big party happening in this place."

Brooke slowly lowered Jamie to the floor and followed them into the house. For the first time in a long time she felt that she'd found her place. There was no going back now.

"There's no going back now!" Peyton screamed as she got in the car. Mia's let out a large scream of delight that Peyton copied. "I got them."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this! We did this Peyton."

"It was all you dude." Peyton beamed as she started the car. Peyton watched as Mia looked through the CD's. As she saw her excitement at them, she couldn't help but feel an excitement within herself. They'd made a record. She, Peyton Sawyer, had been a part of this. They now had a box full of Mia's demo album. "I say we home, get dressed and then go out to celebrate. Not everyday you finish making an album"

"Okay but I choose the place. You chose the last time so it's my turn. Deal?"

"Fine you goof!" Peyton agreed. "Where would you like to go?"

"Tric!"

"Seriously. Our night out and you choose the place where I work. You're unbelievable!"

"You know you love me." Mia laughed.

Peyton gave the girl a mock glare, before turning up the radio. The sun was shining, a good song was blaring out of her speakers, and she and Mia had finished the record. She knew life didn't get much better than this.

**Who thought the letter was from Peyton. Admit it!! **

**O****kay. I probably have some explaining to do. Basically there's been a time jump of about 5 years from when Brooke left Tree Hill to this. Brooke is now a hugely successful fashion designer. Peyton has finally got her life together. There will be no more drugs and getting wasted all the time. Although there will be one big revelation but I'm not spoiling what I have planned. She's living with Mia and is pretty grounded. Although Brookes return will awaken her emotions and knock her off guard a bit. **

**This is primarily a breyton story but the other characters will of course feature so here is what their new background info:**** Lucas is with Lindsay, who he met while she edited his book.(I always liked Lindsay in the show. I never wanted her to marry Lucas because I'm a Peyton fan but I thought she was a nice person. She walked away from the man she loved because she knew he loved someone. As Peyton pointed out to Lucas, what greater act of love is there than sacrifice. Lindsay made a sacrifice -that deserves respect) sorry about that little rant. I've been watching my season 5 DVD's. Anyway back to the point…Nathan and Haley are still together and have a son, Jamie. He's 4. There's no wheelchair or crazy nannies. Haley's a teacher and Nathan plays basketball for the Charlotte Bobcats. Karen's gone travelling with Andy around the world but there's no Lily. Millicent is Brooke's assistant as in the show, Mia's a singer and Victoria is still a bitch. Yes Victoria isn't going to go away.**

**Please review!! **


	34. Collide

"I can't believe you're here." Lucas said pulling her into his arms. He pulled away and Brooke could see the Scott smirk creeping over his face. "I figured it was time to grace you with my presence." Brooke smiled.

"That it was." Lucas said leading her into the house. Brooke couldn't help but notice how the house had changed. The living room was now blue and Brooke could see an outsiders influence. This was no longer Karen's home. Brooke wondered how much else had changed. "Lindsay, babe, there's someone here."

"Coming. Who is it Lucas?" Brooke heard Lindsay shout from the bedroom. Brooke watched as Lindsay emerged from the room. "Brooke!"

"Hey!" Brooke cried, trying her best match Lindsay's enthusiasm. "It's good to see you. "Thanks.". She watched as Lucas took Lindsay into her arms and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. They were so happy. "I can't believe you're here."

"I got a letter from Jamie last night and I realised I needed to see you guys. No time like the present. I flew down this yesterday with my assistant." Brooke explained. "It was about time I came home."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Where are you staying?" Lucas nodded

"I booked into that hotel in overlooking the river. Millicent's there now."

"You could stay here." Lucas suggested.

"I can't just leave Millicent after bringing her with me." Brooke said, "Besides you guys are so in that blissed out phase I don't want to be in the way."

Brooke watched as Lucas blushed and Lindsay headed to the kitchen. She'd missed this feeling of home, that Tree Hill and this house gave her. They spent the next few hours catching up. Lucas was coaching the Ravens, which didn't surprise Brooke one bit, while Lindsay was opening up a branch of the publishing firm, she worked for, in Charlotte. Brooke bored them with her life in New York until Lindsay suggested they go out and celebrate Brookes return at Tric.

"We could just stay in and have a meal." Lucas suggested, as Lindsay left them to get ready. Brooke could see something was bothering him about going to Tric.

"Don't be so boring." Brooke said trying to make a joke out of Lucas's awkwardness, hoping she was just being paranoid. "It's not like your married…. yet."

"I just think we should go for a meal or maybe…"

"Lucas, what wrong with going to Tric?"

"Peyton works there." Lucas said. "She manages it while my Mom's away."

"That's good. I'm glad she's doing okay." Brooke said calmly.

"Are you ever going to move? We have got to get going!" Lindsay hollered from the bedroom.

"We don't have to go to Tric." Lucas offered.

"No. We should go. Go get ready." Brooke said putting on her game face. "I'll be fine."

They arrived at the club and discovered the place was packed. As the son of the owner Lucas quickly got them a booth. He'd rung Nathan and Haley who were going to meet them there. Brooke looked around the club, she couldn't help but look for Peyton but there was no sign of her. She wasn't sure what she wanted in regards to Peyton. The last time they'd spoken Peyton had told Brooke to get out of her life. Since Lucas had mentioned her, she'd consumed Brooke's thoughts. They'd been in the club about half an hour when Nathan and Haley arrived. Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty that she'd shut these people out of her life for so long. Now she was here she couldn't understand it either. As she listened to Haley talk about her day and Lucas talk basketball with Nathan, she realised she hadn't been this happy in along time.

Peyton took Mia's hand and lead her up the steps to Tric. She gave the bouncer a nod and he waved them through much to the crowds' displeasure. That was the one of the many advantages of being manager of Tric. Peyton had got the job, when Karen had left to go away with Andy. Karen had told Peyton she wanted her to run it, seeing as Deb was no longer around. Peyton had been thrilled. Lucas occasionally looked over things to make sure she was doing a good job. He didn't trust Peyton. She understood it though. She'd broken one of his best friends heart. Karen and tried to force a friendship between the two blondes but it was never going to happen.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Mia laughed as they entered the packed club.

"So you're just using me to get into my club." Peyton retorted. "Cuts me real deep."

"Awh, stop whining and I'll by you a drink."

"Soda." Peyton said as the two girls sat up by the bar.

"You're so boring. I swear to god. You must be the most boring person I ever met. A soda…." Peyton didn't hear what Mia said. Her attention quickly switching, to the dance floor before her. There in the centre was Brooke Davis. She blinked waiting for Brooke to disappear but when she opened them the brunette was still there. Dancing away with Lucas and all his friends. She was still beautiful. Her brown hair cut shorter than it had been the last time Peyton had seen her. She was smiling and Peyton could see her laughing. In her mind all she could hear was Brooke's raspy laugh. The music and everything around her disappeared for a moment. Brooke Davis was back.

"Peyton are you listening to me?" Peyton was suddenly bought back to reality by Mia.

"What?" She turned to face her.

"I said what's got your attention. You're not even listening to me." Mia smirked.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I just need to get some air." Peyton said trying to calm the swarm of thoughts gathering her mind. Brooke was back. Had she come back for her? No, she said mentally kicking herself for allowing such a thought. She needed to pull herself together. "I'll be back in a minute."

She rushed into to the bathrooms and steadied herself against the sink. Brooke was back. It had been 5 years since Brooke had been in Tree Hill. Peyton wasn't sure what to think of it. Why was she here? Was the brunette back for good? Would they get a chance to talk? Would Brooke want to talk to her? Peyton quickly stopped herself from thinking too far ahead. She retreated into a bathroom stall and sat there listening as people filtered in and out. Once she felt composed enough she opened door. Standing steadying herself on the sink as Peyton had been doing minutes before was Brooke Davis.

"Hi" Peyton choked out.

"Hi." They stood motionless for the next few minutes. The only time they even moved was when someone accidently knocked into them on their way to the toilet. "The club looks good. Luke tells me you're running it for Karen."

"Yeah. You chose a goodnight to come." Peyton said at sudden loss for words. "Are you back in Tree Hill for long?"

"I'm here for Haley's son Jamie's birthday party. Not here…he's only 4…it's next week." Brooke stuttered out obviously caught off guard by the reunion.

"You look nice." Peyton offered nervously fiddling with the end of her sleeve. "I mean…you always look great but…its good to see you."

"You too. I'm really pleased for you Peyton. The club looks great."

"Thanks. But it's nothing. Look at you. You're like a celebrity." Peyton noticed Brooke blushing at her comments.

"No ones noticed me so far, thankfully." Brooke laughed, but Peyton could see she was forcing it.

"I did." Peyton instantly wanted to cover her mouth.

"Anyway I better get going. Haley will be wondering what happened to me"

"Brooke…it was great seeing you." Peyton said as Brooke walked out the door. Brooke turned and gave her a slight nod. When Brooke was gone she leaned back against the wall and whispered to herself "I missed you."

_Lovers don't finally meet somewhere; the__y're in each other all along._

**Thanks for the reviews. I know no much BP interaction but I'll get there****. I promise. I hope people don't dislike Brooke too much. I know she's keeping her distance. She got burned and so she's just a bit wary of getting close to Peyton again. **


	35. When You Are Near

Peyton flicked through the few photographs of Brooke she had. They hadn't taken many photos when they'd dated. She was so engrossed in them she didn't even notice Mia sneak up on her.

"Who's the girl? The two of you look very cosy." Mia snatched the photo from Peyton. "Wait a minute she looks familiar."

"What?" Peyton asked, even though she knew exactly where Mia was going this.

"Oh my god!" Mia said running to the bedroom. She returned holding a magazine up against the picture. "It's Brooke Davis."

"Mia-" Peyton said taking the photo back.

"Oh my god! You totally had a thing with her!"

"Mia-"

"Peyton, come on this is gold. I can't believe you never told me. I want to know every little detail. How did you meet her? "

"I'm not talking about it."

"We so are." Mia grinned. "You're looking over couply pictures of the two of you. There is so a good story here."

"There is no story here." Peyton got to her feet. She gathered all the pictures she had been looking at before grabbing her jacket. "I'm going for a drive."

"We are so going to talk about this when you get back!" Mia laughed as Peyton slammed the door behind her. She intended to drive to Tric and occupy herself there but instead she found herself parked outside Karen's café. Of course the café hadn't been open since Karen had moved away permanently. The sight of it soothed Peyton even after all the time that had passed. Brooke was back and she knew she had no right to want to go and see her but every bone in her body; every part of her seemed to need to see her again. She couldn't fight it. She was trying but loving Brooke when she was so close was agonising.

She cursed fate for bringing Brooke back just when everything seemed to be going so well for her. She wasn't sure if she could watch Brooke get on with life in Tree Hill without her. When Brooke was in New York it was easier to escape it. Peyton rested her head on the steering wheel, when she looked up, she laughed at her own luck.

Standing outside of Karen's Café was Brooke. Peyton couldn't help but torture herself and watch as a man, who she assumed to be the estate agent, opened the door for her. She was joined my Haley, Lucas and another women who Peyton recognised. She watched as the man and Lucas took uncovered the windows allowing the sun to shine into the room. Brooke seemed to be standing in just the right spot and the sun captured her, lighting her as if she were an angel. Peyton could see the huge smile on her face as she talked with the agent, then shook his hand and finally turned back to her friends. They all joined in a group hug as Peyton just watched from her car. She just had to torture herself and as much as she wanted to drive off, she couldn't. Eventually Lucas left when his girlfriend arrived. Then the women left leaving just Haley and Brooke. Peyton watched as they talked and looked around the space. Finally they headed into the back room so Peyton could no longer see them. She started her car and drove until she was right outside and then moved on when she saw the door swing open.

"Bet you, Lucas forgot something." Haley said, at the sound of a car outside the door. "That boy would forget his head."

"You are such a Mom!" Brooke laughed as Haley went to see what Lucas had forgotten. She heard the door open and close, before Haley returned.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked. She noticed the confused look on Haley's face. She could tell she was wrestling with something. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong?" Haley said turning her back to Brooke. "You could so turn this area into changing room"

"Haley I know that look. What's up?"

"Peyton was outside." Haley said, wincing in preparation for Brookes reaction.

"Was she okay?" It was a gut reaction for Brooke.

"She was fine. She was just parked outside. And then she saw me and drove off."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. It's Peyton and your Brooke." Haley smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Judging by the look on your face, it still means something. Have you talked to her yet?"

"I saw her at Tric." Brooke said. "We talked a little. It's no big deal"

"Who are you trying to convince Brooke? It's a big deal. You've been hiding out in New York for the past few years." Brooke didn't like Haleys tone.

"I have not been hiding!" She found herself yelling back.

"Brooke!"

"I was working and I came to visit your son. But if you want I can just go back." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke I don't want you to go back. But I think you know there's a reason you stayed away so long. Please Brooke, don't hide your heart." Haley's tone softened in a second. "I think she still love's you and I know you still feel something for her. You know when I went on tour with in high school. It was amazing and I did so many amazing things. Every night there'd be something new, you know. It was easy. I never told any body this but one night we played Charlotte. Chris wanted to drive home too see his folks but I couldn't because I was scared. So I didn't go and a few weeks later my two best friends came to New York. I stopped being scared and I came home and fought for my marriage. It wasn't easy but it was worth it."

"Haley, I don't think I can. She-"

"Just talk to her Brooke. I know she hurt you but I've watched her the last few years and she really has got her life on track. I think you need to talk to her. You two should at least be friends." Haley said, taking Brooke into her arms. "I'm so glad you're home but you need to sort this out."

"Haley, what if-?"

"What if, Brooke don't. You guys could have a second chance."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I know it hurt you but sometimes all the hurt is worth it."

Peyton went straight into her room as soon as she arrived home. It wasn't log before Mia opened the door and lay next to her on the bed.

"So what's go you brooding." Mia asked

"You!" Peyton huffed.

"I don't think it's me." Mia smiled, Peyton hated when she was right. "I think it's something to do with this." Mia held up a copy of magazine.

"Screw you." Peyton said turning onto her side.

"If you want but I have a feeling you'd just be thinking of her. I want our first time to be special." Mia said. Peyton tried her best to hold a straight face but she couldn't stop herself from laughing but only quietly. "There's my ray of sunshine!"

"Go away!" Peyton laughed as Mia began to tickle her.

"Not until you tell me what went on between you and Miss Gucci."

"Nothing." Peyton lied.

"Now that's a lie right there. I googled her. She's just a little older than you and she's from….drum roll please…Tree Hill." Mia said, not trying to hide the smug look that had swept across her face. "But I have a feeling you already knew that."

"Fine. I knew her along time ago." Peyton said giving in.

"And…"

"We dated."

"She's gay! In here it says she was going out with some movie guy."

"Thanks."

"Here don't blame me that you fucked up and now she's screwing some A-lister."

"How do you know I fucked up?"

"Didn't you? She's living it up in the big apple and you're here with me."

"She's not in New York." Peyton said in attempt to win the argument. She quickly wished she hadn't said anything.

"Whatever?" Mia shrugged. "Wait…how do you know where she is?"

"I saw her at Tric."

"It all makes sense. The photos and the sulking. She's back. How serious were you?" Peyton noted the change in Mia's tone. Suddenly the playfulness was gone, replaced with compassion.

"We were in love." Peyton said taking the photo of Brooke out of her pocket.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up." Peyton said waiting for the smart comment but it never came.

"Ever try and fix it?"

"It's not fair to her. She deserves to happy. She's better off without me."

"What about you?"

"I'm happy." Peyton said.

"Well yesterday, we got my demo's and you, the person who worked you're ass off on it smiled at me. "

"What's wrong with me smiling?" Peyton asked, confused by Mia's logic

"You didn't smile like that." Mia said pointing to the picture.

"That was a long time ago. I ruined it and Brookes moved on. It's not fair if I try and stop her."

"Do you still love her?"

"I could never stop. She's my everything." Peyton whispered.

**Hope you liked! Sorry it took a while, back at college and am so far behind so I took a break from writing. I was hoping to stay away for a week but I just couldn't stay away so heres your update. I've got the ending all planned don't worry its not in the next few chapters. But I know exactly where I'm going and how I'm getting there. Just to clear up there's nothing going on with Mia and Peyton. Just good friends. Mia's a bit of a flirt in my story which is why it may come across that there's something going on. Kind of like Breyton in the show. I figure Peyton's got enough angst for everyone so we'll have a happy Mia. I wasn't sure who to have Brooke talk to: Lucas or Haley. I went for Haley as I felt she could relate to it more. Remember Lucas is with Lindsay and hasn't had all the romance drama as in the show. Sorry I'm waffling. LOL. All review are great, thanks. **


	36. You're Beautiful

_My life is brilliant_

Brooke watched from her store door as Peyton drove off. It had become something of a ritual. Everyday Brooke would come to the store in preparation for its opening and everyday Peyton would park outside. The first time Brooke had thought she was hallucinating but she had witnesses in the form of Millicent and Haley. Then as soon as Brooke headed towards the door Peyton would speed off.

"She left again?" Millicent asked as Brooke returned to the counter and nodded. "Maybe you should go see her."

"Maybe." Brooke sighed. She looked around her store everything was ready. The café equipment and counter had been removed and Brooke had installed fitting rooms and a back room for storage. She'd added a small studio. Nobody had said it to her but her but she was sure everyone had noticed her intent to set up home. Jamie's birthday party had come and gone. There was only one thing now to be sorted. Stock for the shop.

"Did you send that email?"

"This morning. You ready to batten down the hatches." Millicent laughed. They'd emailed Victoria this morning, informing her of the new opening and verifying the stock request. Brooke knew it was only a matter of time before the women arrived and tried to drag her home. Brooke was still laughing when she heard the door open. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and prayed it wasn't Victoria, not with the store in such a mess still. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Lucas walk in, carrying paint supplies.

"I got the paint. I figured this should do it." Lucas said putting down the paint cans. He was followed by Skills and Mouth. "Where do you want us?"

"I need all the marked walls painted purple, and the rest done in that white colour. Victoria will be here any day now. Now she knows where I've gone. So I need this place looking sharp." Brooke smiled before picking up a can herself. "Let's get going"

"If only they could see you in New York now. Having to paint your own store."

"Very funny Skills!" Brooke laughed. In truth, Brooke was actually enjoying being so hands on. She'd never been o involved in a store opening before. She had liked the responsibility of doing it by herself. Of course she had Millicent to help with the business aspects but they'd done most things 50-50. It excited Brooke, knowing that this store was hers. It also provided her a distraction from Peyton and their current position. Brooke didn't really knw what to make of Peyton's behaviour or of the feeling she herself was experiencing. Peyton had hurt her like no person before and yet it didn't seem to matter. Brooke still wanted to see her. She knew that had to be wrong, she couldn't let herself be that vulnerable again. She wouldn't. She had to focus on her store, her career and Jamie. She palastered on a smile and went to work.

About two hours later, her enthusiasm was waning, she'd broken countless nails. She'd never though painting and assembling could be so exhausting. Nathan had dropped by to help with Haley and Jamie, who had gone to get refreshments for the team, with Millicent. Peyton was also parked outside again, although Brooke hadn't done anything to acknowledge it. She was hoping no one else would notice.

"Brooke, I need to talk with you." Haley came rushing through the door with bags of food. She left them on the table and walked into the back room. Brooke followed hoping she wasn't about to have this conversation. "Do you know Peyton's parked outside this store?"

"I…I didn't notice." Brooke lied.

"Don't lie to me Brooke." Haley hissed. "Millie told me she's here like everyday. Have you talked to her?"

"No" Brooke grimaced.

"Brooke!"

"Every time I step outside she drives away." Brooke said defending herself. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you talk to her and sort this out. A bit of closure never hurt anyone."

"I've had my closure."

"Then how come you haven't been with anyone since Peyton?"

"I don't know where you got that idea from. I was with-"

"I know Brooke. I read magazines and I know you haven't been celibate. But I don't think you've let anyone near you're heart since Peyton. Tell me I'm wrong"

"In New York it's different, people are busy. We can't all just marry someone when we're in nappies and live happily ever after."

"I don't want you to marry someone. I want you to admit that you haven't had one serious relationship since Peyton."

"Urrggh. Haley I'm busy right now." Brooke said turning to walk back out to the front room. "I don't have time for this right now."

"I'll take that as a: yes Haley you're right." Haley said following her out. Brooke began positioning some empty clothes racks. "Is that Peyton outside?"

"What?" Lucas asked turning to look. Brooke could of slapped Haley right then. "Yes I think it is."

"Wonder, what's she's doing just parked down the road?" Haley asked, knowing exactly what she herself was doing.

"Haley!" Brooke hissed.

"She must be waiting to see someone." Haley said kinking her eyebrow in Brookes direction.

"I get it. Skinny girl here to get her some B. Davis. I sense me some whit girl drama." Skill said, in the way that only Skills could.

"Fine. Haley you win. But she's just going to drive away." Brooke said walking to the window

"Then get you're ass in the car and follow her. I'll drive. This could get sexy." Skills laughed. Brooke watched as Peyton's car drove off on cue. "Come on B, I got your back."

_My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
_

Peyton flung herself onto the couch next to Mia, who was reading a magazine. She let out a groan.

"Take it you had a bad day. Nothing to do with the new store opening in town I hope."

"Ha ha. Maybe you should take up comedy instead of singing."

"Maybe I should. Maybe you should just try talking to her instead of stalking her." Mia replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You really want to know."

"Peyton you're not that person anymore. In fact you live like a nun. No alcohol, no drugs, you work, you come home. I think it's time you trust yourself a bit more." Before Peyton could respond there was a knock on the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wha-" Peyton looked up to see Brooke standing in her doorway, as Mia left. "Brooke"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd have a look round. Stalk you for a change." Brooke smirked. "Sorry. I just figured we should talk."

"Yeh. Sorry about the store. I-" Peyton began to explain. "I shouldn't do that."

"No you shouldn't but you do." Brooke didn't mean to sound harsh but Peyton's behaviour confused her to no end. "I just don't get why you don't stay."

"I said I'd leave you alone. You've moved on with your life and that's great. I know I have to let you enjoy it but I just can't not see you. Not when you're so close. I mean you're here. When I'm at Tric or just out, I swear sometimes I hear you. I just can't escape it. When you're around, I loose my mind. I have to see you and I know I have no right but it's you Brooke."

"Peyton its okay-" Brooke could see how upset she was getting. That hadn't been her intention.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not fair. I won't do it anymore if it bugs you. I'm sorry. I just had to see you"

"You don't have to be sorry." She watched as the tears in Peyton's eyes began to fall. Instinct took over and she immediately took Peyton in her arms, trying to sooth her "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm sorry Brooke; I shouldn't let you see me like this. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising you've done nothing wrong."

"Brooke I hurt you. This is the first time you've been in Tree Hill for more than a few days in 5 years. I did that Brooke."

"No I did. Peyton you can't blame yourself for everything. I chose to stay away. Me." Brooke said firmly, "Don't cry about that. It doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been here a lot sooner." Peyton mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters." Brooke said, moving Peyton so they were looking straight at each other. "I'm here now, Peyton."

Brooke, for the first time took in their position. She was standing her hands resting on Peyton's shoulders, holding her in position. They were stood in the middle of Peyton's living room and only inches separated there faces. Peyton's eyes were still teary and she was too pale. Brooke slowly raised her hand, wiping away the tears on Peyton's face. She felt her heart race increase and all of a sudden she felt warmth come over her. It was like nothing before. Her heart was racing. For a second it seemed time stopped as the two women took each other in. Brooke could here Peyton's breathing slow down as she regained her composure. She was about to remove her hand, when Peyton took it in her own moving it to her chest. She placed it, on what Brooke assumed her heart. Her heart beat was racing much like Brookes.

"Whenever I think of you." She whispered. "You're so beautiful. And I don't think I can stay away anymore."

"Peyton" Brooke pulled away. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm in love with you Brooke and I know I have no right to ask but. Do you think you could ever love me again? I'd never hurt you again, if you just let me show you."

"Peyton, I know you'd never purposefully hurt me but sometimes you just do. I'm not sure if I can just jump back into that. I'm sorry." Brooke watched as Peyton stepped back. "I should go. I'm sorry." Brooke said, heading for the door.

"No don't." Peyton said blocking her path. "Brooke, we could go slowly. I'll prove it to you. You came here for a reason Brooke. You came back to me. I know you feel it too. You came here for the same reason I go to the café."

"Peyton-" Before Brooke could speak another word Peyton's lips came crashing on hers, and everything that had gone on faded away. After a few seconds Brooke pulled away in need of air.

"Do you feel it?" Brooke nodded, her voice was gone. "Brooke I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to show you. I love you Brooke….What are doing tomorrow?"

"I…I'll be at the store." Brooke stammered, gradually finding her voice.

"Brooke I'm going to show you." Peyton smiled back.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_

**You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter and edited this version. I'm still not completely satisfied but I'll never finish if I don't get past it so I figured this version will remain.**** Let me know what you think. Please Review!!**


	37. When I'm With You

Brooke arrived at the store early; she'd told Millicent to take the morning off after all her hard work. The real reason was Brooke needed time to think about Peyton. It had been two days since their kiss. She hadn't seen Peyton since but every day when they arrived at the store a delivery from the local coffee shop arrived accompanied by a note. She couldn't deny it was sweet, like something out of a chick flick, and she knew it was Peyton's attempt at slow but she was sure it would take more than her favourite muffins to erase her fears. She opened up the store; it was ready for opening apart from the lack of stock. Victoria had finally telephone, demanding she returned to New York. Brooke had refused and that had ended the conversation. She wasn't sure what that meant but it wasn't going to stop her. She'd rand the branch in Charlotte and they were sending her what she needed. Victoria would just have to deal with it.

Brooke headed into the back where she'd set up her own studio. Working was the best way to deal with her feelings. She'd been working on her new line for about half an hour, when she realised her breakfast hadn't arrived. She silently wished she hadn't noticed but she had. She walked out to the front and checked if the door was open and if the bell was working. There was no delivery; she tried not to be too disappointed as she checked outside to see if there was any sign of Peyton's car. She returned to her studio slightly deflated and began to work again. When she heard the bell ring about two hours later, she dashed out, expecting to see Peyton. To her dismay her mother stood in the centre of the floor.

"What, no hug?"

"It's a bit late to get all maternal." Brooke said striding out confidently. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." They stood face to face, almost like to animals before a fight, waiting for the other to make their move. Brooke only had one thought, she was not giving up this store. "I got a call this morning from charlotte. I can't believe you're going through with this. A store in this town, it is suicide."

"Your opinion. But this is my company."

"Wrong. You're the puppet Brooke, I'm the one pulling the strings." Victoria snapped. "I want you to come home."

"This is home."

"No this place will ruin you. You don't realise it but I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see your talent go to waste." Victoria stepped towards her, softening her voice "Brooke I only want what is best for you."

"Then let me do this." Brooke watched as she thought about this.

"Brooke, I just don't see why. This small town. Pretty things die in Tree Hill, my dear. I don't want that for my daughter" Brooke smirked at Victoria's words. It had been her suggestion to make their relationship all business, for the good of the company. The word mother apparently undermined them and that name had been the first thing to go. "What could you possibly get from staying here?"

As if in on cue, Peyton came through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the scene before her. Brooke watched her brow furrow in her confusion. When Victoria turned to face her, Peyton's face became cold; Brooke hadn't seen it like that in a long time. It was almost fear and anger. It was the anger that scared Brooke. Peyton was saying and doing all the right things but no matter how hard she tried to forget Brooke could always remember the look of hatred that she had oncwe seen in Peyton.

"Brooke, I thought I'd bring you lunch." She placed the package on the floor and turned and left. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, now it makes sense." Victoria turned back to Brooke. "Brooke, please tell me she hasn't wormed her way back in to your pants."

"No...wait...what goes on between Peyton and I has nothing to do with you."

"When it brings you back here it does. It affects the company."

"My company." Brooke walked away at that stage, slamming the door of her studio behind her. Moment later her mother walked in.

"Brooke. I know it's your company. I'm here to help you and if you want this store then I'll help you. But as your mother I'm warning you not to get involved with that girl. You have everything to lose."

"Maybe what you consider everything, I consider nothing."

Peyton drove to her office at Tric, annoyed her lunch for Brooke had been spoiled by her Mother. She'd bought enough for two when she'd noticed only Brooke was at the store. She figured they could have it together. She was probably sharing it with her mother. Peyton laughed at the thought of Victoria eating Peanut butter sandwiches. She sat in the car for a moment before getting out and heading up to her office.

"I thought you had a date." Mia was sitting in her office, when Peyton walked in.

"It's wasn't a date."

"Obviously not, they usually take longer. Then again with all that sexual tension, you two might have managed it in a few minutes!"

"Mia!"

"What? You know you want her." Mia smirked; sometimes Peyton really did hate her. "So what happened?"

"Her Mom was there."

"Could see that killing your buzz." Peyton scrunched up a piece of paper and tossed it at Mia. "Don't blame me because your big plans were ruined."

"There was no big plan. I just want to show Brooke I can be..." Peyton searched for the word. "...normal. That we could work."

"Told you, you wanted her." Mia laughed before gesturing towards the door. "And evidently she wants you too. "

"Hi." Peyton turned to see Brooke standing in the doorway, holding Peyton's bag of lunch. "I thought we could do lunch seeing as you left these."

"I'll leave you too it." Mia winked before leaving.

"I am so upping your rent." Peyton said as Mia walked out. She turned to Brooke. "Sit down. I thought you were busy with-"

"She just arrived, thinks I'm putting the company at risk by opening a new store. Wants me to go back to New York with her" Peyton swallowed the lump that immediately formed in her throat.

"Are you?" She asked, trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"It's my company and I want to open a store. I'm staying. Besides I'm enjoying being back around you guys." Peyton couldn't help but smile when Brooke said that. She knew Brooke meant all her friends but she'd included Peyton in that. Although, Peyton wanted to be more than a friend. But the inclusion- That had to be a good thing, she thought to herself. "So what did you get me for lunch?"

"I made sandwiches." She watched as Brooke took them out.

"Not exactly gourmet." Brooke laughed, handing one to Peyton and unwrapping her own. "Peanut butter, you remembered?"

"Peanut butter, no margarine." Peyton nodded. "And there's a packet of Oreo's in there somewhere. There should be unless Mia robbed them."

"There here."

"Good. She was snooping earlier." Peyton said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Can't trust her when it comes to food. So you're defiantly staying...to open the store?"

"I am. Now that Victoria's here, and reluctantly on board it'll probably be open soon. I was thinking of having a launch party. We usually only do them for the big stores but it's my hometown so I figured I should you know." Peyton just nodded glad that Brooke was talking so freely to her. "Nothing too fancy. You should come. If you're not busy."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, inside she was doing cartwheels.

"Yes of course. I want all my friends there." There was that friend's word. It wouldn't spoil her delight but surely Brooke knew that she was more than a friend to Peyton. "You should bring Mia I'd love to get to know her."

"I'd love to go." Peyton replied, wondering if she could just forget to ask Mia. She abandoned the idea quickly; lying always bit her in the ass. Lying to Brooke was not an option even if it was a little white lie. "I'll ask Mia. See if she wants to come."

"Good." They finished their sandwiches, talking about the launch, Tric and the last time Peyton had seen Karen. When conversation lagged Peyton found herself just staring at Brooke, watching all her little quirks. Brooke had caught her a couple of times but hadn't said anything so Peyton continued until she found herself wanting to kiss Brooke. Then she tried to distract herself. It didn't work Brooke was like a magnet and she was helpless. Eventually Brooke stood, and Peyton noted they'd had a two hour lunch. It had flown. "I'm glad we could do this Peyton. Be friends you know? It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah." Peyton sighed at hearing the friend word again. She knew she couldn't push Brooke, she had to prove herself and she would.

"We should do it again sometime."

"There's a great place down on the river front. It's new. We could have diner" She wasn't doing to push but she could still offer. She watched as Brooke thought about it and took in a deep breath "…. As Friends"

"Un…okay….diner as friends." Peyton smiled, she could be just friends with Brooke. "Me, Haley and Lindsay were going to go out tomorrow. We could go then?"

"There not really my friends. You should spend time with them; I'd only get in the way." Peyton said, cursing Brooke for making this so hard.

"No you wouldn't."

"Thanks but I would. I can pick you up about 7 on Thursday, if that's okay." Brooke nodded and Peyton resisted the urge to say: great, it's a date. Brooke was obviously serious about the friends' thing. "It should be good. "

**I know that chapter was a bit of a filler but I didn't want to just explode into drama. I've just wrote the final update for this so now I know exactly what's going to happen. I just have to write the in between updates of which there are quite a few. Anyway Victoria's going to get more into it. I've got work due in college and should really be working on that. I just get so caught up writing these things. Last night I'm walking to the train station and I get this story in my head. Now it just won't go away. I'm not going to publish brand new stories for a while but this one is going to be epic. I can feel it. Okay back to this story hope that chapter was okay. Review's are welcome.**

**PS. I love Skills. Sometimes the thing he comes out with. Pure legend. I know he's not a main character in this but I love writing him because he can say things that no one else can. Season 4; what up, home wrecker? ...That was to Peyton. Season 5; now that what I'm talking about!.... Peytons dream speech. Most of that episode actually. There's so many more. Love the guy.**

**Okay I know this is a long note but I just have to talk about that last episode and the memory box thing. So sad. Please don't kill Peyton. If enough people think it I'm praying it doesn't happen. To anyone who questioned the breyton friendship (I doubt your reading this story but that's besides the point), that episode said a lot for me. Peyton could easily have told Brooke about her condition but she realised if she did Brooke would stay and give up her chance of happiness with Julian. I was so proud of her when she told Brooke she was fine and that she wanted Brooke to be happy. Just wanted to say that. Get it out there you know. Hopefully now she'll tell Brooke. Okay enough recapping. I'm just addicted.**


	38. Follow Me

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Brooke looked in the reflection; she could see Victoria sitting on her bed.

"I'm going out" Brooke replied shortly, finishing her make up, and examining the dress she'd chosen for her diner with Peyton. "I told you that already."

"You look like you're going on a date."

"Just diner."

"With who?"

"Why do you all of a sudden give a crap?" Brooke turned to face the older women. Who was she to suddenly take interest? "You can't just sit there and be my mother all of a sudden."

"Who are you going with?"

"Peyton. I'm going out with Peyton."

"Brooke, if you want someone to screw around with, get someone with a bit of class. God only knows what diseases that girl has." Victoria hissed. "You really have no idea what you're doing do you? She'll be the death of you Brooke."

"I'm not going to fight with you over this." Brooke replied, grabbing her purse, when she heard a knock at the door.

"That must be her now. Two guess's who'll end up paying for tonight." That was the last thing Brooke heard as she left Victoria and opened the door for Peyton. She immediately felt over dressed. Peyton was in a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee's revealing those golden legs. Brooke instantly chastised herself for thinking about them.

"Peyton, you look great." She managed to choke out, still flustered by Peyton's legs. In fact it wasn't just the legs it was everything. Peyton always had a knack for looking good with minimal effort. She wore her jeans, a checked shirt and Brooke was pretty sure she could see a white vest underneath it.

"You look beautiful Brooke." Peyton smiled, standing in the doorway. Brooke couldn't help but notice how she hovered there while Brooke grabbed her things. It was cute.

"You can come in." Brooke said. Peyton just shook her head, still smiling but looking like a rabbit caught in head lights. It was only then Brooke noticed Victoria standing watching the whole seen. She grabbed her keys and left. "Let's go. Goodbye Victoria."

Brooke followed Peyton to the car, and was silently shocked when Peyton opened the door for her before running around and dealing jumping into the driver's seat. When she got in she gave Brooke a quick smile, before they set off. Peyton didn't say much on the drive, she asked Brooke about her day and all the usual pleasantries. Brooke could see her left knee slightly shaking. She smiled to herself; Peyton sawyer was nervous.

"I thought you said we were going into town." Brooke asked as they passed the welcome to Tree Hill sign.

"I have a surprise." Peyton said turning to Brooke. "You'll like it I swear."

"Peyton you shouldn't have gone to any trouble." Brooke said.

"I wanted to." Peyton smiled.

"Peyton-"

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything stupid."

Peyton watched the shocked expression creep across Brookes face as they parked. The lights were shining down on them and you couldn't escape the noise. Peyton hopped out of the car.

"I'm not really dressed for this Peyton." Brooke said looking at the sight before her and Peyton's eager expression. "I thought we were going to diner. I'm in a dress and heals that-"

"I figured so I brought these for you." Peyton said reaching into the back seat and pulling out an old pair of converse and a small hoody. "They'll fit."

"Peyton, I'll look stupid in high tops and a dress."

"You'll look beautiful." Peyton said tossing the shoes at her. "You always look beautiful"

Brooke could feel Peyton's eyes on her the whole time as she laced up the shoes and got out of the car. She flung the hoody around her shoulders. It smelled of Peyton and she breathed the haunting scent in. Together they walked into the amusement park. The lights were bright and cheesy music filled the air. Peyton watched as Brooke walked next to her began to loosen up and take in the atmosphere.

"Now I promised diner, so choose anything. Money is no object." Peyton said pointing to the food stand.

"You really know how to wine and dine a girl."

"I wasn't aware we were on a date." Peyton said twirling to face Brooke, as they got in the queue. "Just friends if I recall. Now my friend what would you like for your starter."

"I suppose I'll have some candy floss." Peyton nodded and ordered their food. They walked around the rides taking in the surroundings; Brooke watched as Peyton took in all the attractions. It was getting really dark and the lights were starting to look magical as opposed the cheap as they did in the day. Peyton was obviously impressed by it all, her eyes widened at every ride.

"Do you want to go on this?" Peyton asked looking at the long queue formed outside one of the rides.

"Armageddon?" Brooke read the large sign, and looked at the huge rollercoaster that stood before them "You're serious?"

"Yes." Peyton nodded excitedly "Come on. It'll be fun I promise."

"I don't get you" Brooke grumbled as they joined the long line. "You brought me to a fair."

"It's a pretty good fair." Peyton said, moving along a few steps.

"It feels like I'm back on my first date." Brooke said catching her up.

"Maybe, we are." Peyton said, once again moving along.

"Peyton." This time Brooke caught up, pulling her arm back so she couldn't move on. "I don't want to you to get the wrong idea about us."

"I get it Brooke. We're just friends." Peyton smiled back. "Friends"

"I'm sorry it's all I can give right now."

"That's fine. I just want you in my life. I'd be being you're mail man. I just want to spend time with you." Peyton said, her calmness just increasing Brookes worry. "Now what do you say we just enjoy tonight. Stop brooding. I swear it's like we've switched places."

"You sure you're okay with this." Brooke sighed. "It'll just take me a little while to figure it out."

"Brooke. You're here. That's all that matters to me." Brooke smiled at Peytons words's. There was still a doubt in her mind but she couldn't walk away, even if she'd wanted to.

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

Peyton let Brooke slide into their carriage and looked up at the ride before them. She'd never been on rides like this. She looked to Brooke, who looked terrified and was clutching her purse.

"Brooke, you okay?" She asked. She wanted them to have fun, she didn't want to scare her.

"Fine, just not that big on rollercoaster's." Brooke gulped. "Especially at the beginning. I'm fine once we get up there."

"You sure? We can just go." Peyton offered.

"We just queued for ages. I always get a little freaked out. Everybody does, except you. To cool to be scared." Brooke nudged as the bar came down onto their laps, securing them in their pace. Peyton looked around to see a few more nervous faces.

"I'm just excited. I've never been on a rollercoaster before. Should I be scared?" Peyton confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe we should have gone on a smaller one first." Brooke said. "And you probably shouldn't have had that hot dog."

The ride began to move along steadily moving up a slope. Peyton looked to the front. But she couldn't see where it ended. She looked to Brooke, who was clutching the bar and slowly moved her hand across, eventually resting it on top. She gave Brooke a quick smile. And then her stomach fell. They hurtled down to the bottom and Peyton could hear Brooke screaming, as was everyone else. She just laughed. When the ride finally slowed she noticed their hands were still in the same place, resting on top of Brookes. They only moved when the bar came up and they had to leave. Brooke gave her a small smile.

"You sure picked a good first." Brooke said as they exited the ride.

"I know but I've never been to one of these so I figured I'd go on the best ride."

"You've never been to-"

"Nope" Peyton blushed ever so slightly. Once again she felt a little embarrassed. "I like having my firsts with you"

"What?" Brooke asked, an adorably look of confusion creeping across her face.

"I always have my first with you." Peyton explained. "You're the first person who stood up to me when I was being rude, you're the first person who cared for me because of me and not some sense of obligation, you're the first person who looked after me when I got drunk, you're the first proper relationship I was ever in, you're the first person who forgave me, you're the first person who I showed my drawings to, you're the first person I ever talked to properly, you're the first person I said I love you to. And now you're the first person I've been to an amusement park with, and the first person who went on a rollercoaster."

Peyton watched as Brooke stood there in shock from her latest confessional. Mia had told her that she was becoming a love sick puppy. As Peyton thought back on what she'd said, she realized her friend may have had a point. She was probably worse than a puppy. She cringed, she didn't want to sound desperate but she just wanted a chance so bad.

"You were my first in lots of things too. I just need a little time for my head to catch up with my heart." Brooke reached out taking Peyton's hand in hers. "I haven't forgotten, you know. Our past. I just think we should be friends for a while and see how we get on."

Peyton nodded. They walked out to the car leaving the park behind them. Peyton had to admit her stomach was feeling the effects of the rollercoaster. She watched as Brooke walked to her car, still wearing Peytons hoody and trainers. She looked up at the stars, tonight had been a great night. Sure they were going home early but she only had to look at Brooke in her clothes and a sense of completeness washed over her.

They drove back in virtual silence, listening to the radio. Of course Peyton struggled to keep her eyes firmly on the rode.

"I had a good night P Sawyer. Thanks" Peyton smiled at the name, she hadn't heard it in a while.

"You're welcome." She watched as Brooke walked up the steps. "Brooke, you're my first best friend."

_Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

Peyton arrived home feeling like she was floating on air. She had dreamt of what it would be like to be with Brooke again and now it seemed as though it could finally happen. She walked up to her apartment humming away to herself when she noticed a presence a few meters from her door. She cursed her luck. Mia was out and wouldn't be home until late. She was on her own, she looked at the familiar face and judging by the smirk that greeted her, she wasn't the only one who realized it.

"Well. I have to say, you have gone up in the world."

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked opening her front door

"I think you know why I'm here Peyton."

**So who do you think it is? I know that chapter was incredibly cheesy and fluffy but I liked writing it. Plus I'm getting ready for an explosion of drama. Probably shouldn't build myself up as it'll probably be a let down. Hope not. I really like the direction I'm taking. Anyway please review. Loving the fact that I'm seeing a few opinions. Who am I kidding ~I just love knowing someone likes my story. I do take them on board. Thanks. **


	39. All The Things She Said

"No I'm afraid I don't" Peyton sniped, wondering what on earth Brooke's mother was doing at her home.

"Well let me enlighten you." Victoria said, pushing through the door and marching straight into Peyton's apartment.

"Sure come in, take a seat, can I get you a drink." Peyton offered, sarcasm rolling of her tongue.

"I wouldn't sit in here; god only knows how dirty it is?"

"Then what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"I think you know. We agreed you would stay away from my daughter."

"That was when she was in New York. She came back and I will not let her go again." Peyton said, emphasising the last few words.

"You really think, you two have a chance." Victoria laughed, and Peyton felt her fist tighten, in fact her whole body did.

"I know we do. I won't lose her again. I'm better now"

"Oh Peyton. You don't get it do you. It's like I said to you before; you're a phase. Do you honestly believe you can give Brooke what she wants? You know you can't. You saw that last time and you agreed to stay away."

_Peyton sat in the car, nervously tapping on the steering wheel. She'd arrived in the early part of __the morning and was waiting for Brooke to emerge. She'd found her address in Karen's address book; although she'd kept her plan a secret from the older women. She'd been parked their for to hours and still there was nothing. No sign what so ever. She'd found the building but she still was lacking the courage and ring the bell. She needed to see Brooke first. It was mid afternoon when she got her wish. A taxi pulled up and the back door opened. Two legs popped out. Peyton remembered them instantly, her mind flashing back to the nights she'd spent with Brooke. How perfect Brooke had been. She watched as Brooke got out of the car, wearing the shortest pair a shorts, they were barely more than hot pants and red top. Red had always been her colour. _

_Peyton expected the cab to pull away then but instead two more bodies appeared, a little girl, who must have been only about 4 and a women. Like Brooke she was brunette, her hair unruly and her clothes un coordinated. Together the two women took a hand of the little girl and swung her up each step. When they reached the front door, the little girl motioned for Brooke to pick her up. When Brooke lifted her up all Peyton saw was love and kindness. Brooke was a natural. They all headed inside and Peyton released a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding._

_She sat there all day but they never emerged again. Peyton watched and received strange looks from passers bye. It was getting dark and she was still in a trance when her passenger door swung open. Victoria Davis got into the car, pushing all the CDs that __Peyton had left on the seat onto the floor._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see Brooke." Peyton choked out._

"_You've been parked here all day. I think you've seen enough of her." Victoria said._

"_I just have to talk to her," Peyton said, trying to reason with the older women._

"_I don't think you've had anything left to say, your like a drugged up version of Garret Blake, with all your little love notes" Victoria snapped. "This has to stop."_

"_I have to talk to her,"_

"_What makes you think she wants to talk to you? She doesn't want you anymore- she's moved on. You can't just come back and mess with her when it suits"_

"_I know I hurt her before but I've changed, I just need to see her."_

"_Brooke doesn't want to see you. I know you're not exactly educated but I would have thought you would have got the message by now." Victoria said, "She doesn't want you Peyton, there's a reason why she never writes back."_

Victoria walked up to Peyton so they were standing face to face. Peyton could still remember the time she'd spent in New York. The heartache it had brought but she wasn't going to back down this time.

"I said I'd stay away because Brooke was happy. She's back in Tree Hill now, so she obviously wasn't happy in New York."

"You know nothing about New York. Brooke had everything there."

"No she didn't, you made me believe she was happy. That girl it was her fucking assistant."

"I never said she was anything to suggest she was more."

"You made me think she was happy."

"And you think you're the one to make her happy?" Victoria laughed. "You're pathetic."

"I love her." Peyton didn't know what kind of response that was but the truth. She'd walked away fro Brooke believing it was the best thing to do. Now Brooke was home and Peyton couldn't describe the feeling she got every time she saw her. She would not walk away again.

"_Still here I see" Victoria slide into the car once again. "Have you noticed that no ones come and gone? What must they be doing in there?"_

"_Get out of my car."__ Peyton seethed, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. Victoria didn't move and Peyton could feel her gaze upon her. "I said get out. I don't need this."_

"_I'm just trying to help."_

"_Help!" Peyton turned to the women. "You think you're helping?"_

"_I'm trying to get you to see sense before you hurt my daughter and break her beyond repair." Victoria's words cut deep through Peyton._

"_I don't want to hurt Brooke."_

"_But you do. We've been in New York a long time and it's only recently Brooke's settled. I won't let you come in and ruin the life we…she has made for herself. She's happy Peyton. Let her go." Peyton wasn't sure if there was sincerity in the women's voice, she didn't know her well enough._

"_What?"_

"_Let her go. You write that you love Brooke but when have you ever showed it you think writing her stupid letters is love." Peyton cringed slightly, knowing Victoria had seen her letters. "Brooke wants to be left alone. She's done with you. She's got a new life, and you're not part of it."_

_Victoria got out of the car, turning and smiling smugly to Peyton, as Brooke's door opened. Out came everyone. Brooke hugged both her guests goodbye, before saying something discreetly in to the woman's ear, which earned a laugh. Peyton could almost feel Brooke's breathe on her, the feeling of her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She loved Brooke. That wouldn't change but Brooke deserved to happy more than anyone she knew. She was obviously in a relationship and who was Peyton to come in and ruin the life she had made for herself. She sat and watched the drawn out goodbye, while Victoria stood outside the car. Tears slowly wandered down her cheeks. She had to let her Brooke go. She wiped the tears away and rolled down her window. _

"_Is she really happy?"_

"_I think you've seen it for yourself Peyton. She would have come and seen you if she wasn't." Peyton nodded._

"_I think I'm going to go home."_

"_Good. It's for the best, that you stop this." Victoria leaned into the window. "It's time to stop. Stop the letters, the cards, the pictures, stop it all Peyton. You only hurt Brooke."_

"_I do love her." Peyton mumbled. "I really do."_

"_Just stay away Peyton. Don't come back again."_

"Love? You think Brooke loves you back. You're just a quick fumble in the back of a car."

"You know we are more than that. It's why you're here."

"I'm here to get you to stay away from my daughter."

"Your daughter? You think I don't know. I know about you're life in New York. Brooke hates you." Peyton said, knowing she wouldn't be fooled by this motherly act. "She came home to get away from that life. She came back. I won't push her away."

"This won't work you and Brooke. You don't make sense. What makes you think you'll work out this time?"

"I know it will." Peyton walked to the door. "Now get out of my apartment."

"I won't let this happen."

"You can't control Brooke forever. And you've never had any control over me." Peyton laughed. "Now get the hell out."

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton, when will you ever learn?" She said smugly, walking over to Peyton. "I always get what I want."

"You won't come between me and Brooke."

"I already have, don't you ever wonder how those drugs got in your bag?"

"What?" Peyton grabbed her arm as she went to leave. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think those drugs just walked into your bag. Surely you're not that dense." She laughed. Peyton could only stand there in shock. She'd always thought it was Rick; he'd been around that day right before the party. Victoria was just lying.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I know a lot more than you think. I know about you, your junkie mother, the drugs. Your friend Rick was very chatty, once he got his cash. In fact a bit of cash and he'd do just about anything."

"You got him to plant it."

"I couldn't let you come to New York."

"I wasn't-"

"You don't know do you? Brooke was going to bring you with her but I couldn't allow that. You're poison"

"I-" Peyton thought about what she was being told. Brooke was going to bring her to New York. They could have been happy

"That's right. And I never said thank you for the hospital visit; that really was the nail in the coffin."

"When Brooke finds out."

"You think she'll believe you. You'll be back in the nut house so fast." Victoria laughed. "Don't make me get rid of you again."

"I won't walk away." Peyton shouted as Victoria left.

**Okay, so that was a pretty big chapter. Peyton went to New York but decided to let Brooke go after seeing her happy and moving on. Victoria was there and didn't exactly help the situation. Brooke was hanging out with Millicent, I'll reveal more than that about later from Brookes point of view. Peyton got the wrong idea and Victoria didn't set her straight. **

**Victoria got Rick to plant the drugs. I know I made it a little obvious it was Rick and I remember some one reviewing and blaming him. It was him but a few updates before that Rick and Victoria met. Brooke also told Victoria she wanted to bring Peyton with her, she hadn't told Peyton and didn't once she found the drugs. Anyway please review.**

**Garret Blake is the guy in a message in a bottle. He wrote these letters for his wife who died and threw them into the sea. Just in case no one got that reference. I couldn't think of any other letter writers. I bet you I'll think of one as soon as I post this.**


	40. PitterPat

"I can't believe you." Peyton deeply inhaled and turned to see Mia, smiling at her. "You are not wearing that!"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing but this isn't a night out at Tric. This is a big deal. Brooke invited you, you can't turn up in a skirt and rocker top." Mia explained. "You need a dress. Try this"

"I don't think it'll matter. Victoria is going to kick us out of there so quickly." Peyton lamented. "I still think I should stay away. I can see Brooke tomorrow."

"No we are going. You just have to ignore that bitch. This is the biggest this town as seen in a while and we were invited. Plus I'm going to see my parents tomorrow. I need a night out before I spend a few nights playing scrabble and watching crappy TV" Mia said coming behind her. "Besides if you don't go, you're walking away."

"No I'm avoiding trouble. She's got it in for me" Peyton said, putting the dress down no the bed.

"Have you told Brooke, what she said?" Mia asked. Peyton shook her head. She'd contemplated telling Brooke straight away but couldn't help but wonder if Victoria was right. Would Brooke believe her? It did sound crazy and to bring it up after all these years it wouldn't change anything. No she and Brooke had been doing fine. Reminding her of those days wouldn't help her get Brooke back. "Peyton. You should."

"I can't make it Victoria versus me. That's not fair to Brooke."

"Her mother treats her like crap and from what you've told me Brooke doesn't exactly like her" Mia said. Peyton knew that but Victoria was still her mother. Brooke hated her, but she still kept her around. Peyton knew better than most the hold parents had over children. Even the worst, parents like her own Mom and Victoria.

"She's still her Mom." Peyton said.

"So what, you're her Peyton. She'll believe you."

"I don't want to ruin her night."

"You think when she see's that you didn't show she'll be happy." Mia said, throwing the dress at Peyton. "I've seen the way she still looks at you. Now put this on."

"The way she looks at me?"

"It's the same way you look at her. Now quit playing the martyr and let's go see Brooke."

_Tugged the moon into the ground  
Turned this bedroom upside down tonight  
Took my faith and I breathed it out  
Then walked right through a cloud of flashing lights  
Bright lies._

"Oh my God, Brooke this place looks amazing." Haley cried as she made her was over to Brooke. Brooke gave her a hug. People were just beginning to arrive for the opening. It was fairly busy and most of her friends were there. Victoria had arrived shortly before and was hounding Millicent about press kits and displays.

"Thanks. I'm so glad you're here. Lucas and Lindsay are already here…Mouth's running late so everybody's basically here" Brooke said, looking to the door as another group arrived.

"Peyton not here yet?" Haley mused. Brooke couldn't believe she was that transparent.

"No but I only invited her casually so she might be busy." Brooke lied. She was hoping Peyton would show soon. Since there 'friends' outing Brooke had come to realise that she was being to hard. She enjoyed spending time with Peyton. She was fighting a loosing battle. She had to give their relationship another chance. Peyton had changed and so had she, but that feeling she got around the blonde hadn't. She couldn't ignore it for much longer.

"I'm sure she'll be here." Haley nudged. Brooke had told her all about their trip to the amusement park.

"I know. I just want her to see this." Brooke gushed. "And Haley. Thanks. You were right."

"My girl is always right." Nathan said coming from behind Brooke. "Mind if I borrow her Brooke."

"Not at all. I have to go mingle." Brooke watched as the happy couple walked away. She wanted that. It was why she came. She wanted a home. She wanted to feel that love again. She talked to a few reporters, who were going to write about the opening and her homecoming. She laughed at that one before going to the back room to take a breather. Millicent was there. "Taking a breather, Millie."

"Yeah. Just looking over the press kits."

"Mille, don't worry about my Mom."

"Thanks Brooke, so what's got you hiding back here?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"So hiding! Peyton here yet?" Brooke scowled, was she really that transparent.

"No she is not. But that is not why I'm here."

"So if I was to tell you she just arrived. You'd just stay here and talked to me." Brooke looked out to where Millie was pointing. Peyton had just arrived in a gorgeous strapless dress. Her hair was down and framed her head perfectly. Her and Mia were talking with Haley. "Lets go"

Brooke followed Millicent out, and they joined the conversation. Brooke couldn't take her eyes of Peyton. Being friends was hard when Peyton was in this dress.

"Hey Brooke." Mia smiled. "We were just talking about you weren't we Peyton."

"Really" Brooke said, kinking her eyebrow. She didn't really know Mia, apart from what Peyton had told her. She was defiantly mischievous.

"Yeah. Peyton was just saying-"

"Mia!"

"Fine I'll leave you guys to it. I think I see champagne and a cute barman." Mia winked. Brooke laughed, Mia reminded her of herself.

"Sorry about her. I wasn't saying anything. Well I was…I was just saying how great you looked."

"Thanks I was going to say the same thing to you. I've never seen you in a dress."

"Another first." Peyton laughed.

"Yep. Now let me give you the tour." Brooke said linking her arms through Peyton's. "I'm really glad you're here Peyton."

"So am I." Peyton smiled. "It looks incredible in here. I think the whole town wants in here."

"Well hopefully they'll buy. Victoria is just waiting for me to fail."

"You won't fail. Just ignore her." Peyton said, repeating Mia's advice.

"I know. I just want to show her, you know. She thinks I can't do this."

"Well she's wrong." Brooke watched as Peyton took one of the brochures. "You did this Brooke."

"Thanks Peyton. You know I'm really proud of you too. I was thinking we should try the diner thing again."

"I'd love to."

"Only this time, maybe more than friends" Brooke as she walked away.

Peyton wondered around the store in a daze, trying to get her head around Brookes word. She wasn't imaging it. They were going on a date. A real one.

"Peyton." She turned to see Mia, who was propped up against the counter talking to the barman. "Come over here. This is Thomas. Thomas this is Peyton."

"Hi." The barman said nervously. Peyton laughed Mia was always so forward most people were usually intimidated by it.

"We'll see you later Thomas." Mia grabbed Peytons arm and led her off. "So hot for me!"

"I think you paralysed the guy." Peyton laughed.

"Enough about me. How's Brooke? You looked very cosy, linked arms walking around the store chatting." Mia grinned. "Is it just me or is Peyton Sawyer blushing?"

"Shut up!"

"She has totally turned my Rottweiler into a sappy puppy."

"Do not compare me to a dog." Peyton said, giving Mia a gentle slap.

"If you ask me. She's spot on. Remember what I told you about dogs Peyton." Both girls turned to see Victoria Davis standing before them.

"Leave us alone." Mia said stepping forward.

"I don't want to get in to anything. I'm here because Brooke wants me here." Peyton said walking away towards the back but Victoria followed and closed the door behind them so it was just the three of them. "Dammit, just leave me alone. I'm not going to tell Brooke."

"You think I'm worried. No, no. I just want you trashy ass out of this store and you can take you're friend with you."

"Who do you think you are?" Mia replied. "You can't talk to us like this."

"I'll talk how I want, missy." Victoria said starting towards Mia, so they were facing off. "So I'd suggest you leave before I throw you out you little shit"

"Do not talk to her like that." Peyton said stepping in between them.

"You're right I have no problem with that little runt. It's you my daughter's latest fuck I have the problem with." Victoria said her face desperately close to Peyton's. Peyton could feel her blood boiling with every word that spewed from her mouth.

"I think you should shut up now." Peyton said slowly, she was about to turn away when Victoria grabbed her arm. She looked down at her arm and then back at Victoria "Get off me."

"Fine but if you think I'm letting you back in you've got another thing coming."

"You don't have a choice."

"Trust me I always find away Peyton. Drugs, letters. I always find away." The women smiled, walking towards the door as Peyton stood there in shock.

"My letters."

"You didn't think I'd let her see them, I always new you were stupid but this stupid." Victoria opened the door

"What did you do with them?" Victoria didn't reply, but stood, smiling smugly. "I said what did you do with them."

"Peyton, calm down." Mia said, resting her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"You honestly thought I'd let Brooke see the letters. Dear Brooke, I love you boo hoo." Victoria sniped.

"You bitch, all this time she never knew." Peyton shouted.

"She knew you were here and she didn't care. Get over it."

"But she didn't know. I wanted her back. I wrote those letters and you kept it from her." Peyton said as she realised the extent of Victoria's actions. All those letters. Brooke hadn't known she was sorry. No wonder she'd been so guarded. "How could you?"

"I did what needed to be done." Victoria retaliated. "Brooke needed to focus on the company, not some junkie."

"I was off the drugs and you know dam well." Peyton shouted. "You planted those drugs on me and I'm sure Rick told you I hadn't used in weeks."

"You think that matters. My daughter has always been a stupid weak thing. I wasn't going to let you ruin our chance."

"Do you hear yourself? It was Brooke's chance, her talent. She's not weak. We were in love and you ruined it."

"Me? I didn't ruin anything. I just made sure my daughter knew what you were really like."

"You set me up and kept me from her. I explained everything in those letters and you kept them from her." Peyton screamed, she could feel herself shaking and a rage rising within her. It was uncontrollable and she was trying in vain to fight it. She could hear a voice telling her to walk away but it soon disappeared as Victoria laughed in her face.

"I'd do it again." Victoria said but before she could turn away Peyton had lunged for her fist first.

"Peyton!" Mia cried pulling the Peyton back and off Victoria. She grabbed her shoulders. "Peyton look at me."

"What have I done?" Peyton said looking at Victoria who was wiping her split lip and then back to Mia who looked freaked out. She had never lost her composure in front of Mia before and she could see the fear in the young girl's eyes. She looked at Victoria, before noticing Brooke standing in the doorway outside the room, with Haley, Lucas and a crowd of people wanting to see what the commotion was about. She looked to Brooke and choked out "Brooke"

"Mia I think you should take Peyton home."

_I've lost my sense of right and wrong  
Well-justified my soul to carry on  
It feels so damn good to write off the rules  
But when a new day breaks  
I'm left a fool  
I'm such a fool _

**Please Review. **_  
_


	41. Even Angels Fall

Brooke escorted the last remaining people out of the store. Only Lucas remained, and he was looking at her with great sympathy. She hated his pity but was thankful he had stayed to help her. They tidied up in silence and Brooke could see that Lucas was weighing up the idea of saying something. Thankfully he said nothing and left once the work was done, telling her he was only a phone call away. Haley had said the same thing when she and Nathan had left to relieve their sitter. She locked the front door and headed into her studio.

Victoria sat their, still tending to her busted lip. Brooke had seen Peyton lunge at her and hit her, cutting her lip. Brooke watched in silence, her mother unaware of her presence until she let out a huge sigh.

"Brooke. Did you lock up?" She asked. It didn't surprise Brooke her first concern was the stupid store. "I'm sorry that happened on your big night, but at least you've seen that girls true colours."

"You've never liked her." Brooke stated, walking into the room.

"No but I understand why you fell for her act. She's convincing but that's what I'm here for Brooke. You always see the good in people; it's not your fault. Some people just can't be trusted" Victoria said, finally getting to her feet.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." Brooke said dryly. She was now standing face to face with her mother and could see straight into her eyes. "Peyton's been doing really well lately. I can't believe she'd just attack you."

"Leopards can't change their spots. You told me she attacked a girl at your school before, from what I understand she was always pretty wild. I don't want you around someone like that." Victoria clutched her shoulders. "You can't trust her. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this."

"So am I." Brooke said pulling away from her Mother.

"Why don't I open up tomorrow morning? You've worked so hard, maybe a break would be good."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was going to give Peyton another chance. When she arrived I asked her out to diner." Brooke stated.

"She probably thought she'd wormed her way back in and gave up her charade."

"No. She always has a reason. That girl hit me, that's why Peyton attacked her." Brooke walked out of the room, and headed out to the front. Behind the counter she grabbed Victoria's bag before storming back into the studio. "Why did Peyton hit you?"

"The girl is crazy. If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

"You know I loved her. So many times when we first moved to New York, I thought about hopping on a plane and flying back to her."

"Brooke what are you talking about."

"Peyton, she broke my heart but I missed her so much when we first moved there. You must remember. I barely went anywhere. I was so lonely"

"We were busy with the company. We didn't have time for crap"

"I would have made time for her. I loved her." Brooke remembered those lonely nights when she'd cried herself to sleep. "You never asked what happened."

"Brooke, the two of you would never have worked. Tonight only proves that. She doesn't belong in our world."

"She was fine when she arrived."

"That may be but this didn't just happen." Victoria said gesturing towards her lip.

"No it didn't. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!"

"I could just go and ask Peyton."

"I don't want you anywhere near her. She's dangerous, you can't trust her. Look what she did to me"

"I can see, and I'm giving you a chance to explain."

"Explain? There's nothing to explain Brooke." Victoria took her bag, from Brookes grip. "Thanks I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Victoria turned back to face Brooke.

"You won't be seeing me tomorrow. You're fired." Brooke said, calmly. She'd given her Victoria every chance to explain. She wanted to believe that her own Mother wouldn't act in such away. Thinking back to a couple of hours before. She'd heard the shouting coming from the studio, but unlike most she'd recognised the raised voices. She stood outside the door and listened, and eventually a crowd gathered with her. She heard how Peyton had sent her letters while she was in New York. Letters which her own Mother had kept from her. Not to protect Brooke but the company they were building. She watched as Peyton attacked Victoria before Mia pulled her away. She watched the Peyton realise what she'd done, without a word she knew she was sorry. She saw the confusion at her loss of control. She saw a the terrified expression soon turned to anguish when Brooke had asked Mia to take her home. Then she'd turned to Victoria, her own Mother and saw nothing but satisfaction.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Brooke said her voice growing louder. "You kept Peyton's letters from me."

"Brooke, look at what happened tonight. I was trying to protect you from her." Victoria said, but Brooke wasn't going to be fooled.

"I don't need protection from Peyton. I need protection from you. You're fired." Brooke snapped

"Brooke-"

"Did you not here me?"

"I'm you're mother. That girl hit me, you can't possibly-"

"What? You can't play the mother card all of a sudden." Brooke almost laughed. "You wound Peyton up. You know what she's like; you knew exactly what you were doing."

"And it worked didn't it. You saw her. You can't defend her behaviour- she's a bomb waiting to go off."

"That maybe but I deserved to know about the letters. You say you're my mother, what kind of mother does that?"

"Brooke that girl will ruin everything, you can't possibly want her after this." Victoria asked. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me. I am that company. It would be nothing without me." Victoria shouted back, finally showing her true self. "I will not lose that company."

"At least you're being honest." Brooke said stepping forward. "But it's my company not yours."

"I will not give up this company. I'll fight you for it. The board would back me, we both know it. Don't be a fool Brooke. Think about what you're saying."

"I am thinking. For the first time I'm thinking clearly."

"Then you should know I won't give up the company without a fight." Victoria snapped. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"No, I wanted you to be honest with me. You should have given me those letters."

"I still have them. I'll give them to you for a guarantee of my position." Brooke considered the offer. She still had the letters.

"You can keep your job but you get no say in this store. Millicent will represent me when I'm needed in New York because I don't want to be anywhere near you. You're dead to me." Brooke said, conveying no emotion. She wasn't going to give Victoria the satisfaction. "I'll fly out to New York straight away. I want, what's mine. The letters."

"You'll regret this Brooke. She's not worth it and you know it. Do you honestly think it would work between the two of you?"

"You don't deserve to know. You're no longer my Mother."

"I never wanted a daughter anyway Brooke. I wanted a career." Brooke watched as she exited the through the door. She knew that when she finally got them letters it would probably be the last contact she had with her mother.

**I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to drag it out as Brooke knew and she could****n't hold it in for that long. Brookes finally getting them letters!!! Please review, thanks for all the reviews. **


	42. Open Your Eyes

Peyton opened her eyes, taking in Mia who had her arms wrapped around Peyton. Mia was fast asleep. They'd come home and Peyton had cried herself to sleep. She could find an excuse for her behaviour. She'd attacked Brookes mother. Why couldn't she ever control herself. It was like something just consumed her. The worst thing was if Mia hadn't of pulled her off she would have continued. The way Victoria had spoken to Mia, the way she'd talked about Brooke and the letters. She'd wrote letters to Brooke for years and not one had been delivered. Brooke had never known.

"Hey you're awake." She heard Mia say softly. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah." She choked out, before she once again started to cry. "Mia, what have I done? I've lost her all over again."

"Peyton sshh." Mia said rubbing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay. It'll work out."

"Mia I attacked her mother. I told Brooke I could be better." Peyton sobbed. "I just couldn't stop."

"Hey, look at me. She had it coming. When Brooke finds out what that bitch did,she's going to kick her ass to. Just you wait and see. It'll be okay"

Peyton nodded but she didn't know if it would ever be okay. In one night she'd gained and lost everything. Brooke had asked her out to diner. It may not have been a declaration of her love but it was a start it was a way back. But she'd ruined it and she knew there was only so many times she could say she was sorry. She thought of those letters, the endless numbers of apologies, the promise she made. Even if Brooke read them; they'd look so hollow. So false.

"I'm going to go call my folks. I'll go see them in a few weeks." Mia said moving from the bed. "you should get changed."

"Mia, you should go."

"I don't want to leave you like this" Mia said, and Peyton loved her for it but there was nothing she could do.

"I'd prefer to be alone. I'll be fine." Peyton said plastering on her biggest fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Peyton nodded, Mia would always moan about her parents but at the same time she loved going to see them. Peyton nodded. "Thanks Peyton."

"I can't ruin your trip."

"I meant thanks for everything, standing up for me last night. I know you wish you hadn't but I think Brooke will see that you were only standing up for her too." Mia smiled. "Go see her."

Peyton watched as Mia left the room. She doubted Brooke would agree with Mia. She'd messed up yet again. She slowly got dressed and decided to follow Mia's advice. She drove down to the Clothes Over Bro's store. It was strange not to think of it as the Clothes Over Bro's store anymore. She parked outside and watched as people flooded in and out, obviously the store was a success. She fixed herself in the mirror and summoned the courage to go inside. She wasn't sure who she was dreading seeing the most Victoria who would look smugly at her knowing once again she'd come between Peyton and Brooke. Or Brooke who would look at her with a mix of disappointment and betrayl. Her stomach lurched when she saw neither of them behind the counter but Brookes assistant Millicent.

"Hi"

"Peyton." Millicent said looking up from the computer screen. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Brooke was here. I need to talk to her."

"No Brookes not here-"

"She at the apartment" Peyton interrupted before Millicent could finish.

"Peyton, she and Victoria left this morning. They flew back to New York." Millicent explained, Peytons mouth dropped and she couldn't move for shock. "Brooke left me a message this morning to open up. She said had to take care of some things. I don't know anymore than that….Peyton, are you okay."

"She's gone back." Peyton managed to choke out.

"Yes. They left this morning."

"Brooke defiantly went with Victoria."

"Yes. I can leave a message at the New York office if you want and get her to call you." Peyton didn't respond, she turned and walked out of the store. She was completely dazed and walked straight out into the middle of the street cars honking at her to move along quickly. She paid them no heed and slowly crossed the road much to their displeasure. When she reached the pavement she turned and took a look at the store through blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke"

"That's them." Brooke stared at the huge box of letters. "You kept all this from me."

Brooke knelt down taking out one of the letters running her fingers it over the words. Victoria didn't respond and Brooke heard her walk out of the room. The letter she held was dated a month after she'd left Tree Hill.

_Dear Brooke_

_I'm leaving this place tomorrow. Karen has said I can stay with her, which is really nice. She's visited me while I've been here a lot and offered. It's a bit weird but I lost my apartment so I don't really have a choice. Got to keep all my stuff though so that's a positive and I'd left most of my important things in Karen's that time anyway. So if you decide to write back that's where to send them. Although I'm getting my mail forwarded so it doesn't matter. You can write to whatever address you want. _

_Did you get the letter that this place sent you. It's about these __counselling sessions they want me to attend for the first few weeks I'm at home. Karen got one inviting her an you were the other address I gave them. Apparently it helps to have some support people. You don't have to come although it would be great to see you. I just want a chance to talk to you face to face. I've tried ringing but trying to get through to you is a nightmare. I think people think I'm just a crazy fan. They don't believe me when I say that I know you. I really am sorry for how I treated you. I know how much I hurt you but you should know I loved you through it all. I'll always love you._

_So how are __you? I see you in magazines all the time now. I can't believe how Rockstar you've got. Karen told me about some premiere you went to. It sounds amazing, getting to go to all theses amazing things. Not that you don't deserve it. You deserve it all Brooke Davis. _

_It took me a while to find a song for you this time. The radio in this place is pretty repetitive as well as lame. I swear I nearly ended up writing High School musical lyrics in here. __These are Snow Patrol lyrics from open your eyes:_

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Listen to the rest of this song. I need you Brooke, I still love you and I'll wait until your ready. I'll wait until you can look into my eyes again. When you do you'll see I still love you. I'll love you forever. __I hope you come home Brooke. I've opened my eyes Brooke and you're all I see. _

_Love Peyton_

Brook wiped the tears from her eyes. Peyton's word causing her heat to beat so loud, she thought she was going to explode. There were hundreds of letters. Brooke wondered how she could of kept writing when Brooke never replied. She looked through them, finding the letter from the centre. It was pretty formal; informing her Peyton was being released and would be required to attend counselling session. It went on to explain that there were specific ones for friends and family to attend. Peyton had given her as one of these people. She imagined Peyton showing up with no one. Then she remembered Karen would have gone. It didn't ease her guilt. She should have been there. She would have been there if only she had known.

Brooke sat there for the next couple of hours sorting through the letters putting them in some kind of order. They were dated by the post service so that was helpful although the on the older ones the stamps had begun to fade. When she was done she began to read the first one.

Some of the letters were pages long, telling her about her day or the goings on in One Tree Hill according to Karen. She didn't talk about the centre that much. She apologised endlessly and told Brooke she loved her. There was always a song. Brooke didn't know most of them but the lyrics always made her cry. Even if Peyton had not written them for her, she had picked them for her. Here mind wondered to Peyton and how patient she'd been with Brooke since she'd returned. Here in these letters she'd said she'd wait forever. She was in love. She meant it. She had. Brooke realised in that moment, sitting in her attic with letters sprawled out around her: that she too would always be in love with Peyton.

Peyton returned home to find Mia gone with a note left on the fridge for her. She only realised then how long she'd been out, it was almost midnight. She'd wondered aimlessly around the town, in a daze. Her car was still parked outside the store and she had walked home.

She flung herself onto the couch, and switched on the TV and began to flick around the channels. Nothing caught her attention and she lay back and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't going to bother opening it but the visitor wouldn't go away and continued to knock.

"I'm coming. Jesus…Brooke" She opened the door to see Brooke standing there holding a large box. "I. Come in. I thought you were in New York. I'm so sorry. Brooke she just said a lot of things. I don't know what happened. I just got so mad. She just wouldn't stop and I-"

"Peyton that's not why I'm here. It doesn't matter."

"Brooke. I shouldn't have hit her. I don't know why I did. I just got so angry. I couldn't-"

Peyton didn't get to finish what she was saying, she couldn't breathe and she had no idea what was happening as Brooke's lips crashed on to hers, and took Peyton's head in her hands. Then it hit her: salvation.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

**Hope you liked. I love that song. You should totally check it out. Please review!!!**


	43. Fall For You

Peyton pulled Brooke back into her apartment, not once separating her lips from Brookes. She fumbled around, somehow closing the door behind her and forced Brooke back onto it, deepening the kiss. She moved her hands to Brooke's hip as to keep her in place, as she finally removed her mouth from Brookes. She heard the heavy breathing as she began kissing along Brooke's neck, savouring each piece of Brooke's skin.

"Peyton." Brooke moaned, as Peyton slipped her hand up Brookes top, trying to satisfy the ache for Brooke. She moved down, following the path her hands had taken with her lips, placing kisses up Brooke's abdomen. She was about to remove Brookes top, which was preventing her from full access to Brookes upper half when she heard Brooke whisper "Peyton, please….Peyton, stop."

Peyton looked up to see Brooke's face, her perfect features looking down at her reluctantly. Reluctance. She quickly removed her hands and stood before stepping back, trying to fathom what was going on. She could feel her lips throbbing, her entire body aching to touch Brooke again. She regained her breath and watched Brooke, who wiped her lips. The gesture broke Peyton's heart. Brooke had kissed her. This was real but now she was stopping her. She was regretting it.

"I thought you wanted…" Peyton struggled for words, as Brooke fixed her top. Peyton let out a heavy sigh "I thought you wanted me."

"Peyton" Brooke grimaced. Peyton didn't want her pity. "At the opening you-"

"I'm sorry about the store Brooke. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I should have stayed away." Peyton turned away, dejectedly "I'm sorry."

"Peyton, don't walk away from me. Dam it. I came here to talk to you." Peyton felt Brooke arm spin her around. "Would you stop? I came here for you. I read your letters."

"Your Mom told me you never got them." Peyton said, trying her best to avoid Brookes eyes.

"I didn't. I only got them today." Brooke looked to the box which was on the floor by the door. "Peyton, why didn't you ever mention them?"

"You never wrote back."

"I would have. Peyton, they are beautiful." Peyton looked at Brooke, struggling to comprehend what was going on. One minute they were kissing, and then Brooke was pushing her off, now the letters. Peyton's head was spinning, her heart was aching and her legs were barely holding. She looked Brooke and saw the same confusion. Then she looked at her letters, remembering her own words, which she'd spent countless hours agonising over. She'd promised she'd wait for Brooke to come back to her. She had.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, not knowing if she really wanted an answer.

"I don't know." Peyton laughed at Brookes words. The night she'd attacked Rachel coming to mind. They hadn't changed at all.

"Do you want to know why I kissed you back?" Peyton asked, not waiting for an answer. She steeped towards Brooke, she wasn't going to make the same mistake as before. She wasn't going to walk away. Brooke was here, she had to fight for her. She'd show her just like she'd promised. "I love you Brooke. I want to be with you every second. I ache for you. Those letters, I meant every word. I'm in love with you Brooke."

"Peyton I-" Brooke looked to the floor. "I…"

"It's okay." Peyton cupped her cheek with her hand, wiping away her fallen tears. "You feel it, don't you? Please tell me why you're here."

Peyton watched as Brooke moved her hand so it was covering Peyton's, she pressed onto her cheek. Peyton heard her inhale deeply before removing both their hands and guiding Peyton's hand to her heart. Peyton could feel it beating furiously. Again she was brought back to a moment when she'd done the same thing. Using her spare hand she guided Brookes hand to her own heart so they almost mirrored each other.

_I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

Brooke slowly ran her fingers along Peyton's arm, which rested across Brooke, who lay wrapped in her arms. She could feel Peyton's chest rise and fall with each breathe she took. They were lying in darkness, but she could still make out the outline of Peyton's features. She wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there in Peyton's bed. There was no sign o light from the outside and all was still.

"Peyton, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Always." Peyton said, as she lifted herself up so she was sitting.

"I read some of your letters. Did you mean it?" She asked, giving into the thoughts that had been gnawing away in her mind. "You said you'd wait forever."

"I meant every word Brooke. I want to be with you. I have to be with you and I don't care how long it takes. I get that you're afraid. I was afraid too."

"You were?" Brooke asked puzzled by Peyton's statement.

"I was afraid of losing you Brooke. When we were together I was terrified. You have no idea how worried I used to get. I was always waiting or you to leave me and then-"

"I left." Brooke finished.

"No I pushed you away." Peyton corrected. Brooke wondered when she'd become so strong, so sure. "I realised I'd ruined the best thing I'd ever had and I promised if I ever got a chance again, I'd never loose you again. I'm not afraid anymore Brooke and it's because of you."

"I want to be with you, Peyton, I do." Brooke stuttered after a few minutes of silence had passed between them, wondering how to explain what she was feeling. "I'm just….I don't want to hurt again."

"I would never hurt you again Brooke. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Give me chance to prove it to you."

"I think we need to take things slow." Brooke sighed. "Like diner, movies."

"As friends."

"No as in dates." Brooke clarified, and watched as the most beautiful smile graced Peyton's face. "We can date, go out, have fun, and just see what happens."

"Can I still do this?" Peyton leaned forwarded placing a small kiss on Brookes lips, before pulling away to reveal a wide grin.

"I think I could handle it." Brooke laughed.

"Good." Peyton said before doing it again. "So where would you like to go for our first date?"

_Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone. And do not trouble about the future for it is yet to come. Live in the present and make it so beautiful, that it will be worth remembering_.

**Expect a bit of fluff in the upcoming chapters. We are going to see some happy girlies. I swear. Please review!!! Ive been updating like a maniac this week, and am beginningto catch up with myself so updates might slow, although i have no college tomorrow so I might get some writing done tomorrow. Then I'll post as normal. I think I'm actually addicted to this. **

**PS. did someone remove a review they left. I swear I got up this morning and read them. There was this really nice one. Now I'm updating and I swear this really nice review is just gone. I hope I'm not imagining it, because that would mean Im going crazy or worse I'm dreaming about fanfiction reviews.**


	44. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

"Clothes Over Bro's will still function as it currently, with our new line due for release in the next two months. That is all that needs to be said at this moment in time. I hope you respect my daughter's privacy as she uses this time to find her self." Brooke watched as Victoria walked away from the microphone, as the reporters swarm buzzing with questions. She turned off the news and smiled to herself. Victoria had to deal with the crap in New York and she had a date. She opened her bag and took out the current letter of Peyton's she was reading. She was hoping to have them all read in a few days.

"Someone looks happy with themselves." Brooke looked up to see Haley enter the shop. Jamie hanging from her free hand. He soon escaped from her grip and began running about the store, pretending to be an airplane. "Sorry I left him with Lucas and the guys. I swear they just feed him pure sugar."

"I'll bet." Brooke laughed, as she heard Jamie begin to make gun noises as he charged about the room. "You going to torture your Mom all day kiddo?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could take him for a couple of hours."

"Haley I-" Brooke began. Usually she wouldn't hesitate but she had to go home and get ready for Peyton in a few hours.

"I know you have plans with Peyton and the store. I wouldn't ask but-"

"Okay." Brooke gave in. "What time can you pick him up?"

"I'll be back by six, I promise." Haley said grabbing Jamie. "You be good for your Aunt Brooke, okay buddy."

The boy nodded and in a few short moments Brooke was left with a hyperactive kid running about her store. It was only a few hours…. She was going to kill Lucas next time she saw him. The kid was a menace and Brooke spent the last hour trying to keep him occupied in the back room, and more importantly away from her customers. The longest hour of her life had just passed when Peyton arrived.

"Hey!" She smiled, "You all ready for tonight?"

"Almost." Brooke said as Jamie ran past her into the store, and heading straight for the door. "Jamie stop!!"

"Wow, who's this?" Brooke watched as Peyton lifted the boy into her arms, stopping him from getting to the door.

"I'm James Lucas Scott." Jamie smiled. "Who are you?"

"This is my…my friend…" Brooke stuttered, wondering how to explain to Jamie the relationship she shared with Peyton. She was pretty sure Jamie hadn't had same sex relationships explained to him. And she wasn't going to do it.

"Well, I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I'm a special friend of Brookes" Peyton carried him over to Brooke before releasing him once again.

"What are you doing here? We are about to close." Jamie said, as if he owned the store. He then dashed out to the back room.

"Awh. I so wanted to by something fancy for my big date tonight."

"Very funny." Brooke smirked before she heard a loud bang from the room Jamie had just entered. "I swear to God I will kill Lucas when I see him. Jamie hasn't stopped all afternoon. I still have like two more hours of this."

"Why don't you take him to the park or something?"

"I have the store. Contrary to what Jamie thinks I'm not closing just yet."

"You're the boss. Take the rest of the day off. We'll go get some ice cream and let Dennis the menace run about." Brooke wasn't sure if Peyton had meant to say we. She'd never really seen her around kids. "James Lucas Scott, fancy some ice cream?"

"Oh yeah." Jamie came running out of the room. "Two scoops."

"It's settled. Are you coming Brooke?" Peyton said turning back to Brooke.

"I'll get my bag." They locked up the store, and wandered down to the peer. Brooke bought Jamie an ice cream and they headed to the park. Brooke watched as Jamie hounded Peyton, fascinated by the new person who had just entered his world.

"So do you know my Daddy?"

"Not really. I've met him a few times."

"What about my Uncle Lucas?"

"I've met him a few times. I know his Mom though." Peyton laughed nervously, not used to all the questioning. Brooke knew she wasn't one for opening up.

"Aunt Karen! How do you know her?"

"Well… Brooke introduced us." Peyton said.

"And how did you meet Brooke?"

"You're Mom and her, came to see my apartment. You're Mom went all eco warrior on me and you're Aunt Brooke helped me. After that I couldn't get rid of Brooke." Peyton laughed, before Brooke gave her a playful slap for her comment. "Not that I'd want to. What about you Mr. Twenty Questions, how did you meet Brooke."

"Well, she's my god mother. She came here for my birthday and now I can't get rid of her." Jamie said, smiling up at Peyton. Brooke could see he was totally smitten with her. She couldn't blame him. Peyton looked stunning; the sun lighting up her face.

"I'm still here you know." Brooke said, entering the conversation, to stop herself day dreaming about Peyton.

"I know. We can't rid of you." Jamie said, as if it was the most obvious thin in the world. They arrived at the park and Jamie quickly finished his ice cream and began playing.

"You're a bad influence on him." Brooke said, as she and Peyton found somewhere to sit. "I was his cool Aunt Brooke a few days ago, now he's totally replaced me." Brooke whined.

"Jealous?" Peyton asked kinking her eyebrow up, driving Brooke crazy in the process. Going slow was way harder than it had sounded.

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow_

"Peyton look at me!" Jamie called, as he flung himself down the slide head first, sliding down on his front.

"Woah dude! I totally want a go." Peyton said, it seemed to please Jamie who just ran around to the steps, preparing to go again. Then to Brooke's surprise, Peyton got to her feet and followed the boy to the steps and got in the queue behind him.

"Peyton! What are you doing?" Brooke managed to choke out; slightly embarrassed when she noticed other parents giving her funny looks.

"I'm going on the slide, you goof."

"Aunt Brooke, you're such a…goof." Jamie said, trying to be like Peyton.

"Yeah Brooke, you're such a goof." Peyton said as she began to follow Jamie up the steps. "Come on Scott, show me what you got!"

Brooke once again watched Jamie fly down the side. When he got down, he watched as Peyton followed raising her hands as if she was going a hundred miles an hour. When she got down, she and Jamie shared a high five. They continued to mess around, and Brooke was slightly relieved when Peyton decided to call it quits when Jamie suggested the tunnel.

"I'm sorry, buddy but that thing scares me." Peyton confessed, looking to Brooke for help, but Brooke was enjoying watching Peyton get out of this.

"I'll protect you!"

"Oh I'm sure you would but it's getting late. You have to go home soon." Peyton said, before noticing how crest fallen Jamie looked. "Another time though, I promise. We might even get Aunt Brooke to join in,"

"Cool. Are you two coming back to my house?" Jamie asked, as they walked back to the store.

"Actually you're Mom is going to collect you from my apartment Jamie." Brooke said, noticing it had just gone six, Haley was probably waiting.

"Cool. I haven't seen you're house yet." Jamie said to Brooke, before returning his attention to Peyton. "Do you live with Brooke?"

"No buddy. . we're just friends."

"I thought you said you were special friends?" Jamie said, emphasising the word special, as Brooke fastened his seatbelt. She watched as he waited for Peyton's answer.

"Then why don't you live together? Uncle Lucas lives with his special friend Lindsay, and Uncle Skills used to live with his special friend Bevin. Lucas and Lindsay kiss. Do you kiss Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked innocently, Peyton wore that face that was something between a deer in head lights, and Nathan Scott at the ballet.

"I…"

"I think that's enough questions Mister." Brooke said, finally saving Peyton.

"Okay. Hey where's Peyton going?" Jamie said as he noticed Peyton not getting into the car.

"I'm going home buddy. I'll see you later."

"When?"

"Next time you're hanging out with you're Aunt Brooke, tell her to call me."

"You promise, you'll come."

"I promise. I'll see you later kiddo." Peyton waved. Brooke closed the door on him and turned to Peyton. The girl before her never seemed to run out of ways to surprise Brooke. "I'll pick you up at eight, give you time to get ready."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Brooke smiled and watched as Peyton walked away. Eventually she inhaled a deep breath and drove to her apartment. Haley was already there. "Sorry I'm late, we totally lost track of time."

"It's fine Brooke. Did you have fun with aunt Brooke?" Haley asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah. We went to the park. Me and Peyton went on everything. She's so cool. We went on the slide like 5 times and she can go the whole way across the monkey bars." Jamie excitedly explained.

"Peyton, huh?" Haley said, giving Brooke a knowing glance.

"She just came with us to the park." Brooke explained, trying to pass it off as casual.

"Yeah, her and Brooke are special friends. Peyton's so cool" Jamie said, once again putting emphasis on the word special.

"Are they now?" Haley asked smirking at Brooke.

"Yeah, Peyton told me." Jamie informed Haley. "She said she knew you too Mama. You're an eco marrior."

"Eco warrior is what I think she said, buddy." Haley laughed. Brooke was sure she too was remembering the day they had met Peyton.

"That was it. What is it?" He agreed, as he got into his own car. Haley closed the door before turning to Brooke.

"Sounds like you two had a great day." Haley commented.

"I always make sure my grandson has fun." Brooke laughed.

"Actually I meant you and Peyton. I'm happy for you Brooke, you deserve it."

"Haley, she just hung out with us. We're going on a date tonight. Nothing to serious, okay?"

"Okay if that's you're story, but Brooke promise me you won't hide you're heart."

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

Peyton arrived about twenty minutes early at Brookes apartment, she could see through the blinds that Brooke was still getting ready. The frenzied silhouette dashing around the room. She wondered if it was nerves. Peyton had butterflies that were tormenting her stomach. She hadn't eaten all day and was officially starving. Then again Brooke had always been a slow dresser, compared to Peyton who just threw clothes on, depending on what was clean. Mia had tried to educate her but it had been futile. Peyton was never happier than when in her old Chuck Taylors, jeans and a t shirt. Mia via phone had advised her on her out fit for her date. The thought that she was on a date, brought a cheesy irremovable grin to her face. One she couldn't remove. It was still present when she knocked on Brooke's door.

Brooke instantly set her heart racing. She wore a dark purple strapless dress, embroidered in black in a flowery pattern. Her hair, not its usual straight, but slightly curled and hanging down to her shoulders. She was breath taking. Beauty in its purest form.

"You look amazing." Peyton said, after she realised she was staring. "Really amazing."

"Thanks, so do you." Brooke said as they walked down to Peyton's car. As they got in the car, Peyton couldn't help but be fixated by Brooke. When they arrived at the restaurant, Peyton had barely managed a few sentences. She was just taking out her keys when she saw Brooke reach for her hand.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Brooke said taking her hand.

"I'm fine." Peyton said squeezing back. "This is just a little weird."

"Weird?"

"In a good way." Peyton quickly corrected. She wasn't having regrets. "It's just surreal, you know. You're here with me….Oh my god I'm such a loser"

"No I'm nervous too, don't worry. Do you know how many times I changed my outfit for tonight." Brooke laughed.

"I was wondering. You looked fairly busy." Peyton said without thinking.

"What?"

"I got there early. I saw you were still getting ready. You were rushing round from a maniac from what I could see. Through the blinds."

"You should have just come up. Would have stopped me changing so many times. My bed is literally covered in dresses."

"Well I'm glad you were in this one, when I knocked." Peyton smiled. "You ready to go in. I can't wine and dine you from the car."

They entered the packed restaurant, and were quickly escorted to the table Peyton had booked. She'd gone all out and booked a table at one of Tree Hill's nicest restaurants. It was supposed to be one of the best in town but Peyton was a girl of simple pleasures. She knew it was wasted on her but she wanted to impress Brooke. Out with the cheerio's and in with the fine French dinning experience, those had been Mia's words. As Peyton looked down at the menu, she couldn't help but wish she'd eaten before.

"Peyton, this place is amazing. I can't believe you did this." Brooke said, causing Peyton to blush. "I've read about this place. Very fancy P Sawyer."

"Only the best for you. I can wine and dine with the best of them." Peyton replied, before looking at the menu. They ordered with some snobby waiter and then waited for their food. "It's been like forty minutes. I'm actually starving."

"I know" Brooke whispered. "I didn't eat all day."

"Neither did I. The amount I'm paying for this crap, it better be good." Peyton hissed back. "Why are we whispering."

"If I wasn't whispering I'd be shouting." Brooke laughed. "I think we should run for it."

"What?"

"You know, make a dash."

"Brooke, we've had drinks."

"When did you become such a chicken." Brooke said grabbing her bag, almost in an act of challenge.

"Fine." Peyton said grabbing her bag. She wasn't going to back out of a challenge. They got up from the table. They were at the door, when there snobby waiter began to call after them. Peyton just grabbed Brookes hand as they ran out of the door and hid around the corner of the building. The both leaned up against the wall and tried not to laugh. Peyton could feel her heart racing when she realised their fingers were intwined. She looked down at Brooke and for a moment they both looked at their could her a waiter calling out, looking for them. He eventually gave up "What will they say in New York. Brooke Davis not paying her tab at a fancy restaurant."

"They'll say I was forced into it. I told you, you're a bad influence. I'll blame it all on you." Brooke smirked.

"Oh really." Peyton said, moving so she was standing in front of Brooke, who was leaned up against the wall. She propped herself up with her two hands on the wall either side of Brooke's head. "You'll make me into you're Samantha Ronson will you, LiLo?"

Brooke looked up at her. She noticed her heavy breathing which matched her own, and Peyton wasn't sure if it was just her heart she could hear beating. She looked into Brookes eye's searching for confirmation for the action she wanted to perform. This wasn't how she'd imagined their date. She had wanted to have the perfect date with diner in a fancy restaurant. Here they were in a side a alley down the road from the supposed fancy restaurant and yet Brooke gave her a small nod. It was all Peyton needed. Slowly she leaned forward, so their nose touched briefly as they both tilted their head and then Peyton covered Brooke's lips with her own. Brooke quickly allowed Peyton to deepen the kiss and when they finally broke apart, Peyton could see that devilish smile on Brookes face.

"I love you Brooke Davis" She smiled. She wasn't sure she'd ever been as happy as she leaned in once again.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we…_

**Okat that was defiantly one of the longest updates I've ever written. I hope you all liked. Loving the reviews. The mystery review just doesn't appear when I'm logged in. Weird but I'm relieved I'm not going crazy. Anywho… I loved writing this chapter so please review. Thanks guys. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Any suggestions for the song that Peyton put onto CD for the last letter. Brooke hasn't listened to it yet. Suggestions are welcome. I have a song I like but it was used on the show for a different couple and don't want to rob it if someone out there has a better song!!!**


	45. Shake It

Peyton watched as Brooke tried to hide the tears that were now falling steadily from her eyes. She slowly moved her hand so it rested next to Brooke's on the arm rest, before giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Brooke looked up at her through teary eyes giving her a weak smile. With her other hand, Peyton wiped away the tears. She smiled back at Brooke before returning her attention to the screen. She should have known Marley and Me would start the water works. All around the theatre people were crying their eyes out. Lucas, Lindsay, Haley and Skills were all blubbering. Only she and Nathan seemed to be okay Peyton vowed next time they'd see a comedy.

"How could you not cry?" Brooke asked as they walked back to the Peyton's apartment. It was a nice day and Brooke had decided she would prefer to walk. Peyton didn't mind she loved walking together. Holding Brookes hand and the feeling that gave her was indescribable

"It was about a dog, Brooke." Peyton said as she opened up the door.

"Still even Lucas cried at it and so did Skills." Brooke said as they sat down onto on the couch. They immediately feel into each other. Brooke resting her head on Peyton's shoulder, and leaning against her. Peyton always sat on the end just to get into this position. She loved it. She began running her hands through Brooke's hair.

"Doesn't surprise me! Both of them are big babies." Peyton laughed. "Especially Lucas. That guy really does my head in."

"Hey be nice. You promised. You know Lucas is just protective of me." Brooke said and it was the truth but Lucas was not going to let Peyton off the mat anytime soon.

"I know but he was giving me evils all night." Peyton said. She knew she deserved it but sometimes Lucas looked at her with such contempt she had to wonder if she'd ever convince him that she wasn't going to hurt Brooke again. "I think he seriously hates me and it doesn't matter how nice I am. So why bother?"

"You promised you'd be nice."

"I know but he makes it so hard." Peyton said putting on her best pout. "I don't know what I'm going to do at this barbeque. Do I have to go?"

"Yes! Everyone is going to be there." Peyton had been expected that. She'd said she'd go but was wondering about it now. Haley had invited everyone over to the Scott house for a barbeque at the weekend. She was glad Haley was welcoming her back into the so called gang. But a barbeque with all of Brookes friends. It was bound to be strange. Then again she'd do anything for Brooke. Peyton smiled down at Brooke. Brooke lifted herself up, softly kissing Peyton on the lips. "You come and I promise a few more of them."

"I guess I could go then." Peyton said leaning down and kissing Brooke once again. Brooke allowed her tongue into her mouth as Peyton intensified the kiss. She couldn't help it when it came to Brooke. Since they'd started going out Peyton had found herself struggling with Brookes go slow. Brooke was fine with hand holding and making out but it stopped there much to Peyton's frustration. She didn't mind it technically; she understood it. But when they started something Peyton's instinct would just takeover. She couldn't help it. She just had to feel Brooke. Brooke lying on her couch at this moment was no different and she quickly found her hands wondering up Brooke's top desperately grasping for one of her breasts.

"Peyt." Brooke managed to choke out. "Peyt."

"Sorry." Peyton immediately removed her hands and lifted herself so she was hovering above Brooke.

"You're beautiful you know that." Brooke reached up cupping Peyton's check with her hand. Peyton smiled down at her slightly embarrassed, never one to take a complement.

"I love you Brooke. Whenever you're ready."

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)!_

Brooke watched as Peyton played with Jamie on the other side of the pool. The two were inseparable. Jamie adored Peyton and Brooke could see Peyton loved him right back. It was strange for Brooke to see, but at the same time it filed her with pride. Mouth had had a girlfriend who had no interest in kids and it became an immovable obstacle in their relationship. Peyton's bond with Jamie assured her they would never have this problem. Brooke suddenly realized she was thinking of having kids with Peyton. The thought terrified her. She was trying so hard to take this slow and yet there was a part of her, which was moving so fast. She couldn't control it. She couldn't control herself around Peyton.

Most of the guys were in the pool, while the two blondes just sat dangling their legs in. It was cute and Haley had already taken several secret photos of which Brooke had already asked for copies of. Jamie was in his trunks while Peyton had changed into her bikini, and thankfully had thrown on a concert t-shirt and the smallest pair of shorts Brooke had ever seen, to cover up. Even with the t shirt Brooke was finding it extremely hard to sit across the pool from them with out loosing herself in Peyton. Her long golden legs were like beacons calling in Brooke. Unable to take it any more she went into the kitchen to find Lindsay and Haley chatting away.

"Hey guys, what you doing in here?" She said sitting down with them.

"Ogling the guys from afar." Haley laughed. "Come to join in?"

"Nope." Brooke said. She hadn't actually talked to anyone about her and Peyton in much detail. They were dating, that was all she ever told people who asked. She'd explained to Peyton pretty early on that she wasn't ready for the full physical side just yet but she hadn't told any of her friends. Watching Peyton prance around in her bikini was utter torture. She was fighting a losing battle with the instincts of her body. "I think I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Too much torture." Haley smirked.

"Excuse me?" Brooke choked out.

"Oh please. When Peyton took off her shorts and top the first time, you nearly collapsed. I swear me and Lindsay were about to throw a bucket of water of you."

"It's true, only her putting back on that shirt saved you." Lindsay added. "You've been watching her all day."

"I was not." Brooke lied.

"Don't lie. I know you Davis" Haley laughed. "I'm just surprised we haven't had more bathroom visits"

"Very funny!"

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

Brooke had been in the bathroom for what seemed a few minutes, looking at herself in the mirror and trying to get the image of Peyton out of her mind. Who knew a barbeque would be so difficult. She had been the one insisting that they take their relationship slowly. She felt she needed to be sure before giving her heart. She was slowly beginning to realize that Peyton already had it. She looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"One second" She shouted out, before spraying a bit of water on her face. She opened the door and in a flash wished she'd a bucket of water over herself. There was Peyton, hair soaking wet hanging down to her shoulders, no longer in the t shirt, but only shorts and the bikini top. "Hey"

"I was wondering where you'd got to." Peyton said leaning in for a kiss. Brooke knew right then she wasn't going to be able to stop herself. The sudden rush she got as their lips briefly touched before Peyton pulled back. "I missed you."

Brooke cut her off, initiating a searing kiss, while she stumbled back into the bathroom, pulling Peyton with her. She broke away only to close the door and then pushed Peyton back onto hit, before setting to work on her neck. She trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, and heard Peyton moan out in pleasure when she found her spot. She continued to nip and suck, enjoying the feeling of Peyton shuddering against her. For once she finally felt like she had some control in their relationship. She eventually returned her lips to Peyton's, and released Peyton from against the door allowing Peyton to wrap her arms around Brooke's neck as the continued to kiss. Brooke could finally feel herself cooling down.

"I missed you too." She smirked, when they finally pulled apart. They stayed still for the next few moments as Peyton regained her breath.

Haley watched as Brooke and Peyton returned to the pool, about half an hour after Brooke had gone to the bathroom. She noted how the fingers were entwined and the devilish smiled etched across Brooke's face. She didn't need to be a genius to work out they'd had a rendezvous. She just prayed it hadn't been in her bed. Lucas had obviously noticed as he was giving Peyton a look that basically said, you'd better watch yourself. Haley knew it was just the protectiveness in him. He had been the same when she had first dated Nathan. They had both seen and felt the repercussions of the ending of Brooke and Peyton's relationship; they'd lost their best friend. Brooke had fled to New York.

Lucas would do all he could to stop that from happening again. He had hated the fact someone had broken her. Haley had also but she knew Peyton was the only one who could make her friend smile like she was. She was confident that this time things would work out. Looking at them and the way Peyton was around Brooke assured her it would. Peyton's eyes never left Brooke. But it was the way Peyton looked at Brooke, which made her believe she was staring at love. Brooke was harder to read, but Haley was pretty sure the walls she had built up in New York were slowly beginning to fall.

She was far from surprised when the two exited the group again, just before diner. She watched the whispering privately to each other. They were in their own little world and only really joined in with the group conversations when forced to.

"Where's Brooke and Pey-"Lindsay began to ask, when she returned with a few dinks from the kitchen. She didn't finish. "Oh."

"Yeah where did they go?" Jamie asked looking around. Haley had noticed that her son had developed a crush. "I want to show Peyton my dive."

"Let's just say Peyton's a lil busy right now with Brooke." Skills laughed.

"Skills!" Haley hissed before turning to her son, wondering how to explain this to her son. He'd surely noticed the hand holding like she had but they hadn't kissed or anything "Aunt Brooke and Peyton are….they're special friends..."

"Have they gone to kiss?"

"What? No there talking." Haley lied; trying not to laugh, everyone around her was wearing wide grins.

"I thought you said they were special friends?" Jamie said emphasizing the word special. Haley could only cringe.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)_

Brooke tried her best not to moan out as Peyton continued to suck on her neck. They were in one of the spare bedrooms towards the back of the house but Brooke was still trying to remain quiet. She could believe she was really here. Peyton was straddling her and Brooke was fighting her own urges to flip the blonde over right then and then. Peyton was wearing nothing but her shorts and bikini top; her shirt had been discarded along time ago. Brooke ran her hands up Peyton's abdomen, only stopping when she realized Peyton had stopped and was now looking down on her. Brooke stopped her own actions when she realized she'd been caught.

"Sorry." Brooke blushed, moving so that Peyton got off from her. "We better head back down. They'll be wondering where we got to."

"Sure." Peyton said, picking up her shirt.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." Brooke said grabbing a hold of Peyton's hand before they left the room. Peyton squeezed back. Brooke felt another stab of guilt; it was not her intention to toy with Peyton like this.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Peyton whispered as the walked down to the living room. Brooke could see all her friends outside waiting for her. Jamie immediately spotted them and ran to greet them, hugging Peyton's legs.

"Peyton, Peyton. I gots something to show you." He said, tugging her away from Brooke.

"Okay little man. Me and Brooke will be out in a second." Peyton said. It seemed to quench Jamie's thirst and he ran back outside. "You coming?"

"I'll go help Haley in the kitchen. Then I'll be right out" Brooke said pulling away from Peyton, but before she could release her grip on Peyton's hand, the blonde pulled her right back.

"I love you Brooke." Peyton then let go, and walked outside, joining Jamie. Brooke watched through the window as the two began to play around by the pool. Skills and Nathan soon joined them. Brooke was so engrossed in the scene before her she didn't even notice Haley walk up from behind her.

"She's really good with Jamie." Haley said hugging Brooke from behind and resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I know. It kind of scares me."

"What?"

"Peyton, she scares me. She's great with Jamie. She's patience personified and I just don't know what to do." Brooke gushed out, finally letting all her worries out. "She's perfect and she loves me. Haley, she loves me."

"Brooke, that's a good thing."

"Is it? I don't think I've ever been more terrified." Brooke said turning to face Haley.

"Do you love her? If you do then there is nothing to be scared of. Look out that window." Brooke turned to look out the window to see Peyton and Jamie playing in the pool, splashing each other. "Brooke, there is nothing to be afraid of. Stop hiding your heart. I've seen you today and I can see the way you two are. Just go and enjoy it. Stop over thinking."

"Thanks tutor Mom." Brooke said bringing Haley into a hug. "I needed to hear that."

"Relax. It's what I'm here for." Haley smiled as Brooke headed outside. "And Brooke, do not let my son catch you two."

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)_

"So today was good." Peyton said as she parked up outside Brooke's. Peyton couldn't deny she'd enjoyed herself but most of that was down to Brooke "Never knew get togethers could be that much fun."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Brooke said getting out of the car, before leaning through the window. "Are you coming in?"

Peyton didn't need to be asked twice. She jumped out of the car following Brooke up to the door. She couldn't hide her surprise when Brooke pulled her into the apartment, firmly pushing her up against the door and initiating a hot kiss. Peyton could feel her whole body melting away as Brookes tongue massaged her own. They finally broke apart for much needed air, but within seconds Brooke was trailing kisses down Peyton jaw and her hands were reaching up Peyton's top.

"Brooke." She somehow managed to choke out. Then Broke found her spot and Peyton couldn't help but groan out, losing all her strength "Brooke."

She heard Brooke giggle, obviously pleased at what she was doing to Peyton. It took Peyton a few more moments to finally gain some control over her own body. She took Brookes head in her hands.

"I love you so much, you know that. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Trust me I think I do. You have no idea what this bikini does to me." Brooke said slipping her hand behind Peyton. Finally she undid the clasp and smiled up at Peyton. "That's better."

"Brooke are you sure?" Peyton asked, summoning all her self control. Every inch of her was crying out for Brookes touch but she had to be sure Brooke was ready. She owed Brooke that. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"You know since I got back Haley's been telling me to stop hiding my heart." Peyton stared back at Brooke slightly confused at Brooke's statement. "I'm tired of hiding Peyton. I'm not going to hide how I feel anymore. Now just kiss me because you've been driving crazy all day in those shorts."

So Peyton did. She kissed her back with everything she had. Years full of built up want, need and most importantly love.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
_

**Hey guys. I know another happy update. What can I say I love the happiness!! I was reading over my last update and I accidently wrote grandson instead of godson. Sorry I didn't spot it until now. ****I'm hoping there's no big mistakes like that in this one. I've read it through a few times but I can never spot them. Anywho please review on the update. I adore this song. It's like my happy song at the moment. I listen just to get myself going. Seriously check it out. ****Shake It by Metro Station****. It puts me in a good mood. Seriously I've been in a good mood for days. Listen to it. I mean it. Best song. Sorry the updates have slowed down but keep reviewing!!! **


	46. Secret Smile

Peyton opened her eyes to a strange surrounding, before remembering she was with Brooke. Brooke had forced her to watch American Pie again. She wasn't sure which one it was. Brooke actually thought they were romantic in their own way and had slapped Peyton when she laughed at the idea. The only part of the movie she enjoyed was when Michelle Branch's Everywhere came blaring out, and Brooke attempted to sing along. It was Brooke's favourite song. Peyton always thought of Brooke when she heard it. So they'd watched American Pie and Brooke had fallen asleep by the credits.

She slowly turned to see Brooke fast asleep lying next to her. She moved closer so her head was lying just next to Brooke's and watched as Brooke slept. It had become a routine of sorts, a habit she couldn't break, and one she didn't want to break. The hours passed by and she watched Brooke sleep, noting the way Brookes nose would twitch as if she had to sneeze. Then Brooke would stir briefly, sometimes murmuring to herself, and turn to another position. When she finally turned to face Peyton and unconsciously draped her arm over Peyton, the blonde wasted no time in burying herself in the embrace. It was like this she allowed her self to close her eyes and drift off secure in Brooke's arms.

When she opened them again, she was met by coldness. Brooke was gone and the sheets covering her were a poor replacement. She could here movement in the next room, so she quickly dressed herself and entered Brooke's kitchen.

"Moring sleepy." Brooke laughed, before looking back down to what Peyton realised was one of her letters. Brooke immediately folded it up "I'm almost finished you know? That last one was particularly good."

Peyton felt her cheeks redden at the mention of her letters. Brooke had been reading them since she'd gotten them. Peyton would never regret them but it was slightly embarrassing when Brooke would try and discuss them.

"I'm glad you liked it." Peyton said, sitting down on the couch next to Brooke.

"I was thinking you and Lucas could team up and write such a good book together." Brooke smirked. Peyton knew there wasn't a chance in hell. Lucas didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. She wasn't exactly his biggest fan. All Brooke's friends liked her except him.

"So not going to happen." Peyton glared back, giving Brooke a playful smack. "Those are for your eyes only."

"Don't want people knowing you're an absolute softie."

"I am not a softie." Peyton stated. Both Brooke and mia were constantly calling her a softie.

"Don't make me quote the letters!" Brooke stood, walking back into her room.

"Don't you dare!" Peyton followed knowing she was heading to her closet where most of them were kept. She got to the door when Brooke ran past her into the living room. Peyton quickly turned catching Brooke, who quickly threw the letter down her top, in an attempt to hide it. Peyton responeded by pinning her up against the nearest wall. Peyton laughed at how silly they were being. "You think that's going to stop me."

"You've got no hands." Brooke said, reminding Peyton that she was using them to hold Brookes own hands in place.

"Oh yeah!" Peyton said moving Brooke's arms so her hands met above her head. She then used one hand to keep them in place. She moved her free hand down to Brookes waist, slipping her hand under Brookes top and slowly traced her fingers up Brooke "You were saying."

"How do you know that wasn't my plan all along?" Brooke smiled, leaning forward to kiss Peyton. Peyton immediately responded, moving her hand around to the small of Brookes back, pulling her closer and slightly releasing her grip on Brooke's hands. Then Brooke suddenly pulled away and before Peyton knew it, had escaped from the wall. "Too easy."

"Oh you are so dead." Peyton said, grinning ear to ear, before once again chasing Brooke around the apartment before they eventually wrestled on the couch, with Brooke falling on top of Peyton who had somehow managed to grab the letters and was hiding them behind her back. She smiled triumphantly up at Brooke "I think that means I win."

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Brooke said, before attacking Peyton's neck with a trail of chaste kisses. Peyton took the letter from behind her back and threw it across the room. Brooke climbed on top of her, and Peyton quickly helped her to lift her top over her head, before throwing it in the same direction as the letter. Brooke grabbed both Peytons hands and held them above her head as she leaned forward to kiss Peyton once again. "You are way sexier than any letter."

Brooke smiled down as she lay on the couch, her arms wrapped around Peyton, who was laying half on top of her, while her legs were tangled up in Brookes. Her head buried in the crook of Brooke's neck. Brooke could feel her steady breathing on her skin. She looked down to see Peyton's eyelashes moving, and knowing the blonde was awake began stoking Peyton's arm softly down to her wrist. She heard a small giggle as Peyton looked up at her.

"There's that smile." Brooke said, watching as Peyton blushed before looking to their feet. Brooke laughed to herself quietly; Peyton could never take a complement. "I could live off of that smile...Look there it is again."

"Stop it." Peyton laughed, grabbing a pillow and smacking Brooke with it.

"I was being serious! You've got a great smile." Brooke said, she was serious. Peyton had the most amazing smile, when she truly showed it. There was the smirk but that was nothing on a wide eyed smiling Peyton. Brooke just wanted the rest of the world to see it. She wanted the rest of the world to know the girl who'd wrote those sweet letters, that could have Brooke crying one minute and laughing uncontrollably the next. "Seriously, happy looks good on you."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. I love you Brooke"

They eventually moved from the couch and got dressed. Brooke insisting she had to go to work. She'd fought for that shop and yet she'd barely spent a whole day there. She had intended to work herself ragged in attempt to show Victoria she had been right to open it. But since she had Peyton, she'd allowed Millicent to do most of the work. Peyton reluctantly drove her down to the store before heading to work herself. The store was quite busy and it was somewhat refreshing to have to be so personal with her customers. Although she couldn't deny it was quiet boring during the gaps where there was no one in the store.

Her mind instantly drifted to Peyton. They'd spent the last few weeks in perfect bliss. It had been perfect; Peyton had been perfect in every way and that in a way scared Brooke. There were no moments of anger, no moodiness or alcohol binges. There was soft kisses, whispered I love you's and nights spent cuddling on the couch. It was perfect and Brooke knew exactly what was happening: she was falling in love with Peyton Sawyer all over again. She was just terrified of landing with a thud.

"Earth to Brooke!" Brooke was startled from her thoughts by Millicent waving at her despite standing only a foot away. "Is there anyone there?"

"Sorry Millie, miles away." Brooke said

"I know, you okay?"

"I think so." Brooke sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I'm in love with Peyton." Brooke blurted out.

"Brooke, I know you're in love with her. Everybody knows." Millicent said, emphasising the word know in both sentences. "We have eyes."

"Excuse me?" Brooke stuttered, she expected this from Haley. But Millicent. Millicent was supposed to be on her side. She pondered the idea of sides for a moment. There was no war technically but her heart was involved in a constant battle. It was a war that had commenced deep within her heart the moment she'd begun seeing Peyton again. Peyton made her heart race and beat in ways no one could imagine. But there was also a part of her heart which knew Peyton could tear Brooke's heart to pieces.

"I know you love her. I'm just wondering when you're going to tell her." Millicent smiled knowingly.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"Why? Peyton says it all the time." Brooke knew it was true. Peyton had said it twice already today, once at home and then when she'd dropped her at work. Brooke had yet to say it back. She was once again afraid.

"I know" Brooke admitted guiltily. "I just…I'm afraid if I say it, then somehow something'll happen and then….I'm just being stupid."

"Brooke tell me what you're afraid of." Millicent said, resting her hand on Brookes shoulder.

"I'm afraid if I love her….if I love her and loose her again. I don't think I'd survive this time."

"But Brooke you already love her." Millicent said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tell Peyton and trust me; I don't think you could loose that girl if you tried."

Peyton scanned through the paperwork, which had built up on her desk over the past couple of weeks. She'd neglected work completely since Brooke had returned. Not that she regretted that. Brooke was the best part of her day. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so happy. She had this big grin that she couldn't get rid of. Brooke wouldn't stop talking about it and Mia was calling her Love bug. But she wasn't annoyed. She didn't think she'd ever be angry again. She had Brooke. She smiled at the thought of the brunette before returning most of her attention to her work. She was so focused that she didn't even notice her door open. She jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Peyton. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you….We need to talk."

**It has been a while hasn't it. It feels like I haven't updated in ages.. Anyway glad that you're all enjoying the story. Your reviews really do mean so much to me. I'd never stop a story due to lack of interest but it makes it so much easier with you guys behind me. So thanks. I know not much is happening. I'm building up to it. I just finished the epilogue would you believe. Now it's just the in between. Really excited about the in between. I've literally written it out in my head about a thousand times but I just have to get it down. Sorry I'm waffling. I just can't help it. Any idea's who the visitor is. I'd love to hear guess's about it. I know I didn't give many clues, well I think I gave one. Sometimes I think I'm being real clever and it's blatantly obvious. You probably know exactly who it is. Its just me who think it's hidden. I've also 'hidden' something else in this chapter that I finally decided on. Sorry I'm waffling again. Anywho enjoy and review.**


	47. The Take Over, The Breaks Over

"It's okay. I didn't notice you come in. Is everything okay?" Peyton asked, looking up and trying not to look too surprised.

"Fine." Lucas said taking a seat. Peyton noted that most people usually asked but he did own this club in a way so she bit her lip. Bickering with Lucas would not get her anywhere. "I actually want to talk to you about Brooke"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Peyton snapped. So much for taking the high road. "I don't have to answer to you."

"She's my best friend; she's like a sister to me. I'm just looking out for her" Lucas said before taking in a large breath, in preparation for whatever it was he was going to say. Peyton waited, ready to snap back at whatever he said. "Peyton, I'm here to apologise."

"Oh" She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah" Lucas laughed. "I just want to say sorry for being an ass. Brooke and Haley; they're basically family and I get protective. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She deserves to be happy and I'm slowly accepting no one will ever make her happy like you. It's just you hurt her last time and I lost her. I don't want that to happen again. But you make her happier than I've ever seen her. So I'm apologising and hoping we can be friends."

"I think Brooke would like that." Peyton said, wondering if this was a dream. Lucas Scott apologising, and admitting he was an ass.

"Good" He extended his hand and in one of the weirdest moments of her life. They shook hands. Then he got up and began to leave.

"Lucas." She called as he headed for the door and he turned to face her "I promise I'll never hurt Brooke. I'd rather die than see anything happen to her."

"I know. That's why I came." Lucas said. "Look after her Peyton."

"I will."

She watched as Lucas left the room, leaving her once again to her work. It was strange but a relief swept over her. Lucas had given her his approval in a way. She hadn't been waiting for it but she knew it would mean a lot to Brooke if she and Lucas could strike up some kind of friendship.

When she left the office a few hours later Tric was beginning to fill up, in readiness for the weekly live performance. She hadn't stayed for one in a while so she pulled out her phone and let Brooke know she was going to stay at Tric. A few minutes later Brooke text back, telling Peyton she might just pop by.

Peyton spent the next hour watching the door, waiting for Brooke. She didn't disappoint when she arrived, wearing a cream corset and the shortest shorts Peyton had ever seen. When she noticed a lot of guys giving Brooke their attention, she jumped of her stool at the bar and quickly made her way over. She took Brooke's hand and immediately took her to the office.

"When you said hang out at Tric, I thought you meant in the club not in your office." Brooke said, as they entered.

"I just wanted you for myself for a little bit." Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear, before trailing kissing down her neck.

"Well I want to dance with my girlfriend in front of everyone. So let's get moving blondie." Brooke said, dragging Peyton back into the club. It was packed now and almost every guy they passed, looked at Brooke. Then again so did most girls. Everyone seemed to know who Brooke Davis was. They headed to the dance floor and merged into the large crowd but never once separating. Peyton couldn't take her eyes off Brooke as she swayed to the music and when there bodies touched Peyton felt a surge of energy sweep through her; she took Brooke in arms and kissed her forcefully. The brunette didn't resist and only pulled away moments later in an attempt to breath.

"I need a drink." Peyton scoffed, slightly embarrassed by her own antics on the dance floor and followed Brooke to the bar. Brooke had her own very fan club, waiting for her there. It took them about twenty minutes to escape the swarm who wanted autographs as well as pictures taken with Brooke, the Tree Hill legend. Even on the dance floor people were coming up to Brooke, "Oh my god, are you Brooke Davis" became the regular question. It amazed Peyton how sincere Brooke remained, gracefully fulfilling there requests. Peyton was pretty sure she would have told them to fuck off by this stage. But Brooke was a goddess and continued to sign autographs or take pictures. Only adding to her beauty in Peyton's eyes.

When they finally got to Brooke's apartment, they were both shattered and collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm sorry about all the people P." Brooke sighed.

"Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you, you know that. I always knew you'd be great. Now I get to see you be great. It's the best feeling in the world watching you being all Rock star!" Peyton said before turning to face Brooke. "Kinda sexy too. Everybody else wants you but I get you."

"That sounds good." Brooke said inching closer to Peyton, who quickly wrapped her arms around Brooke, pulling her close and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I love you Brooke Davis, you know that." Peyton said, kissing Brooke gently on the forehead. She felt Brooke's arms wrap around her waist: Brooke's response. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that she was with Brooke.

Brooke wanted to kick herself for not saying it back, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Peyton, who had now drifted off to sleep. Although Brooke knew she would awake with the slightest movement or noise. So she lay still and traced circles on Peyton's waste.

"I love you too P Sawyer" She whispered, barely hearing it herself. She wasn't sure she'd actually said it. Peyton didn't stir so she knew her mumbled declaration hadn't been heard.

When she woke the next morning Peyton was still lying next to her. Brooke turned to face her, to find she was wide awake, lying on her side seemingly watching Brooke.

"How long have you been awake?" Brooke asked.

"Not long. Just a while."

"A while." Brooke knew by the sheepish look on Peyton's face that meant a long time. She looked around the room and was unsurprised to find to find a sketch pad on the floor.

"You were drawing, weren't you?"

"No." Brooke could see Peyton's face redden, an obvious sign she was lying.

"Can I see?"

"It's not finished." Peyton confessed. "I'll show you then. No peeking until then."

"You have my word." Brooke said, holding out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

"You are so weird." Peyton said slapping away the finger and getting out of bed, taking her sketch book with her into the kitchen.

Brooke followed and began to brew some coffee, turning on the TV, as Peyton went to get the paper. She stopped on a channel when she saw her Mother in a press conference, no doubt about Brooke's absence. She could see Victoria trying to end it.

"_That's it. I have nothing more to say." Victoria said, before the channel returned to the news room._

"_And there we have it folks." The presenter smiled. "Victoria Davis would not be drawn on commenting on her daughters' behaviour. It seems as though when Brooke Davis left New York to find herself, she found a lot more."_

The screen flashed to a picture of Peyton and Brooke, walking hand in hand down at the peer, then to another shot of them kissing at Tric. Brooke thought back to all the pictures she'd taken with fans, one of those people had taken it. Brooke recognised her outfit from the night before. She quickly flicked around.

"_Who is Peyton Sawyer? __According to reports she has been involved in a relationship with local superstar Brooke Davis. It is not known how long the two have been an item but sources say Miss Sawyer is the reason Brooke Davis left New York."_

"_Her relationship with Brooke __Davis is said to be the reason to Brooke's fallout with her Mother, who helps in the running of Clothes Over Bro's. Victoria Davis refused to comment on the budding relationship. This is not the first time there have been questions over Miss Davis's sexuality…"_

"_Peyton Sawyer runs the local night club in Brooke's hometown of Tree Hill. It is not known how the two met, but sources say the relationship is quite serious and judging by the looks of these pictures." The screen quickly shoed another flurry of pictures. "Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis are very much an item."_

"Brooke" Peyton snapped back into reality, to see Peyton standing in front of her, holding a newspaper, with the headline, _Who is this?_ _Brooke Davis's Secret Girlfriend._ Underneath was a picture of Brooke and Peyton, kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

I know you were all expecting something bad. It was just Lucas, bit of a disappointment that it wasn't some big show down but that's so out of character for Lucas. He just wanted to give his blessing. Brooke finally said I love you but Peyton was asleep. And now their front page news. Anywho hope you enjoyed the update. Review.


	48. Sail Away

"Peyton Sawyer, are you the reason Brooke Davis walked away from her company"

"Peyton, how long have you been in a relationship with Brooke."

"Can you confirm if Brooke has quit Clothes Over Bro's"

"Did Victoria Davis invoke a restraining order?"

"Are the allegations of assault true?"

"Did you and Miss Davis really make a sex tape?"

"Peyton, Peyton! Can you comment on rumours that you were once committed?"

"Can you respond to the internet video, which shows you attacking someone?"

"Are you still on drugs? Did you ever take drugs with Brooke?"

Peyton slammed the car door shut as she and Mia finally got to the car.

"Are you cheating on Brooke?" Peyton hit the gas, and speed of in the easiest direction. It had been like that for the last few days. They hounded her constantly, more so than Brooke, especially since a video of her attacking some cheerleader had been released. She groaned out in pure frustration, when they pulled up to a set of red lights.

"Urgh. Why can't they leave me alone?" She yelled to herself, before turning to Mia, who was just sitting there grinning. Peyton knew by that look on her face, she was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"A sex tape? I never thought Brooke would go for it. I mean I can certainly see you doing it but Brooke" Peyton gave her a playful slap, to which Mia held her hands up in a mock surrender. "I'm kidding."

"For the record there is no sex tape."

"No just thousands of drawings of Brooke, sleeping naked in your bed." Mia said, refering to PEyton's ever growing collection of work on Brooke. She wondered if there was any chance of privacy with Mia as a best friend. Although she knew Mia would never betray her. She could only imagine what would happen if the press got wind of her drawings.

"You are so lucky I'm driving!" Peyton glared.

"Seriously though, even I'm starting to get a bit sick of this. Someone actually came up to me yesterday and accused me of being a whore-"

"You are a whore!" Peyton laughed, getting her own back.

"So not the point. They thought I was stealing you from Brooke." Mia laughed as they pulled up to their apartment. Her face suddenly went all serious. "It's been two weeks, and it's starting to bug me."

"I know. I'm just kind of hoping it will go away." Peyton shrugged as they walked up to the apartment, the location of which had somehow remained hidden from the "mob" as Mia called them. Peyton noticed Brooke's car parked outside and when they opened the door, Brooke was pacing up and down her living room , ear glued to the phone. She'd been like this since the news first broke. Constantly on the phone yelling, threatening to sue the world and always hanging up in pure frustration.

"Well you tell them, if I see my name anywhere, I will have my lawyers shut them down so fast. What do you mean I can't sue? It doesn't matter if it's true. It's private. What part of the word private don't you understand? Fine I'll sue the hospital? I don't care. Listen I don't pay you to tell me that crap. Sort it or I'll find someone else." Peyton watched as Brooke threw the phone onto the couch, and groaned as she looked to the heavens. "Incompetence. Jesus! Stupid lawyers! They can't do anything."

"I'll leave you two alone." Mia said, giving Peyton's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks buddy." Peyton said, before turning to Brooke. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Brooke snapped.

"Who peed in your cheerio's?" Peyton quipped, pulling Brooke down to sit with her on the couch.

"I'm sorry, long day. Some people came by the store. I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Peyton said moving so she was kneeling behind Brooke on the couch, in order to massage her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick of those reporters. It was never this bad in New York."

"Big pond." Peyton mused, she didn't laugh when she realised Brooke was still irritated by it. "Do you trust me?"

"Peyton, I know you're not cheating on me."

"Well I should hope so but that's not what I'm talking about. You trust me though?"

"Of course."

"Good. I need you to pack a bag. Bring a book or music, whatever you need for a car ride." Peyton pushed Brooke up so she was standing and laughed at the confused look on Brooke's face.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Peyton teased.

"How long are we going for?"

"Brooke, it's all a surprise."

"I need to know how much to pack" Brooke pouted, looking adorable in Peyton's eyes.

"1 outfit." Peyton wasn't going to give anything away.

"One?"

"And stuff to sleep in." Peyton clarified. She'd never really gone anywhere herself. She kind of didn't know what to take. But she wanted to be spontaneous abnd Brooke needed a break. "We are going for one day and one night."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Brooke, what part of the word surprise don't you understand."

"Honey, I'm a fashion designer. I need to know the function before I decide on the form."

"Fine go casual."

"Casual?" Brooke asked.

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Brooke just go pack your stupid bag."

"Fine."

_Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

"Can I take this off yet?" Brooke moaned, Peyton had insisted on her wearing a blind fold. It wasn't like she'd had a clue where they were before that. She was pretty sure Peyton had driven the back roads just to confuse her. After about an hour in the car, Peyton had pulled over and ordered her to put the blindfold on. Brooke heard the car stop. "Are we there?"

"No I just need to get some stuff."

"What are getting?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke!"

"I know. It's a surprise." Brooke said. Every time she asked she was given that same answer. She heard Peyton's car door open. "Peyton, where are you going? I'll take this off if you leave me."

"Relax. I'm just going to open your door." Brooke allowed Peyton to guide her out of the car, and then to a set of steps. "Okay we're at steps. You okay?"

"I'd be better if I could see." Brooke quipped. She loved this romantic side of Peyton and the fact she was the only one who ever saw it. She just wished, she knew what Peyton was up to.

"You said you trusted me?" Brooke could just imagine the little grin on Peyton's face as she spoke.

"I do." Brooke sighed. They reached the top of the steps and walked along for a while until Peyton stopped them. "Is this it?"

"Nope." Peyton laughed, as Brooke heard a door open, and then quickly shut. "I couldn't leave you in the car, you'd ruin my surprise."

Brooke was more than annoyed, when Peyton turned her around and they went back to the car. They drove for another 10 minutes. Finally the car stopped again.

"Can I take it off now?"

"One minute?" Brooke could hear her getting out of the car. She heard her getting something from the boot before her own door opened and she was dragged out. She was beginning to feel like a rag doll being pulled about. She stood still for a moment and could hear Peyton, moving around her. "Okay you ready?"

"No I want to keep this on." Brooke smirked, as she felt Peyton's presence behind her, her smell unmistakable. She felt Peyton's hand untying the blindfold and as it fell away, her eyes were met with a fairytale. "It's beautiful."

They were stood in front of a lake, and set out on the grass was a picnic basket, and a blanket, underneath it. The lake was beautiful, and it seemed like they were the only ones there. All Brooke could hear was the sound of Peyton breathing behind her and the constant sound of the water against the land. It was their very own paradise.

"Not a reporter in sight." Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear, as she wrapped her arms around Brooke, who melted into her embrace. "Just me and you."

"Sounds great."

"I know it's just a shame we'll have to go home tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Brooke questioned. "We're staying here tonight?"

"No I dropped our stuff off at a place a couple of miles back. We've got a room waiting for us. I didn't think camping would be your thing so I booked a room."

"You did not have to do that."

"I wanted to." Peyton said. "Beside's you nearly had a coronary, when I said casual. I figured a nice relaxing night somewhere nice would be more your style."

"That sound perfect." Brooke said, tuning to face Peyton. "I could get used to this you know: you sweeping me off my feet."

"Well let's just see how you enjoy it."

"Me and you in a hotel room for the next day, I have a feeling I'll enjoy."

"They even do room service"

"My girl thinks of everything."

_Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now_

**And so endith the fluff for now anyway. Sorry I've always wanted to say something stupid like that. Hope you liked. Please review. **


	49. Your Guardian Angel

"You didn't bring my letters." Peyton groaned, as she watched Brooke take out a familiar looking envelope. "Seriously, I'm going to burn them."

"You said bring something to read. This is what I read." Brooke said matter of factly, from the passenger seat. "And if you touch my letters, I will never speak to you again."

"Is that so?" Peyton said, squatting Brooke on the knee. "Maybe I'll stop talking to you too!"

"Like you could do it! Quote: There isn't a day when I don't think of you. I wish we could just go back or you could see me now." Brooke giggled.

"That is so not fair. " Peyton huffed.

"You know I'm only joking. I love these letters and the fact that you wrote them. You wrote them for me Peyton. You'll never know how much it means, when I read these." Brooke said, and Peyton felt her resolve soften.

"You know most of them are songs, I just copied them." Peyton said, trying to play down the letters. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by them. She'd just wanted Brooke so badly, now she had her, she wanted to forget the years she'd spent yearning for the brunette who now sat next to her.

"You picked them, though. And... Some of the songs, well they just make me want to cry for not coming back sooner."

"Hey, don't cry." Peyton said, worried at the sight of Brookes teary eyes. "I hate to see you cry."

"I know. It's just: listen to this. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all... I mean you wrote that to me Peyton."

"You can listen to it, the song I mean. I have it on my iPod. It's in my bag." Peyton said reluctantly. She'd recognised the song instantly. It was one of her favourites. "I mean if you want."

"I'd like that." Brooke grabbed Peyton's bag, and pulled out the iPod, looking back to the letter briefly. "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?"

"Just go to my playlist's. " Peyton said, without thinking.

"You have a playlist called Brooke!" Peyton felt her face redden instantly.

"It's just...it's.." She knew she had no explanation, she could just hear Mia laughing at her.

"It's amazing. I don't want you to be embarrassed by this. This is the Peyton I want everyone to know." Brooke said, causing Peyton to blush even more. "I want everyone to see this beautiful girl, who wrote me these beautiful letters."

"You do?"

"Peyton I-" Peyton was no longer focusing on the road as she waited for Brooke's response, to hear the words she'd once thought impossibility. She was instantly bought back to reality with Lady GaGa blaring form Brooke's bag. Dam Brookes stupid taste and timing, she thought as she focused once again on the road, while Brooke answered her phone. "Hi Millie, yeah just coming into Tree Hill now…the store…yeah I could swing by…the alarm… yeah I'll sort it out. Okay bye."

"What did Millie want?" Peyton asked, once Brooke had put her phone away.

"The alarms been playing up all day. I said I'd go over and turn it off. Millie just got home and she's been there the last two days on her own. I figure it's my turn to deal with it."

"You're a good person Brooke Davis."

"So are you, Peyton Sawyer."

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Brooke leaned onto Peyton's arms as they drove to the store. She let out a sigh, knowing once again she'd bottled it. Why were three words so hard? She just wanted it to be perfect; she wanted that perfect moment of love. She wanted that feeling of fearlessness, that their love could conquer all; she wanted to give that to Peyton. She wanted to show Peyton that he had always loved her, and that she always would. She wanted to say those three simple words and have that perfect moment.

They pulled up at the store's street, it was just getting dark, and from just down the street they could make out the sound of the alarm resonating from Brooke's store onto the deserted street give or take a few cars.

"It'll take a few minutes. I'm just going to turn the dam thing off. Why don't you go turn and meet me out front in a few. I'll be quick I promise." Brooke said, getting out of the car. Peyton nodded in agreement before Brooke walked down the road. She saw Peyton's car slowly edge past her, almost driving along at her page. She looked up to see the blonde wave happily as she drove off. And then it hit her: that was a perfect moment. In fact everyday she spent with Peyton was perfect. Knowing that Peyton no longer carried around the weight of the world, seeing her smile, watching her laugh at stupid cartoons while they lay in bed. Every day was a perfect moment. She was with Peyton. She knew right then the next time she saw the blonde she would be able to finally speak those words out loud.

She reached the store, and before she entered she realised something was amiss. There was a light coming from the back. She entered and could hear voices. She immediately saw the cash register and turned hoping to get out, and call the police.

"Stop right there." Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, her hand gripping the door knob, so close. She turned to see two men, one busy looking behind the counter while the other stood, facing her his hand raised. She inhaled deeply raising her hands slowly when she saw the gun in his hands.

"Please, take what you want. I don't want any trouble, please." She begged.

"Stand there. Don't move!" The one with no gun shouted, pointing for her move so she was not blocking the door. She obeyed immediately. "Try anything…."

"Okay" Brooke whispered, barely able to speak.

""Keep your eyes on her. If she try's anything shoot."

Peyton pulled up to the store. She fiddled with as radio, as she parked. Once again playing Your Guardian Angel, it seemed to be a favourite of Brooke's now. She' hoped to give Brooke a music education. She wasn't sure how much more Beyonce she could take. As the lyrics filled the air, she turned the volume up and looked to the store. Her worst nightmare confirmed. A man with a gun, another ransacking the store, and there was Brooke. Her back to Peyton, half covered as she was standing to the side of the door. Her right hand shaking at her side, trembling with fear. Then that anger, that loss of control surfaced within Peyton. For so long she'd managed to control herself but as she saw Brooke shake with fear as the world tried to hurt her, Peyton only had one thought: No, not her. Not Brooke. Nobody would ever hurt her Brooke.

Before she could inhale another breath her feet were moving, running towards the shop. Running to Brooke. She crashed through the door, she saw Brooke turn to her, her face full of fear, and then she knew it would be okay once Brooke was okay. Before she could speak, she heard a click and turned to face the gunman, her hand instinctively reaching out for Brookes, and then she knew as she saw his eyes. She lunged back to Brooke as a thunderous blow echoed around the room.

Then for a moment there was nothing but silence, but it was brief. The two men began to panic.

"What the fuck?"

"You said…."

"You don't shoot them. Jesus! What are you some kind of fucking lunatic?"

"Shit. I never meant to… I…you said to shoot."

"Come on lets go quick grab the money." They quickly ran past them and out the door. Onto the street, leaving Peyton and Brooke in the store. Peyton lying on top of Brooke. Peyton looked to Brooke, whose eyes were wide open, and her breathing heavy.

"Brooke, are you okay?" She asked, trying to move off from on top of her, the position they'd landed in. Brooke nodded meekly, and Peyton let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're sure?"

"I'm fine" Brooke said, as she slid out from beneath her. "Peyton…"

Peyton followed Brooke eyes down the bottom of her shirt and there seeping through was a red stain, growing larger as Peyton finally felt it. Brooke's hand reached to her side.

"Peyton!" Peyton looked up at her, suddenly losing sense of what was happening. She saw Brooke's panic but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but smile. Brooke was safe, that was all that mattered.

"I love you Brooke." She smiled, reaching out to cup Brooke's cheek with her hand. Then it went black, and everything faded away with the final cry of her name.

"I love you too."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Hope you liked. Sorry it's been so long but I've finally caught up with myself so there should be no more big gaps between updates. Hopefully. Exams this month. Oops!! Please review. More than any chapter before I really want to know what you guys think. Not sure if I got it right how I wanted. You ever see something in your head so clearly and no matter what you do you can't describe it. Well I hope it was okay.**_  
_


	50. How To Save A Life

Brooke let the doctors words sink in, and watched as he walked away. She didn't cry she just steeped back until she collided with the wall and sunk to the floor. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, when she looked up to see Lucas and Haley looking down on her.

"My mom's on Peyton's contact list. I came as soon as I heard. Brooke, are you okay?" She stood up, intending to talk to them. She would be strong. That is what she wanted to be. Instead she collapsed into Lucas's arm, releasing heart wrenching sobs into his shirt. She felt her hot tears, run down her face, as his embrace tightened around her. "Brooke, it's okay, everything will be okay"

"I'm so scared." Brooke said finally pulling away when she felt the dampness on Lucas's shirt. For the first time she noticed Lindsay and Nathan sitting down the hall, unsure of how to look back at her. She gave them a small smile. Both returned it.

"Brooke, has there been any word from the doctors." Haley asked.

"Only that she's in surgery and they're hoping she'll pull through. I don't know how long ago that was." Brooke said helplessly. Lucas immediately headed for the desk intent on getting answers. Brooke had seen him in crises over the years and knew he would do all in his power to help her.

"Peyton's a fighter." Haley said, in attempt to reassure Brooke but it would take more than that. They hadn't seen the blood; they hadn't felt Peyton's body gradually go cold as Brooke held her. They hadn't watched her lifeless body been loaded into the ambulance. They hadn't looked into her eyes as she spoke for the last time: I love you Brooke.

"I love her Haley." Brooke whispered.

"I know." Haley said, throwing her arms around Brooke.

"I never told her. I never looked her in the eyes and told her. She tells me everyday. I never told her. Now I'll never get the chance." Brooke cried, once again unable to stop the tears from falling. "I love her Haley, and I was too scared and now…Now she'll never know."

"Brooke love is more than words. What you and Peyton have is more than words. It's the way you look at each other. They way you smile when your finger grazes and you touch for the briefest second. I've seen it and so has everybody else. Even Lucas was won over and you know how stubborn he can be. Peyton knew…knows you love her." Haley grabbed Brooke's shoulders, shaking her. "Love isn't a word Brooke. Believe that."

"What if she dies?" Brooke asked, the thought of a world without Peyton scared her more than anything.

"Brooke you honestly can't think that. This is Peyton Sawyer. She's the most stubborn, single minded person I've ever met and she's insanely…sorry…in love with you." Haley said, letting out a small chuckle as did Brooke through blurry eyes. She wanted to believe in what Haley was saying. "Not even God himself could keep her from you. I have no doubt that she's coming back to you as we speak. You just need to let her know which way."

Brooke pulled away and looked down the hall at the typhoon heading towards them. Mia had arrived. Brooke could see her crying hysterically, trying to get information out of some nurse.

"Mia!" Brooke called. The two women embraced, both fearing the same thing. For Brooke it was her soul mate, for Mia her best friend.

"What happened? How is she?"

"Still in surgery." Brooke sighed. She'd never really seen Mia as a person with feelings. She was all sexual innuendo and jokes. Now she saw parts of Peyton in her. The part Peyton kept hidden so well from everyone. She saw Mia's puffy eyes and lost looking face.

"She's going to be okay right. She's strong. She'll be okay?" Mia asked, before nervously pacing around in her own circle, mumbling to herself "This can't be happening…. She's so happy… She doesn't deserve this….How could this happen… Peyton never gets into any trouble…"

Brooke immediately felt guilt. Peyton didn't deserve this, and for the first time Brooke let herself think about what had happened. Peyton had jumped in front of her. She had saved her. Brooke felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek.

_The greatest act of love is sacrifice._

"Guys, Peyton's out of surgery. They're taking me to her now." Lucas said before embarrassingly confessing what he'd done. "I told them Peyton was my sister. When I get the room number I'll come straight back it's just family. Sorry."

Lucas returned within 5 minutes, Peyton was in room 502. Brooke looked to Mia, who with a slight shake of the head said it was just better that Brooke went. She was the one Peyton would wake up for.

"Brooke, just show her the way." Haley whispered as Lucas lead her to the room.

Peyton was strapped up to various machines, Brooke could hear them all beeping. She slowly approached the bed, looking down at Peyton's peaceful form. Peyton always looked like an angel when she slept, her golden locks creating a halo around her head. She slowly reached for her hand.

"Hey you." She said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "You scared me. You're not to do that again. You hear me. I'll kick your skinny little ass. You can't just go throwing yourself in front of bullets you know. I need you here with me."

She squeezed Peyton's hand, begging for a response. There wasn't one. Peyton just lay there eyes closed, and Brooke watched her. Nurses came in as the minutes turned into hours, each checking Peyton's notes and machines. The first one looked at Brooke, wondering who she was. Brooke didn't move except to give Peyton's hand another gentle squeeze. Nobody was going to remove her from this room. Then the nurse left.

"Come on, P sawyer. I need you to wake up now. Just squeeze my hand, let me know your okay. I need you to open your eyes Peyton. See, I have something to say. I should have said it along time ago. Just open your eyes so I can tell you."

Once again there was no response. The only sound was the constant sound of the machines in the room, or an occasional look through the door by Haley or Lucas. Mia was sitting outside, too afraid to come in. Every so often Brooke would hear a sob escape the girl.

"I love you Peyton. I always have, from the first moment we met. Do you remember? You were so rude. You insulted Haley, used Lucas for drinks and then got ridiculously wasted and I couldn't stay away. Remember. I think I loved you right then. I knew straight away that we had something. Everyone warned me off but I just knew you were the one P. So I need you to wake up now so I can tell you I love you, so we can move in together who turns off the light when we're already both in bed, so we can get married and have a little girl. She'll be just like you. She'll be all rude and sassy. My dress sense of course." Brooke had never spoken of her dreams. Everyone thought her dream was her fashion line but that was only a part of it. "Mia's outside, so's Lucus and Haley. Karen's on her way. Jamie doesn't know but I know he love's you. There's so many people who need you Peyton. You can't leave us Peyton, we need you….I need you."

There was once again no response. Brooke rested her head onto the bed, kissing Peyton's hand. She didn't know what else to do. Peyton lay there in silence, the only sound came from the monitor. The hours past slowly and the doctor came in a few times to check on Peyton's condition. The word stable was becoming their mantra and be followed by a sympathetic glance in her direction. She hated the look of pity, as if she was fighting a losing battle

"Come on P Sawyer." Brooke sighed. Then she stood up. She was not going to lose Peyton. "Please.."

Brooke rested her head by Peytons side, her hands still firmly gripping Peytons. She allowed her self to breath in Peyton but it was unfamilar and purely hospital. She wondered for the first time if she'd ever smell that way again. All the things that made Peyton who she was, would she ever witness them again. She wasn't sure what possessed her but she got up and made her way to the waiting room, where Lucas had stayed to wait on her with Mia.

"Luke. I need you to get something for me."

"Anything."

"My bag. It's in Peyton's car." She noted the confusion in his face, as he stood, nodding. "Thanks."

"Sure. Brooke we're al here for you. Do you want me to get some clothes?"

"Okay. I must look a mess." Brooke said motiioing down to the t shirt the hospital had given her when she'd arrived. Her own clothes had been covered in blood.

Brooke returned to the Peyton's room and watched as she had done all day. Peyton didn't move but Brooke was sure she saw her colour returning. Then she reminded herself how stupid that sounded. It was probably just the light and her head. Lucas returned swiflty and she thanked him, giving him the hint that she wanted to be alone.

"I tell you what I 'm going to do if you don't wake up. I'm going to read your letters until you do. Everyone will hear them. So you have to wake because I'm not going to stop until you do." Brooke whispered, in her own mind daring Peyton to wake up. She wasn't letting go, or giving up this time: Peyton Sawyer was going to wake up. She walked over to her bag and pulled out the collection of letters from their trip. She opened one and held it with one hand as she sat down. She took Peyton's hand with her other hand, and began to read.

**Thanks for all your kind rviews. Hope you enjoyed this update.**


	51. The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Nathan stood outside the door, watching one of his oldest friends read to the love her life. He'd known Brooke almost his whole life. They were always in the same circles as they grew up. The popular kids, the rich families. They had escaped together and become the people they had dreamt of. But as Nathan watched Brooke cry as she read to Peyton, he had never felt so lost. He didn't know whether to go in and comfort her or stand back, and do nothing. Eventually he decided on going in.

"Hey Brooke" He said, startling her. She turned to face him, wiping the tears from her swollen eyes. "Lucas and Haley should be back soon."

"Thanks." She nodded. Haley had gone to drop Jamie at Lucas's, where Lindsay would look after him, while Lucas had gone to get some stuff for Brooke.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Nathan said placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing her, trying to tell her he was there. He didn't have the words; he was a man of action.

"No. I just need to finish this." Nathan looked down to the letter Brooke was holding. "No one is supposed to hear them but the two of us."

"Oh, okay." He said, about to leave.

"There letters, Peyton wrote me letters." Brooke whispered. "And I've been reading them to her but she still won't wake up. I thought these would wake her up."

"Brooke, she'll wake up. Believe me." Nathan said before continuing, with a story he'd never told anyone. "Remember when I crashed that car when Haley went on tour. I dreamt of Haley. I almost didn't want to wake up, Haley was tone deaf and we were best friends. You were there, so was Lucas. It was perfect. I could have lived there forever but then I remembered I'd be leaving the Haley I knew. Trust me she's coming back. Peyton just needs a little time. Wherever she is, I know you're the only thing on her mind."

_Peyton slowly moved her arms so they were draped over Brooke's sleeping form. She smiled to herself before snuggling into Brookes back, feeling the warmth of Brookes body. She could hear Brooke's breathing, always steady only interrupted by little snorts. She'd have to remember to tease Brooke about that. She snored. It was still dark and there was still noise coming from outside Peyton's apartment. Drunks returning home after another wasted night. She hated that she had opened Brooke's eyes to this place bought her into this world: Peyton's world. But at the same time she couldn't let her go._

_They'd slept together for the first time and Peyton couldn't help but feel guilty for loving Brooke. She didn't deserve her. She'd only let her down but at the same time she couldn't be without her. It was then Peyton realized for the first time. She was in love with Brooke Davis, a love that she had never known before. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Brooke Davis: Tree Hill High Student Council President, Ravens Head Cheerleader. Who was she? Peyton Sawyer: waste of space. _

_She put those thoughts to the back of her mind and buried her head ito Brookes neck, kissing the back of her jaw._

"_Peyton." Brooke giggled. "I'm trying to sleep."_

"_I love you" Peyton whispered, breathlessly, almost like a prayer. "I'll never love anyone else."_

"_Peyt." Brooke turned to face her taking Peyton's hand, and kissing her knuckles "I love you too. I always will."_

"_I hope so because I really love you Brooke. I'd do anything for you." Peyton said, leaning in and kissing Brooke softly on the lips._

Brooke opened the window to the room, hoping a bit of air would freshen the place up. Nathan had left and Brooke was happy that it was once again just the two of them. Peyton was still lying there peacefully. Brooke sat down and opened up another letter. She'd sent Lucas to get a her box from the apartment. This was the 2nd last one, the last was in the box.

"Dear Brooke….. Two years is a long time but my love hasn't wavered. It never will. I just need to hear the sound of your voice, to see you smile, to smell you…" Brooke continued to read through teary eyes until she finished. She was now crying uncontrollably, after reading Peyton's lyrics. She didn't notice the door once again open.

"Oh Brooke!" She turned to see Karen in the doorway. "Come here."

_Karen entered the apartment, using her own spare key. It had been a month since Peyton had mved into this apartment and Karen felt it necessary to check up on her when she could. It was summer and she knew Peyton tried her best to stay out of Lucas'__s way, and was for that reason avoiding coming over. Her son still somewhat resented the young blonde, for driving Brooke away._

"_Hey Peyton." She watched Peyton, put away what she had been doing. "What you up to?"_

"_Nothing." Karen gave her a knowing smile. She knew exactly what she was up to . She was writing to Brooke. The habit had started when in the centre they'd instructed Peyton to write to her family. Stubborn as always, Peyton had refused until they'd given in and allowed her to write to Brooke. Karen's heart broke at the thought that she was yet to receive a response._

"_I see." Karen said, sitting down. "The doctor rang me. He told me your last meeting was this Wednesday."_

"_Yeah. I don't have to go anymore or do any of their crap anymore."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_Sorry. I know it's not crap. It's just a relief you know. To put it behind me." _

"_I'm glad. I was thinking I'd come with you. Apparently most people bring a little group." Peyton had been attending weekly sessions since her relaese. This would be her last one._

"_Um okay. If your not busy." Karen smiled at the girls vulnerability, it was something that amazed Karen. Peyton had such a front, but when you took the time to know her the girl underneath was so tender. _

"_I'm never too busy." Karen said, gently reaching out and taking Peyton's hand._

"_So everyone's back for the summer?" It was a question, not a statement and Karen knew exactly where Peyton was going. It was the same place she was always going._

"_Yes. Haley and Nathan just got back." _

"_And Brooke?"_

"_Brooke's staying in New York. Clothes Over Bro's is doing really well. I don't think she could get away if she wanted to." She saw the disappointment on Peyton's face as she retracted her hand. She was still hanging on to the idea of her and Brooke and nothing could break her resolve. She wrote letters every few days, as well as her monthly purchase of B. Davis magazine. It was heart breaking to watch._

"_Of course." Peyton said, forcing a smile and retreating behind her walls. "Can I get you a coffee? Tea?"_

"_No I'm fine. I just came by to see you." Karen knew her next few words would be hard to take. But she had to say them. "Peyton…I think Brooke's moving on. Maybe you should do the same. It would be best for you"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_I know but you've got to let go of Brooke. Focus on yourself. Do things that you love." Karen said, praying to God she'd get through to Peyton. She should have known better, only one person had ever gotten through to Peyton._

"_I am. I'm being the best person I can be and one day Brooke will see that. She'll come back." Karen knew right then her task was pointless. Peyton was never going to let Brooke go._

"_Okay."_

"_Don't look at me like that." Peyton spat._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like the doctors" She rested her hands on her hips, and Karen was sure she saw tears forming." I don't expect you to understand but don't look at me like I'm crazy. One day you'll see. Me and Brooke we're meant for each other. We are going to be together, you'll see."_

"_Okay. It's okay." Karen said, taking the blonde in her arm, trying to sooth her. She never brought up the subject again. _

"It's okay, Brooke. It going to be okay." Karen soothed but it wasn't working. Brooke continued to cry. She could see Lucas, Nathan, and Haley watching from a far. All wearing those faces, which contradicted Karen's words.

"How is it going to be okay?"

"Sometimes you've just got to have a little faith." Karen soothed. "Trust me. Don't give up on her. She never gave up on you."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

When Brooke finally let go of Karen's she noticed the envelope, the older women had been holding. She recognized the handwriting scrawled across the front. The last letter.

"I do believe you have to open this." Karen said before leaving.

"I'll leave this hear Brooke." Nathan said, before he placed a stereo on the floor. "It'll make sense in a moment."

Brooke nodded before turning back to Peyton. She was still lying there, and hadn't moved.

"Let's see what you got for me this time." She was surprised when she found a CD in the envelope, accompanied by a small letter. She placed it in the stereo and listened as words filled the room. She crawled into bed with Peyton resting her head gently on Peyton's shoulder, in the hope she wrap her arms around her, like she always did when Brooke slept. She buried her head in Peyton's neck, inhaling the scent of Peyton's hair, and praying for one last chance.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

"And the reason is you"

The first flashback is form the night when they first slept together. It's basically whats going on in Peyton's head, seeing as this chapter is mostly about Brooke. The second is from Karens point of view during the time jump. Hope it all made sence. Wanted to write a little from Nathans point of view because out of all the characters I've included he's the only one that can relate. Because Lucas doesnt have Peyton or Brooke as love interests he doesn't have a clue. Nathan does. He lost Haley when she went on tour. That and the fact I love him. Anyway hope it worked. Thanks for all the reviews. Out of curiousity, when some of you leave reviews you say pms at the end. What does that mean??? Hope im not sounding increadibly stupid i just never know what these thing mean. I swear i only figured out lmao a few days ago. LOL

Please review


	52. The Heart Brings You Back

"And the reason is you." Brooke looked up to meet those gorgeous green eyes, those lips smiling down at her, and then that sound, so quiet and yet so clear: Peyton.

"Oh my god." Brooke cried, sitting up next to Peyton, kissing her everywhere on her face. On her eyelids, her nose, her forehead and lastly her lips. She only stopped when she noticed the startled look on Peyton's face. "I'll get a nurse."

"No…stay here." Peyton managed to choke out.

"Sure." Brooke said, lying back down next to Peyton. Taking the blonde girl in her arms stroking her hair, and placing kiss after kiss on the top of her head. When she was finally satisfied, that this was not a dream, she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't dare close her eyes; for fear that she would wake up in the hospital room with Peyton in her coma. She was exhausted but she couldn't bear the thought of waking up to find Peyton gone. Instead she tightened her grip around Peyton, and vowed she'd never let go. She'd learnt that she needed Peyton, life without her was unimaginable. "I love Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too." Peyton murmured, as she buried herself into Brooke's side. Brooke allowed herself to become her pillow, adjusting as Peyton tried to find a comfortable position. Brooke noticed her heavy breathing and tried to get her to settle but Peyton was restless and couldn't seem to lie still.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here." Brooke said, as Peyton moved for the millionth time. Then she erupted into a coughing fit, each cough deep and horse. Brooke jumped out of the bed. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

"No don't go, just stay with me." Peyton managed to choke out, her voice horse.

"Peyt, I should really call them. Let them know you're awake." Brooke said, as she positioned herself back next to Peyton, who smiled back at her like a child in a sweet shop. Brooke could never say know to face like that. "One more minute."

One minute turned into twenty, and Brooke soon fell asleep. Peyton could see the weariness in her face, and she couldn't help but notice the strange smell: the hospital. It was the most unkempt she'd ever seen Brooke. She laughed at the image of a totally shabby looking Brooke on the cover of one of those B. Davis magazines. Her attention soon shifted back to Brooke, who in her sleep was attempting to make herself more comfortable and slowly edging Peyton to the other side of the bed. Peyton tried to move but it caused a sharp pain to resonate down her side. Ever so slowly she moved until both she and Brooke shared the bed equally. She let out a frustrated groan; such a simple task had exhausted her. Brooke stirred at the sudden noise, twitching her nose in that adorable manner.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, watching Brooke sleep. There was no clock, in hospitals time is the last thing people want to think of. Either there isn't enough or too much has passed. Peyton was glad there was no clock, she could do this forever. She took in every inch of Brooke, she noticed her unwashed hair, and the fact she was still wearing those earrings that she had been wearing during their trip. She was dressed in a tracksuit. Peyton didn't even know she owned one. Slowly Peyton traced her hand down Brooke's side, softly as not to wake her. She felt a familiar tingle rush down her spine when her fingers settled on a piece of exposed skin, between Brookes top and trousers.

"Miss Sawyer your awake…" the doctor's voice trailed when she noticed the sleeping brunette. "I need to check a few things. That girl hasn't slept since you've been here. I'm pretty sure we won't wake her."

"Okay" Peyton whispered. The doctor then began looking at Peyton's charts and the various machines before finally checking Peyton herself. It was the first time Peyton had seen her scar. She felt a slight pain when the doctor's hand rubbed against it.

"Can you feel that?" The doctor whispered.

"Yeah."

"I can get you some painkillers for that. Other than that you seem to be doing fine." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks."

"You know she's basically been here the whole time. Most people leave to shower, especially when we won't let them in the room. Eventually we just gave in. She's a keeper. Then again from the looks of things so are you." The doctor left and Peyton looked down on Brooke, who was beginning to stir. Peyton could see her legs moving curling as they always did right before she woke. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey!"

"I…how long was I asleep for."

"Not long. You just missed the doctor."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Peyton said smiling up at Brooke, before making a funny face, "Look,see. Absolutely fine."

"You can't ever do that to me again Peyton. I was so scared."

"Hey don't cry, it's okay. Look, we're fine." Peyton said, trying not to grimace as she lifted herself up.

"There was so much blood…I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"You'll never have to. Brooke, I'd never leave you. You're my Brooke." Peyton laughed softly, cupping Brooke's cheeks with her hands "I go where you go. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you too." Brooke said as the tears ran down her face. Peyton wiped them away with her thumbs. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I can't do that Brooke. I'm always going to save you; I'm always going to be by your side. When the world hurts you, I'm going to make it back off. I love you Brooke, more than anything: I'm always going to be there." Peyton said, quoting one of her letters.

"Peyton, I love you for that but the guy had a gun. You can't go throwing yourself around when someone has a gun. You could have been killed."

"And so could you. I didn't' have a choice. I had to protect you." Peyton said simply, shocked when Brooke got to her feet, and began to pace up and down Peyton's bedside. "You're making me dizzy."

"Peyton you were shot."

"I know" Peyton smirked.

"You could have died."

"That's a matter of opinion." Peyton retorted, wondering if Brooke would ever just sit down.

"How can you sit there and joke about this. You almost DIED. You came into the store and-"

"I saved you." Peyton finished, cutting Brooke off. "I saved you Brooke. They could have killed you. I could not let that happen, so I went in. Did you want me to watch? I could see you shaking. I couldn't watch that. Brooke I love you and I don't know how to explain it but I knew if I got you out of there it would be okay."

"Peyton…." Brook sighed, finally standing still. "You scared me."

"I scared myself." Peyton said, it was all she could say. She watched the pained expression on Brooke's face. "Brooke… I didn't have a choice. If something happened to you my life wouldn't be worth living."

"Peyton don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true. Brooke you're the reason I get up in the morning. I can't sleep without knowing your okay. And then I can barely breathe when you're around me." Peyton took Brookes hand placing it over her beating heart. "Remember. You're my whole world. Nothing else matters to me."

They stayed in that position for the next few moments, Brooke's eyes on her hand feeling Peyton's racing heart. Outside the room, the busy world of the hospital rushed past them in a blur.

"You saved me." Brooke finally whispered. "But I couldn't save you. They wheeled you off and there was nothing I could do."

"Is that what you think?" Peyton said, somehow finding the strength to stand. She balanced herself on Brooke, resting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You save me everyday. Don't you know that? Brooke you've saved me so many times. You saved my life Brooke and you don't even see it. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're what I live for."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said a small smile on her face, obviously embarrassed. Peyton smiled back, trying to reassure her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be okay. "

"You're consoling me and you just woke up from major surgery…" Brooke said, wiping her tears away. "I should be staying strong for you."

"It's okay." Peyton almost laughed. "Although I think I need to sit down."

"How can you always be so sure? What if things don't work out? It just seems like one thing after another." Brooke helped her back to the bed, and they sat down next to her. "I don't understand how you can be so sure?"

"I look at you."

**Hope you liked. Thanks for the reviews. I will pms. Lmao I finally know what that means!!! Okay so now that I've got that out of my system a bit of news. This story is drawing to conclusion. I was tempted to keep going but there's only so much drama two girls can take you know. That said, I still had a few ideas so you never know I might do a sequel. ****There are still a few more chapters to go though so keep reading and reviewing!!**


	53. Always Love

Peyton watched as Brooke buzzed around her. It was cute and annoying all at the same time. Brooke had been constantly fussing around her, tending to her every need and in the process annoying the hell out of her. At this particular moment she was tidying away the remains of Peyton's dinner. Peyton raised her feet, pretending she was allowing Brooke to clean underneath. Brooke gave her a quick glare before returning to the kitchen. Peyton had been home about three days and Brooke had taken charge of looking after her, not that Peyton thought she needed looking after. She wanted to go back to work but Karen wouldn't allow it and had Mia running things.

All three of them made sure Peyton got as much bed rest as possible. Peyton was already sick of her apartment and she wasn't sure how long they were going to keep her prisoner.

"Brooke, I was thinking we haven't seen Jamie in a while. He must be missing you?" Peyton asked. She had tried every avenue, Brooke was yet to bit.

"Nice try Blondie. But you are not going to trick me." Brooke said, as she came over to fluff Peyton's pillows. "All you're doing is making me more determined."

"But I'm fine."

"The doctor said rest. So I'm going to make sure you rest."

"This is worse than prison."

"What prison keeps your pillow fluffed and lovely food? And I'm pretty sure no prison has a guard as sexy as me." Brooke whispered the last sentence into Peyton's ear, forcing her to giggle before stopping she wasn't going to let Brooke trick her.

"In prison I'd at least get to go walk around the yard." Peyton huffed, putting on her best pout and pulling away from Brookes advances.

"Yeah but in prison I wouldn't be around to do this." Brooke said huskily, reaching her hand, down to the elastic of Peyton's sweat pants as she began nibbling on Peyton's ear lobe.

"No!" Peyton pulled away her head after a few seconds. "I'm not going to be distracted."

"Funny, you felt distracted." Brooke smirked, removing her hand.

"Please can we go out?"

"Okay" Brooke answered.

"Really?" Peyton hadn't expected her to cave.

"Yeah. I'll get your coat. There's something I need to show you." Brooke explained. "I was going to wait until Mia got home but it should be ready by now."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"A surprise. What part of surprise don't you understand?" Brooke said, repeating Peyton's response from her trip.

"Very funny." Peyton said, standing and making her way to her room to get her shoes. As she got ready she could hear Brooke was busy getting ready and tidying. She could hear the kitchen press shutting repeatedly.

"Wear something nice!" She heard Brooke shout. Peyton looked down at her black tank top. It was clean although there was a little stain at the bottom, where she'd spilled some of her diner. She shrugged her shoulders, it would do and pulled on a cardigan. When she re entered the living room Brooke was waiting, looking faultless. "I thought I said nice."

"This is nice. It's clean."

"Clean doesn't mean nice." Brooke sighed before muttering under her breath : "I'm so picking your dress."

"What?" Peyton asked bemused, she wasn't wearing a dress.

"Nothing. Let's go." Brooke smiled. Peyton followed her out the door. The fresh air instantly hitting her face. She wasn't sure why Brooke had suddenly permitted this trip. They were driving through town when Brookes phone rang. Peyton answered it for her.

"Hey Brooke, we're almost done."

"What?"

"Oh Peyton. Shit....Where's Brooke."

"Put her on speaker." Brooke said, before Peyton could ask Mia what was done. "Hey Mia. I'm with Peyton. You're on speaker."

"Oh...okay. WE ARE FINISHED. Um...so yeah. It's all done. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mia said before hanging up.

"Tomorrow?"

"Peyton just let me surprise you."

"Okay." Peyton sighed. She let Brooke drive on, and noticed they were heading out of town. She didn't have time to muse about the destination as they pulled up at the beach. It wasn't exactly the perfect day, the wind was present and the sun was just beginning to fade.

"I thought we could go for a walk."

"Sure" Peyton replied, with sincere enthusiasm. She'd spent the last week in hospital and her apartment. They linked arms and began strolling along the beach. After a while Brooke's head rested on Peyton's shoulder.

"I love you, you know that." Brooke mumbled.

"Of course."

"When you were in hospital I was so scared you didn't know. That by playing games I'd wasted our time."

"Brooke you weren't playing games."

"Peyton I had you jumping through hoops like a circus act. And I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I liked it. I'd do anything to be with you."

"I don't want to mess around anymore. I want to be with you Peyton."

"I thought we were." Peyton asked, confused. Brooke was practically living with her and Mia now.

"Yeah but I want to be official. I want everyone to know. I want to live in our own apartment. I like Mia but I want us to have a home. Just you and me-"

"Okay." Peyton would be sad to leave Mia, they were best friends, and second to Brooke, Mia was the most important people in Peyton's life.

"There's more. I want us to...I want to wake up every morning with you. I want to be with you forever."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"When you were in the hospital, they wouldn't let me see you. And I was so scared I would never see you again."

"Hey, don't get upset. Look we're fine." Peyton said, pointing at herself. "We're together and-"

"Peyt, I want us to be together forever." Brooke said cutting her off and standing them still. She moved so she was facing Peyton. "Peyton I want everything with you. I want us to live together until we're old and our kids pack us off to an old folk's home. I want a family Peyton. And I want one with you."

Peyton stood there slightly shell shocked, before realising what Brooke had said. She didn't know how to respond. A family, a child? Her heart was racing. She could hear it, each beat. She noticed Brooke, her eyes waiting in hope for a response. She leaned forward and kissed Brooke softly on the lips.

"Do you want to get married?" Peyton asked as she pulled away. She watched as a horrified look came across Brookes face.

"Peyton. I-"

"No it's okay. I was being stupid." Peyton said trying to erase that last moment. She pulled away, wondering if she'd imagined Brooke's words. What had she been thinking? "Forget I said that. I thought...I thought you wanted....."

"I do." Brooke smiled. "Peyton look down there."

"What?" She turned and looked down the beach. At the end of the beach there was a small fire and Peyton was sure she would see a sort a few blankets. Brooke took her hand, and led her down to the fire. From close Peyton could see the blankets, stereo and picnic basket. "Brooke, what is this?"

"This is your surprise." Brooke said, reaching into the basket. Peyton couldn't see what she was doing. "Peyton I love. I always have."

"I love you too." Peyton said, still taking in Brooke's surprise.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. Our fresh start." Peyton immediately thought back to the day they'd spent on the beach. Happiness. She then remembered the series of mistakes that followed. "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"That doesn't matter. Peyton that day was one of the best days of my life. I saw you smile, like really smile. I don' think I've ever been happier. I know I'm never happier than when I am with you."

Peyton watched as Brooke came and stood in front of her, taking her hands and intwining them with her own.

"Peyton, when you were unconscious all I could think about was the time we wasted and all the things I wanted for us. That day I promised a fresh start and for whatever reasons we didn't get it but I'm still here and I still love you. I realised I still want all those things. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to watch you spill milk down those hideous tank tops when you eat your cheerio's. I want to go to work and spend the whole day thinking about going home to you." Brooke stopped for a moment, and their eyes met, Peyton could see the tears in Brooke's eyes as she spoke. She took back one of her hands wiping away Brooke's tears. "Peyt, I want to go home to you. I want a family, a little girl. The white picket fence and the dog. I want that and I want it with you."

"Brooke, I want it too." Peyton whispered, leaning forward. Their noses touched as Peyton rested her forehead onto Brookes. She could feel the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted it too. A little girl just like Brooke, their family.

"When you asked me to marry you, you ruined my surprise." Brooke said pulling away and taking a small velvet box from her pocket. "I had it all planned. You Fill My Heart on the stereo and everything."

"Our song" Brooke nodded and Peyton watched as she opened the box.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

**heys guys hope you liked. hope you liked. brooke went all out but Peyton asked her before she could and had a mortified look on her face as she'd gone to such effort getting mia to set it up. had to have brooke make a little speech. anywho hope you liked. i have a new story up its a leyton. the first few chaps arent great but it gets better. anyway back to this story hope you liked. please review**


	54. Epilogue

_The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours._

Brooke opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed. She sighed reached out pulling the now cold covers from the other side of the bed over her body. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. It was no use. She'd become accustomed to the lack of sleep. She rolled out of bed, throwing on one of Peyton's old sweat shirts, breathing in that familiar smell. She walked out of the bedroom and made her way down the corridor of the large house she had recently bought. She knew where she'd find Peyton.

She opened the door to the newly decorated nursery, and it was no surprise to see Peyton sitting on the floor, legs crossed, next to crib, with one of her hands through the bars gently stroking the baby that slept there. Around her were pencils and of course the sketch pad. Brooke couldn't help but smile from the doorway. It had shocked her the first time she woken to an empty bed, and then room. The sheets had been cold, and she had no idea what had happened, somewhat used to waking to find Peyton lying next to her or sitting on the floor sketching her. It was their first night in the new house. They'd eventually agreed that they couldn't stay in Peyton's apartment much longer. It was too crowded. The three of them sharing one room so Brooke had bought a house, and somehow, convinced Peyton to move. Brooke had found Peyton in the nursery, drawing her daughter. Their daughter: Katie Sawyer Davis

"Hey" Peyton said. Brooke noticed how she removed her hand from the crib as she turned to her with a sheepish look on her face. "I thought I heard her crying."

"You should have woke me." Brooke smiled as she walked over resting her hands on Peyton's shoulder as she watched their daughter. She loved how Peyton would act as if she'd just happened to be in the room. Brooke knew the truth though. One of Peyton's biggest problems with moving, was the fact Katie would have her own room.

"I was already up. It's no problem." Peyton said moving to tidy up her drawings.

"Uh-huh.." Brooke smirked. "You know I kind of miss the attention."

"What?" Peyton got to her feet and went to tidy away some of Katie's things. Brooke knew she was just trying to hide away from the fact she was in love with their little girl. Peyton had been reluctant at first when Brooke brought it up properly. Brooke wanted a baby. She wanted to be a Mom and wanted to share that with Peyton. It seemed like the next step in their relationship to her. They'd been married almost a year. But Peyton wasn't sure. She was afraid she'd become her own mother somehow. Brooke had convinced her it would be okay and that she could be as involved as she wanted to be. They'd gone to all sorts of appointment with doctors. Brooke buzzing with excitement; Peyton shaking in trepidation.

"I miss the attention." Brooke said, wrapping her arms around Peyton, and softly kissing her shoulder. "You never draw me anymore."

"Brooke, we have a baby. It's a little time consuming." Peyton said, still going through Katie's clothes.

"I guess. But I can still want some attention." Brooke began making her way up from Peyton's shoulder, placing kisses along her neck. She heard a soft moan escape Peyton's lips, and was about to turn her around to face her, when the crib erupted. Peyton immediately jumped into Mommy mode as Brooke and Haley had dubbed it. From the moment Katie had been born, Peyton had been like a bear protecting her cubs. She watched all the nurses at the hospital whenever they were near Katie. Then they'd got home and Peyton had baby proofed the apartment. All their friends were treated as the nurses had been before them: incapable. And Brooke absolutely loved it. She watched leaning against the chest of draws as Peyton soothed Katie in her arms. She finally stopped crying and Peyton rested her back into the crib. Brooke wasn't sure how but every time she saw them together Brooke fell more in love. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too." Peyton picked up her sketch pad, and handed it to Brooke after flicking through a few pages. "I still draw you. I just do you first."

Brooke didn't have time to respond as Peyton leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips before pulling away smiling.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"That is so not fair." Brooke said pulling Peyton back towards her. Only for Katie to start crying again.

"I do believe that's your cue. Mama Davis." Peyton said, turning to walk out of the room

"You are so unfair, Papa Sawyer." Brooke laughed smacking Peyton on the ass, before tending to her daughter. "What are we going to do with her Katie?"

_Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone. And do not trouble about the future for it is yet to come. Live in the present and make it so beautiful, that it will be worth remembering._

Katie slowly made her way down the corridor to her Mom's room. It was dark and there was a noise coming from outside her bedroom. She climbed into their bed and snuggled up to her Mom, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby girl, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Can I stay here?" She knew she was too big for this. She was four years old. She had told her cousin Jamie she was big and he had laughed. She really didn't want to have to ask but she was scared.

"Sure." Her Mom threw the covers over her, trying to warm her up.

"Where's Peyton?" She'd noticed that Peyton wasn't here as soon as she'd entered.

"At work, she'll be home soon." Katie could remember something about Peyton having to work. She couldn't remember a time when Peyton had ever been this late home before. Peyton was always there.

"You're sure? I can't sleep with out her." Katie said burying herself into her Mom's embrace. "Could you not tell Jamie about this? He already thinks I'm a baby."

"Sure. You know when Jamie was lit- your age, he used to sleep in with Aunt Haley."

"He did!"

"Yeah. Especially when Uncle Nathan had to go away for basketball and stuff."

"Really?

"All the time. In fact they used to wait up for him"

"Could we wait up for Peyton?" Katie asked after a few minutes.

"Of course." Katie couldn't hide her delight as they headed downstairs. Her Mom got them two blankets and they snuggled up on the couch together and watched some television. By the time Peyton arrived home, her Mom was fast asleep.

"Peyton!" Katie jumped off the chair and ran to her, hugging her around the legs. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Peyton said lifting her up into her arms, and giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I don't wants you to work late no more." Katie said out of nowhere.

"I don't want to work late either, kiddo."

"Then don't."

"I'm afraid I have to. But I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Really?"

"Really. I even got you a present."

"How did you get me a present? All the stores are shut" Katie said matter of factly.

"Well Miss Smarty Pants, I got you a t shirt from work."

"That doesn't count." Katie said folding her arms like she'd seen her Mom do when she was cross.

"So you don't want it?"

"No. I do." She smiled unable to stay cross with Peyton. She could never stay cross at her best friend for long.

"Okay then. I guess I could give it to you." Katie watched as Peyton pulled out a black t shirt.

"Whose is it?"

"It's The Honorary Title."

"Cool." Katie immediately put it on over her pajama top. "Can I wear it to Uncle Lucas's tomorrow?"

"You sure can." Peyton said, taking off her jacket. Katie noticed she wore the same t shirt.

"Good. Mom was saying she wanted me to wear the dress Aunt Lindsay got me but I hate it."

"Don't say hate baby." Peyton headed to the kitchen, and Katie followed, sitting up on the counter, as Peyton poured them each a glass of juice.

"Okay. I don't like it. It makes me look silly." Katie corrected herself before drinking her juice.

"Good girl. Don't worry I'll sort the dress."

"Are you going to wear your t shirt tomorrow?" Katie asked, she loved when her and Peyton looked the same. Everyone said she looked like her Mom but she wanted to be just like Peyton.

"No baby. I wore this all night. Plus one of us has to wear what your Mama wants."

"Why didn't you save it?" Katie asked. "We could have matched."

"I had to wear it for work." Katie took a spoon from the draw underneath her.

"Why?"

"The Honorary Title were playing at Tric." Peyton said reaching for the cereal.

"And you didn't bring me?" Katie groaned as Peyton got the milk

"Honey, you had to mind your Mom." While her back was turned Katie stood up on the counter and reached for a bowl. She sat down quickly, leaving it on the side. She wasn't supposed to walk on the counters

"But she's big. She doesn't need minding."

"Okay, well next time I'll bring you okay. We can get Uncle Lucas to mind her." Peyton said pouring her cereal into the bowl.

"But she's big. She doesn't need baby sitting." Katie repeated.

"We'll see." Peyton laughed, as Katie tried to stifle a yawn. "Now I think you need to go to bed. You shouldn't be up this late."

"We were waiting for you."

"But you should be in bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep and I had a nightmare when I did. So Mom said I could wait for you." Katie explained.

"Well I'm here now. So why don't I get you up to bed?"

"But I want to stay up with you. I'm not tired." Katie yawned.

"Well I'm exhausted." Peyton yawned stretching out her arms, but Katie wasn't fooled.

"Then why'd you just make cereal." She watched as Peyton tried to think up a reason.

"For breakfast."

"Breakfast isn't now." Katie said.

"I know but now I'm prepared for later." Katie watched as Peyton put it in the microwave. "See. Ready for later."

"But then your cheerio's will be all soggy."

"I like em that way. Now come on Smarty Pants" Peyton said lifting her off the counter. Katie didn't fight as Peyton carried her upstairs, and settled her into bed.

"Peyton could you stay for a while."

"I'd love to. Your Mom kind of snores." Peyton laughed as she climbed into bed. Katie wrapped her arms around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Peyton was sure Katie was fast asleep, she slowly untangled herself from her. Katie had a way of sleeping which involved tangling her legs up in Peyton's. She placed a loving kiss on the little girls forehead and got out of the bed. She heard a little snore escape Katie's lips. Just like her mom, Peyton thought as she left the room. She went downstairs and took out her cereal from the microwave. It had gone soggy just like Katie had said. She threw it in the bin and went to the living room where Brooke was still sleeping. She covered her with the blankets that must have been thrown off when Katie got up.

Then she got up and lifted Brooke into her arms bridal style. She was tempted to whisper that she was getting heavy but thought better of that idea and took her upstairs in silence. When she reached the bed she lay Brooke into it and covered her with the duvet before tucking a stray hair behind Brooke's ear and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I love you B Davis." Peyton whispered. It didn't wake Brooke though and Peyton changed into her pajamas before grabbing her sketch pad, and sitting down onto the floor next to the bed.

_Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Someone trying to find their way. Someone trying to find their place. Someone trying to find their self. Sometimes it seems like you are the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied, or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie. And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there. And that someone will find you__._

**Okay guys that's it. Although I can so feel a few one shots. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it took so long. Would you believe I lost the usb device i ad this stored on. Absolutly gutted. This is the rewrite. I hope it was good. I was so unsure what to call their daughter seeing as Anna wasn't Peyton's Mom in this and I could hardly call the kid Victoria!! One Victoria Davis is bad enough. LOL!! I called her Katie, thats what Peytons doll was called when she was little.I can't belive this is over. Loved this story. There's a leyton story up at the moment called How To Save A Life. Check it out. Hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think. Even if you've just read straight through. **


End file.
